


Holderkin Heralds

by leannmanderson



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Ancar deserves no flattery anyway, Dirk and Talia get to tease him about it, F/M, It's not at all flattering, Kris as a step-father, Kris has a lifebond, Miscarriage, Never piss off an Empath, Talia comes up with a new nickname for Ancar, Talk of past spousal abuse, it's adorable, talk of past abortions, talk of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: Sen doesn't disown Talia because Sen knows about privilege tax. How does he know, and why? And how does this change things?
Relationships: Darenthallis "Daren"/Selenay (Valdemar), Dirk/Talia (Valdemar), Eldan/Kerowyn (Valdemar), Kris/Vrisa Sensdaughter
Comments: 60
Kudos: 26





	1. A Herald in Trouble

Kessa was dead, and Raine was sure she was, as well, with her Companion gone. This foray into Karse had gone horribly awry, and even though she had managed to escape and get close enough to a border to fire an broken arrow across, her wounds wouldn’t allow her to get across the border, herself, and she knew damned well that King Roald would not be able to spare anyone to come even a mile across the border to rescue her.

Hence the broken arrow. Mission a complete failure. Do not attempt rescue. As she lay on the ground, knowing she would likely bleed out from her wounds, ready to give in to the darkness, the dark clouds above opened up, pouring down rain, and she thought that she might drown.

Then, even in the darkness, the slightest sliver of hope. A man appeared. But would he help her? Or would he turn her over to the nearest Sunpriest? Without a word, the man scooped Raine up, and she knew it didn’t matter. She was going to die if he left her there or if he turned her over to the nearest Sunpriest. She was probably going to die even if he tried to help her. He looked too poor to be able to afford a Healer. But then, she had learned long ago to never judge anyone by their appearances.

Knowing that none of it mattered, Raine let herself be enveloped in the darkness, seeking out the pain relief that it promised and ready to greet the Shadow Lover like an old friend.

***

Raine awoke feeling as if she had a Gift backlash, and it wasn’t as if she’d been using her Foresight. She wished her Foresight had helped her out. Then Kessa wouldn’t be gone. “Where…where am I?” Her Karsite wasn’t perfect, but it was better than most. It was why she had, until now, been a decent spy down in Karse.

The young woman, and that’s barely what she was, if Raine was any judge, who was tending to her looked at her. “This is Maloshold. My honored husband brought you here. He has tasked me with helping with your recovery. My name is Dalya.”

“I am very grateful to you and your husband. I’m sure King Roald will reward you both for my safe return.” _Not that I’m a Herald anymore, I suppose, with no more Companion. I can’t believe I survived her death. I thought our bond was stronger than this. Will another Choose me? I’ve only ever heard that before other than in the Monarch’s Own._

“Return?” Dalya asked. “My honored husband did not plan to return you. You owe him your life. As a woman, you belong to him, now. He chose to save your life, and now he will take you as his wife.”

“But, didn’t you just say that you’re his wife? And how can he marry me without my consent?” Raine struggled to sit up.

Dayla pushed the still weak Herald down. “I am his Firstwife, yes. We are Holderkin. Our men take as many wives as they wish, so long as they can support them. My mother was my honored father’s youngest Underwife. You will be my first Underwife to manage.”

Oh, no. This was _not_ happening. Raine had no desire whatsoever to get married. No. She wanted to get home, to Valdemar, as soon as she was well enough to travel. But then there was the flash of blue that indicated that her Foresight was activating, and she saw herself, married to Malo, giving him a son, heavily pregnant even as they crossed the border.

So, she would see Valdemar again. But free from this? She wasn’t sure. Perhaps she would be able to escape with her son, get to Haven, get help from King Roald. Still, she wasn’t strong enough to travel, yet, and so she accepted the broth that Dayla gave her and studied her.

She had overestimated Dayla’s age at first, perhaps aided in that overestimation by the concept that this girl was married. But Dayla was definitely younger than Raine’s 24 years, but by less than half. How old was she? Fourteen? Fifteen? She was definitely heavy with child, herself. This marriage wouldn’t be legal in Valdemar. Had Dayla had any choice in the matter? Raine doubted it, but she couldn’t sense that Dayla was anything but content in her position.

These Holderkin were unknown in Valdemar, as far as Raine knew. If she were to ever escape, she would need to watch and listen, to know everything she could. She started with Dayla. The young Firstwife wore very plain clothes, just pants, tunic, and boots, her hair braided in a tight braid.

The room had another bed in it, and Raine supposed it was where Dayla had been sleeping. Did Holderkin women not sleep with their husbands every night? Raine supposed not, if the men took multiple wives. It honestly wasn’t much more than a cot, and the rest of the room was very sparse, with only the bare necessities contained within. Everything was about function rather than form.

She looked down to find she was wearing similar clothes to Dayla. Oh. She guessed her Whites _had_ been rather torn up. After all, she’d been pretty badly tortured by the Sunpriests. She was starting to feel a little drowsy, too. Dayla must have put something in that broth to make her sleep.

And she did sleep, on and off. The next time she was awake, she vaguely remembered an Elder visiting and Malo putting a plain ring on her finger, followed by her accepting some sort of congratulations on the marriage. So clearly that happened. Right? It must have, because she also recognized the feelings that came with bedding, but she knew she hadn’t consented to this any more than she had to the wedding, if it could be called that. Malo was a lot rougher. He didn’t seem to care if she enjoyed herself at all. She tried weakly to fight, but whatever they were drugging her with kept her blows ineffective, and all they did was get her beaten by Malo.

The next time she was awake, someone was droning on about her duties as an Underwife, of what it meant to be submissive as the goddess. Then Dayla was there telling her she needed to confess all her wrong doings and do penance. She was grilled repeatedly. Had she ever done anything unseemly? Had she read anything for pleasure? Had she ever been alone with a man who wasn’t a member of her family and not her honored husband? Had she ever taken up anything unwomanly? Had she ever disobeyed a male?

The questions Dayla asked droned on and on. Dayla called it a self-assessment. Raine called it an interrogation. And the only answer to any question that any of them seemed to like was when Raine referred to Dayla as Firstwife, to Malo as her honored husband, to herself as Raine Maloswife, and, most importantly, when she overheard Malo and the other men talking about the religious persecution of the Holderkin here in Karse, and she mentioned what she had heard to Dayla.

Dayla had merely nodded. “But it is not for us to meddle with unless we know something truly worth telling our honored husband to bring to the Elders, and then I will take it to him, as Firstwife.”

By this point Raine had been on the Hold for three months. She was definitely with child. Dayla had given birth to a girl and been beaten for it. Malo, disappointed in the idea of a girl child, had called the girl Selah after nearly strangling Dayla for daring to give him a daughter instead of a son. Raine supposed she couldn’t blame Dayla for both asserting her rank as Firstwife and seeking any way possible to gain some sort of favor with Malo.

“Valdemar will take us,” Raine said. “You can tell him that. Remember that it’s where I’m from. Valdemar’s law requires freedom of religion. One of the most important laws of Valdemar is that there is no one true way. Valdemar will take us, grant us land, and allow us to worship as we do.” She was careful with the way she spoke. Her three months on the Hold had taught her that was best. It meant she wasn’t kept drugged if she just played along. Besides, perhaps once they were back in Valdemar, would another Companion come for her, to Choose her again? She was no Monarch’s own, but wasn’t a Herald always a Herald, until the day she died? That loss still ached when she thought about it.


	2. Sen and Justus at the Collegium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sen has questions, and Justus gets shown up by his baby sister.

It was at the end of her first week at the Collegium that Herald Teren asked Talia to stay after class. “No reason to be afraid, Childling,” he said. “It’s just, we’ve got a message that we thought you’d best have alone than with others.”

“Oh.”

“Now, as we do with all our newly Chosen, we sent a message down to Sensholding, to let them know what happened. Usually, no matter how angry they might be, the honor of their child being Chosen is enough to forgive any wrongdoings. I’m not sure what we were expecting, or what response you might have expected, but…”

With that, he handed Talia the note. She looked down, reading the message, scrawled in her father’s barely literate hand. _We are coming to talk. We have questions._ It was signed with her father’s mark. And Talia began to shake. “I almost wish they would have just disowned me outright.”

Teren knelt down and hugged Talia gently. “Don’t worry. No matter what this is about, we will not allow anyone to harm you. The Herald Courier who brought the message back said that your father was already starting to pack, so he’ll probably be here in a little over a week.”

“The note said we. He’ll probably leave Keltvan at home to run things, since Keltvan is First Son. He might bring Andrean. I hope he brings Andrean. He was the only brother who was nice to me. So long as it’s not Justus, though…” Talia stopped, then. Why was she suddenly telling Teren all of this? Teren didn’t need this information, did he?

“It’s good that you have at least one family member that you have good memories of,” Teren said. “It’s good for us to know, so that we can be prepared. What’s the worst case scenario?”

Oh, so he did need to know. Talia shrugged. “I guess it would be if he brings Justus and some of the Elders. I’m surprised to hear he’s coming at all, though. He should have just disowned me. I’m supposed to be shunned. That’s Holderkin teaching. They might even be coming to kill me, to eliminate the shame of Sensholding.”

Teren frowned. “That will not be allowed to happen. We’ll have other Heralds keep an eye out. As soon as he arrives, we’ll let you know, if that’s what you want. Meanwhile, you’re going to be late to history if you don’t hurry. Since this was the last day of Orientation, I’ll see you again in geography. I’ll be there to tell your class about the Lake Evendim area.”

Talia gave him a nod and scurried off, doing everything she could to bolt down her emotions and be unreadable by the time she got to history and the engrossing teaching of this long, never-ending tale by the elderly Herald Werda.

Still, the next week was miserable for Talia. Not only did she have an ever growing dread as to what her father might do or say when he arrived, there was merciless bullying from the blues that started with terrible, cruel things that they said about her and quickly turned into shoving, theft of her notes, and other painful things, all of it strengthening her resolve to not turn to anyone for help as she remembered the scar on her hand and how the adults had believed Justus over her.

But then, on a sunny afternoon, on one of her off days, as she was spending time in Rolan, about a week after her talk with Herald Teren, Herald Keren came to find her. “Heyla, Little Centaur!”

Talia rode over. It would be rude, after all, to just ignore one of her instructors, especially one of her favorite instructors. “Hi.”

“Talia, your father’s here. Teren told me how you reacted to the news that he was coming. We’ve got a little bit before he and what looks like one of your brothers make their way up to the palace. I thought I’d come to prepare you.”

“I don’t know why he’s here,” Talia admitted. “I should have been excommunicated. The note should have said that he no longer acknowledges me.”

Keren wasn’t sure she liked Talia’s tone. It was too steady. It spoke of a childhood spent having to hide herself. The reaction that her twin had reported told her that Talia had been sorely abused at home. Then she had an idea. “Talia, I’m going to admit that we know precious little about Holderkin. Selenay likes to know as much as possible about every religious group and culture within her kingdom. She figures it will make her a better queen if she knows more, because it will let her and the Council draft better laws that take everyone’s situations into account. While we wait for your father to actually get to the city center, would you like to help her by sitting with her and Herald Myste to tell them about Holderkin culture?”

“It will really help the queen?” Talia asked. Her voice had brightened considerably. “And who’s Herald Myste?”

Ha! Keren had suspected this would help. “Herald Myste is the Herald Chronicler. She records everything. But you must be ready. She will want to know everything. She thinks every topic is interesting, including you.” Keren winked. “And yes, this will really help the queen very much.”

***

By the time Sen arrived, Talia had explained all she could about Holderkin culture to Selenay and to Myste. Keren had not been joking about the Herald Chronicler’s tendency to want to know everything. If Myste had thought Talia could clarify some small point or other, she asked. It kept Talia’s mind so busy that she didn’t have time to be afraid of what might be coming when her father got there.

But get there he did, and Justus with him, and Talia met them with Selenay on one side and Dean Elcarth on the other. She shook a little with fear, not only at the sight of her father, but at the sight of her brother. Justus had been her greatest tormentor. Selenay placed a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder, though, helping to calm her.

Sen set his eyes on Dean Elcarth. “Are you the one who decided my daughter should be here instead of home, preparing to marry?”

Elcarth just had a twinkle in his eye as he answered. “Actually, Talia’s Companion, Rolan, made that decision. He Chose her. When she’s done training, she’ll outrank me. I’d like to introduce Queen Selenay. She and I are both ready to answer your questions. Talia, childling, I see your friend Skiff over there. Why don’t you and he show your brother around? Perhaps you could introduce him to Alberich?”

Talia paled visibly, but then she understood what Elcarth was suggesting. She had taken a liking to Skiff, who Herald Alberich had set to working with her. Skiff was a good fighter, and if _Skiff_ couldn’t handle Justus, then the Weaponsmaster certainly could. “Come with me, Justus. Here, _you_ obey _me_.” She could feel both her father’s and brother’s frowns on her back as she walked off. “Skiff! Come meet my brother, Justus!”

Skiff trotted over, always happy to see Talia. He eyed Justus. “I think we should show him the salle, Talia. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a fine idea, Skiff. Perhaps you could show him how well you throw knives, please?” Talia was starting to get the idea that perhaps Skiff and Herald Alberich had already planned something with the Dean.

“She’s not being punished enough,” said Justus. “She speaks to you too readily.”

Talia looked down. Skiff shrugged. “Well, just wait until we get to the salle. Herald Alberich will show you.”

***

“I almost disowned Talia,” Sen admitted bluntly. “Our teachings are that she should be shunned for running away. But our faith also teaches us that the widowed mother of the head of a holding should be given a special place, and be listened to, and my mother said to learn, that Talia should be honored. I do not understand why. What does this mean, Queen’s Own Herald?”

“It’s very simple,” Selenay said. “Talia is going to be taught many things at our Collegium. When she finishes her training, she will be the second most powerful person in the kingdom. She will also be capable of advising me.”

“And how do you know this?” Sen asked.

“I know because we trust in Companion’s Choice. Rolan Chose her because he believes she has what it takes to do the job at hand,” Selenay said, still patiently.

Elcarth took over then. “Rolan is a very special Companion. He’s what we call Groveborn. That means he wasn’t born as other Companions are. It means he sprang from Companion’s Grove, fully grown, and he won’t die just because his Herald dies, nor will his Herald die just because he does, as usually happens. Instead, when Traver was killed, Rolan sprang up to Chose Talamir, and when Talamir died, Rolan went out on search, and found and Chose Talia.”

Sen still seemed confused. “But, a Herald could, in fact, survive the death of her Companion who was not Groveborn?”

Selenay looked to Elcarth. If anyone knew, it would be the dean and historian. Elcarth looked thoughtful. “It’s not the usual way of things, but there is a Herald, long thought dead, for whom the Death Bell should have tolled long ago, back in King Roald’s day. But the Bell never tolled, meaning there’s a chance that Herald Raine is, in fact, still alive, despite the death of her Companion, but it may also be a legend from two generations back.”

“It is not a legend,” Sen said. “Raine is my honored mother’s name. She told me that she was a Herald, but that her Companion died, and that she was trapped by my birth after she was forced to marry my father. I thought it the product of strange dreams after her brainstorm, but…”

“If what you say is true,” Selenay said, “Talia will be delighted to learn that her grandmother is also a Herald. I’m surprised another Companion never arrived for her, though.”

“I don’t think it so strange,” Elcarth said. “We don’t know what causes a Companion to make their Choice with any particular individual. It could just be that the next Companion ready to Choose Raine wasn’t born yet, and now she no longer quite has it in her.”

“I am also worried about how this will affect my ability to marry her off,” Sen said. “The dowry required to attract a husband for her may well go beyond my abilities to provide.”

“Ah, but you won’t need to provide a dowry for her,” Elcarth said. “You see, Heralds rarely, if ever, marry, with the exception of the monarch, who must have a consort for obvious reasons. When they do marry, it’s most often the result of a somewhat rare phenomenon known as a Lifebond, which occurs when two people know beyond the shadow of a doubt that they are meant to be together forever. A broken Lifebond can often lead to the death of the other person involved.”

“All Holderkin girls are expected to either marry or serve the goddess, though,” Sen protested. “Obviously she cannot serve the goddess as a silent Handmaiden if she is a Herald, so our culture and our faith say that she must be married. We arrange marriages, traditionally.”

Selenay and Elcarth looked at each other, communicating silently, using their Companions as relays since Elcarth’s Mindspeaking was as strong as Selenay’s. Finally, between each other and the wisdom of their Companions, they came to a workable solution.

“Sen,” Selenay said finally, “as queen, I would like to make an official royal proposition as a solution to the problem. Talia will require no dowry because the crown will provide her with everything she needs. Further, as no Holderkin man is likely to accept her, would you accept another Herald as a son-in-law, such arrangements to be made by the Circle once Talia completes her training? We would, of course, send you a profile of any male we are considering, to ensure you approve of him.”

Sen leaned back a little, thinking it over for a moment. “These terms are acceptable,” he said at last. “I would still like her to remain immersed somewhat in Holderkin culture. Will she be able to visit home?”

“At midwinter, if she wishes,” Elcarth said, “and also for a period during the summer, we tend to call off classes because it’s so blasted hot that nobody can concentrate.”

***

Justus was not doing quite so well as his father. Skiff had given a rather magnificent demonstration of knife throwing, and he was appalled to learn that this strange boy was _teaching_ his sister how to do it.

“Never handle a sword, she will,” said a rather demonic sounding voice from behind him.

 _Finally,_ Justus thought. Someone talking sense. “Nor should she. She shouldn’t even be handling knives outside of a kitchen. She’s just a girl child. She should be at home getting married. She’s not even natural enough to be a good Firstwife.”

Alberich scowled at this boy. So, this was Justus. He’d been warned about the boy by Selenay and Elcarth, by way of Kantor. “Perhaps by your judgment, but not by mine. With knives and daggers, she can fight, and with a hand-to-hand style that teach her, Skiff will. And with arrows, take down enemies in the field, she can. Ready for war, she will be. Able to defend queen and kingdom, she must be. Say as much about you, none cannot.” Alberich eyed him carefully and handed him a knife. “Come at me, you.”

At first, Justus was stunned. But then he overcame that, and ran at the Weaponsmaster with the weapon, only to wind up flying through the air and landing halfway across the salle. “Knew that was a trap,” Talia muttered.

Alberich gave a short, sardonic laugh. “A trap for you, Talia, it was not. A test for you, it was. A trap for your brother? Absolutely. Worthless, he is. Absolutely worthless. Not even hand him off to Jeri, I would. Bah. Absolutely worthless as a fighter. Too much learned wrong, I think. Too much to be unlearned. Even as an unaffiliate, worthless. Even basic self-defense, I could not teach him. Too stuffed with ignorance, his head is. Right back home he should go, and ashamed he should be. Disown him, Talia, I think you should.” Alberich threw up his hands, then, and stalked off.

And Talia, for the first time since meeting the fearsome Weaponsmaster, actually laughed. Justus stood and brushed himself off. “Like he knows what he’s talking about,” Justus said. “And where does that strange speech come from, anyway?”

“Karse,” Skiff said. “Before he was a Herald, just before the Tedrel Wars, Herald Alberich was the youngest captain in the Sunguard in Karse. Taught me everything I know about fighting properly, and by the time she’s ready for her Whites, he’s going to have Talia ready to be a one-woman army. But he only works with those he thinks are worth working with and the ones he thinks can actually learn. Obviously you’ve already said or done something to indicate you’re not capable. But Talia? She’s smart and impressed him right off the first day, and she’s going to make one fine Herald.”

Talia blushed a little, quite pleased with the compliment.


	3. Raine and Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grandmother and Granddaughter finally get to know each other properly outside of Holderkin norms

Talia was _not_ looking forward to Midwinter. It was going to be a long trip, and she didn’t actually want to go home. But after consulting with Skiff about Rolan’s speed, and learning that, provided she left as soon as classes were over the day before, she’d be home in time to spend a full three days there, and knowing that this visit home, at least, had been promised to her father, she packed and rode off.

She was surprised to find Father waiting for her alone when she rode into Sensholding the last evening of her journey. “I was wondering if you would ever arrive,” he said.

“I had Rolan at top speed,” Talia said, “and he’s the fastest Companion of the bunch. At more normal speeds, I’d have spent the entire two weeks of the Midwinter break traveling here, spent the night, and then been two weeks late back to classes!”

Once Talia dismounted, Sen eyed Rolan carefully. Though functionally illiterate, Sen _did_ know horse flesh. He ran his hands over Rolan’s sides, checked his mane, tail, hooves, and teeth. “He’s very healthy. You must have paid close attention when you were little and followed me around, even when you should have been with the Wives and other littles in the kitchen, because it’s clear you have taken good care of him. You brush him down nightly?”

“Carefully,” Talia said. Was she really getting a compliment from Father? Only the males ever got a compliment from Father! What had Queen Selenay and Dean Elcarth said to him? Whatever it was, she owed them so very much. Shyly, she ventured further. “I’ve been taught to take care of his needs before I see to my own. Would you…would you like to watch, Father?”

Sen nodded. “Will he be alright with a regular stall?”

“Or a loose box. He’s very intelligent, since he’s not just a regular horse. In fact, none of the stalls in the Companion stables have doors on them at all.”

Together, the two of them walked into the stable, where Sen consented to let Rolan use the only loose box, and was rewarded with an intelligent look that could only be interpreted as gratitude. Sen then watched his oldest daughter carefully as she removed and stored Rolan’s tack, checked his hooves herself, and brushed him down.

“I am not sure I understand this Choosing,” Sen said at last, convinced Talia did, in fact, know what she was doing.

“It’s hard to explain,” Talia admitted. “It was amazing. I never belonged here, Father. I think everyone knows that. When I ran away back at Midsummer, on my birthing day, I didn’t know what I was going to do. I knew I’d be in so much trouble when I came back, but I just didn’t want to get married, and I didn’t want to serve the goddess. But then Rolan appeared. And I looked into his eyes. He spoke to me, in my mind. I just got so lost in his eyes as he called me the sister of his heart, and told me that he Chose me, and promised neither of us would ever be lonely again. And it was the most wonderful thing I’d ever felt.”

Talia pulled a full measure of grain from one of the saddle bags and got Rolan fed before going into the house with her father, where she was met with a flurry of questions over the course of dinner. And, she realized with satisfaction, even Justus was on his best behavior.

What truly surprised her, however, was when Father’s Mother asked to speak with her in private after dinner. Talia just nodded silently. She had always loved Father’s Mother, and she knew that Father’s Mother was the reason she’d always been allowed to read before she’d been Chosen.

“I am so pleased to see you in student greys,” Father’s Mother said. “I am the one who told your father not to shun you. Now, let me tell you my story.”

Talia sat obediently at her feet and listened intently as she learned her grandmother’s true identity as Herald Raine, and how she had come to be a member of a Holderkin family and Sen’s mother. “So the legends are true,” Talia said. “Herald Werda told us that the death bell never rang for you, but that nobody seemed to believe that you were still alive, and that it was just a fluke.”

Raine’s eyes lit up. “Werda is still around?”

“Oh, yes,” Talia said. “She teaches history at the Collegium. It’s one of my favorite classes.”

“Has your Gift woken up, yet?”

“No, not yet. What’s yours?”

“Foresight, child.”

“Oh, like Herald Alberich’s.”

“I don’t think I know this Herald Alberich. But then, I don’t know many of those who are left. Hmmm…. Herald Jadus?”

“I don’t know Herald Jadus,” Talia admitted. “But I can ask about him for you.”

Raine’s eyes softened. “I do hope he’s still alive. He and I were planning to wed when I got back from Karse. We had a Lifebond and we were so in love.”

“Would you like me to see if I can take you back to the Collegium with me?” Talia asked. “I’m sure Queen Selenay would be happy.”

“I would like that,” Raine said. “I don’t know how your honored father would feel about it, or anyone else here, but I would like it very much.” 


	4. Morning on the Hold

Talia was awake before dawn. She had fed Rolan and was half-done feeding the rest of the horses by the time Sen, Keltev, and Justus arrived to complete the chore. “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?” Keltev asked.

“None of the wives are even up and at work, yet, and they won’t be ‘til another half-hour,” Talia said. “Did you think I forgot how the Hold works so quickly? Where’s Andrean?”

“Andrean is chopping wood,” Sen said. “He is very efficient at the task, and we always have enough.”

Justus tried to trip Talia as she walked past him with some hay. She stepped around and stomped his foot, hard, drawing a yelp from him as he called her a bitch. Keltev’s eyes widened. Sen looked like he wanted to laugh. “Leave your sister alone, Justus,” he said at last. “She’s more competent with horses than you are. Talia, can you repair tack?”

“I’m not very good at it, yet, but I’m starting to learn,” Talia said. “Herald Keren and Herald Alberich have both emphasized how important it is to know how to repair my own tack as well as my own weapons. So I’m learning how to fletch arrows and repair bows, as well. Herald Alberich says that when I’m competent with that, he’ll teach me proper care of a blade. But _every_ Herald has to be a good archer.”

“Father,” Justus said, “did you forget that she’s merely a girl child? And that she’s supposed to have been shunned?”

“I have not forgotten,” Sen said. “But I also know what I have seen and what my honored mother has told me. Things are very different outside of the Holds, Justus. Here among our kind, your sister is nothing. Outside, in the rest of Valdemar, your sister has been bestowed one of the highest honors possible, and will stand at the right hand of the queen. Remember, Valdemar has no king, only a queen, for now. If the kingdom has done well under the reign of a woman, then perhaps women can be more than wives and mothers. Your grandmother was once a Herald. Your sister will be honored here at home, now, whatever the Elders might say.”

Talia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this really her father talking? “Father, speaking of Grandmother, she expressed a desire to me last night to go back to Haven with me. She wishes to see her old friend, Herald Werda, who is my history teacher. She, um…also wishes to find out if Herald Jadus is still alive. She was betrothed to him before she was forced to marry your father.”

“Will you need a horse? Or can Rolan carry two?” Sen asked.

Talia turned to look at Rolan, who nodded his head emphatically. “Rolan says he can carry two,” Talia said. “He says that Grandmother is so light that she will be no burden for him at all.”

***

After she was done in the stables, Talia helped Andrean carry wood into the kitchen. He always had been her favorite brother. “Justus and Keltev aren’t so happy,” Andrean said, “but I’m proud of you, Talia.”

“Thanks, Andrean. I was honestly so scared to come home for Midwinter, but you wouldn’t believe how supportive Father suddenly is!”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Andrean said. “It’s about privilege tax. He knows that when you go into Whites, he gets a year with no taxes.”

Talia’s face fell a little. “Oh. I guess I should have known. Well, whatever keeps Justus off my back. And if Father is willing to go to such great lengths to get privilege tax, then I’m willing to take advantage of the extra status.”

Andrean grinned. “That’s my baby sister. Oh, did I tell you that Father thinks he’s finally found a good First Wife for me? He’s started entering into negotiations.”

“Oh, Andrean, that’s wonderful!” Talia set her stack of wood down next to the fireplace. “Which Holding?”

“Eriksholding,” I think. “His fourth daughter, Laurel.”

Talia began building up a fire in the stove as Vrisa came in with the first hauling of water for the day. “Good morning, Vrisa!”

“Good morning, Talia.” Vrisa eyed Talia evenly. “Are you going to wear those same grey clothes the whole time you’re here?”

“It’s part of my new role in life,” Talia explained. “It’s a trainee uniform. This way, everyone knows that I’m Chosen and going to be a Herald, but nobody expects me to know everything, yet.”

“I expect you to know enough,” Keldar said as she and the other wives entered. “Andrean, out. This is not a place for young men.” Andrean nodded and left, before Keldar turned her gaze back on Talia. “Your honored father informs me that he expects you to go with him this afternoon to buy a horse.”

“But horse buying isn’t for women,” Vrisa said.

“Apparently, Talia is special now,” Keldar said. “I am surprised to find her in the kitchens. Do they actually make you do women’s things in that Collegium of yours?”

“I’m a cook’s helper,” Talia said. “I also work in the sewing room. Housekeeper Gaytha asked me where I learned such an even stitch. I told her you taught me. Before I left, she bade me beg you for a sample of your embroidery.”

“So you do have chores?” Keldar asked.

“All the trainees have chores,” Talia said.

“And just what does this Queen’s Own mean, anyway?” Keldar pressed.

Talia wrinkled her brow, trying to think of how best to explain it. “Well, I suppose it’s a bit like being a First Wife. When I’m done training, I’ll answer only to Queen Selenay. I’ll be the most senior Herald in the Kingdom, so there will be times when I’ll even outrank _her_ , outside of the throne room, because when she’s not on her throne, she’s just Selenay, just another Herald. But first I’ve got to tame the Brat.”

“Who’s the Brat?” Vrisa asked.

“Princess Elspeth. She’s spoiled rotten because of an outKingdom nurse, and Selenay hasn’t been able to figure out a solution. Best I can think of is to take a hairbrush to her behind, but I’ve been so busy with classes that I haven’t had a chance, yet. But I should have more of a chance after I get back from Midwinter Break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Discord? Interested in talking Valdemar? CalicoJane and I have a server up. Hit us up if you want an invite.


	5. Plot and Counter Plot

Talia found another reason to hate being back on the Hold. It was having to go to the privy, especially after she was supposed to be in bed. It was so much easier at the Collegium. But on the way back, she could hear something coming from Father’s bedroom, and she could hear Father and Keldar talking. She heard her name, mentioned, and she stopped to listen.

“That’s what I’m trying to explain to you, Keldar. I knew a mere woman couldn’t understand.”

Keldar hmphed. “You sure don’t seem to have that attitude towards Talia. She was such a horrible child before, and you were ready to marry her off, and now she’s your golden child who can do no wrong?”

“Not if everything goes right. We must make sure she always thinks of us fondly here on the Hold. If things go right, she will be Queen, someday.”

Talia wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, but she continued to listen. After all, how could she be Queen, someday, when she wasn’t even of noble blood?

“And that’s really what this stranger said?” Keldar asked. “That once this princess is out of the way, and his nephew is made Heir, the marriage can be arranged?”

“Yes, that is really what he said. And then think of how good this would be for us, and for Sensholding.”

Talia couldn’t listen anymore. She crept silently back to the room she shared with her sisters. She knew that the monarch, and therefore the Heir, had to be a Herald, or at least a Herald trainee, so she tried to think. Which male Herald was highborn enough to be considered as Heir and had an evil uncle?

The problem continued to plague her as she drifted off to sleep.

***

The next two days couldn’t go by fast enough for Talia. Everyone was so kind to her, and she took full advantage of it, showing and telling when asked about what she was learning, and demurely accepting their praise, especially from Father and Keldar, pretending for all the world that she didn’t know what was going on. Inwardly, she couldn’t wait to get back home and report all of this to Selenay.

She and Raine left early in the morning, Raine dressed for the first time in years in the Whites she’d been wearing the day she’d been first taken in by Malo. They stopped at the first waystation just briefly.

“You’re not afraid I’m too far out of riding trim, are you?” Raine asked.

“No, it’s not that,” Talia said. “It’s just that, now that we’re well out of earshot of the Hold, I need to talk to you and Rolan.”

_:And I’ll need to pass messages through you, Raine. Talia does not have the ability to Mindspeak me, and her Gift is not yet awake enough for me to truly communicate with her.:_

“Understood,” Raine said.

“Rolan, I’m so sorry, but I’m afraid I have to ask you to push yourself even harder than when you brought me down, if at all possible,” Talia said, looking so regretful and feeling so guilty that she had to ask it of him. “Grandmother, any ideas that you can think of to help will be welcome.” She proceeded to explain to them, then, what she had overheard.

_:I will push myself, but I will need an extra rub down each night and plenty of good oats. And the two of you will have to stay in the saddle, even eat and sleep in it. Raine, you know how to tie the knots, still?:_

“I… I think I remember. It’s been many years, and I’ve had a brainstorm,” Raine admitted.

“What did he say?” Talia asked.

“He asked if I still remember to tie the knots right for sleeping in the saddle. Between the years and the brainstorm… It was a minor brainstorm, mind you, but I might still be missing some of the knowledge. We’ll have to sleep and eat in the saddle.”

“Rolan didn’t Choose me because he thought I couldn’t handle hard things,” Talia said. “Rolan, if Grandmother can’t remember all the knots, I know you can help. And whatever we have to do, we will, for the good of the Kingdom.”

***

Selenay was surprised, to say the least, when an exhausted Talia to her chambers the morning before she was due home, a much older Herald that Selenay didn’t recognize trailing behind her.

“Talia, what is it, young one?”

“Selenay, there’s a plot. I thought I ought to bring you the details, and Herald Raine came with me.”

Herald _Raine_? The one rumored to be alive despite the death of her Companion? The one who had predated her father? “Slow down, Talia. One thing at a time,” Selenay said at last, maintaining a mask of complete calm and control. “Now, carefully, tell me about this plot.”

“Someone highborn, with a nephew who could be a candidate for Heir if Elspeth doesn’t get Chosen, is plotting to _keep_ her from being Chosen,” Talia said. “I overheard Father and Keldar talking about it.” She continued to explain everything she had overheard to Selenay, including the promises that the strange man had made to her Father. “And I don’t want any of that!” she wailed.

Raine looked Selenay right in the eye. “Obviously, this has upset my granddaughter. Now, seeing as how Sendar was still Heir and you weren’t even born yet when I was dragged out of the game and forced to marry a Holderkin man after being tortured by a Karsite sunpriest, I’m going to have to trust you to start talking, now, Selenay, listing off all potential replacements for your daughter who have potentially scheming uncles.”

This morning just got stranger. Did Raine just call Talia her granddaughter? “Well, of the top three contenders,” Selenay said, “two are male, Kemoc and Kris.”

“And who are their uncles?” Raine pressed.

“I’m unsure of the names on Kemoc’s uncles,” Selenay admitted. “They’re not around court. Kris’ uncle is Lord Orthallen, but he…”

Raine cut her off. “Orthallen? That little brat? I remember when he and Sendar were running around. Any time there was trouble, Sendar might have gotten an equal amount of blame, but I knew where it all belonged, and it was with Orthallen. He was a terrible influence on your father, and as a middle-aged man with any kind of power, I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. I dare say you might find your Companion thinks the same, if you ask her.”

 _:Caryo?:_ Selenay asked. _:Is what she’s saying true?:_

 _:I’m not old enough to remember Herald Raine. When she was last in Haven, Keighven was Monarch’s Own, and riding Taver. But she’s right about how trustworthy Orthallen is, and I wouldn’t be one bit surprised if what Talia has told you is true. A moment.:_ Caryo broke off communication with Selenay for a brief time and then reconnected. _:Ah, yes, I thought so. Rolan says he generally doesn’t like to discuss his Chosen’s personal life, but he will admit that ever since her visit to the Hold, she’s been rather upset. He says that she told him everything, as well.:_

Selenay sighed. “Well, two can play at this game. Obviously, just the two of you telling me what you overheard, especially without names, isn’t enough evidence for me to do anything. But Talia, youngling, how far are you willing to go to save Valdemar from what could be absolute disaster?”

“I’m dedicated to Valdemar,” Talia said. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CalicoJane and I are not going to stop posting about it in our notes. We have a Valdemar fan server on Discord.


	6. Raine and Jadus

After outlining an agreeable plan that, quite honestly, made Talia more than a little uncomfortable, but had the best chance of working, Talia and Raine inquired about Herald Jadus, and Selenay was more than happy to help reunite the lovers in their old age by telling them where to find Jadus’s rooms.

“You might as well come in,” Jadus said. “It’s not often this old man has visitors.”

Grandmother and granddaughter slipped inside. “How did you know we were here?” Talia asked.

“I lost my legs in the Tedrel Wars,” Jadus said, “not my hearing.”

“You look whole enough for me, Jadus,” Raine said.

Jadus looked up. Were his eyes and ears deceiving him? “Raine…? Raine, my love, is that really you?”

Raine moved over to Jadus as quickly as her old body would let her move. Their lips met as Jadus pulled Raine into his lap. They might not have stopped there, except Talia gave an undignified squeak of surprise and discomfort. “Ah, Jadus,” Raine said, “meet my granddaughter, Talia.”

Jadus smiled. “Welcome, little friend. Talia, the new Queen’s Own?”

“Yes, sir,” Talia said.

“And Raine’s granddaughter on top of that? Well, you’re more than welcome company.” Jadus turned back to Raine. “Beloved, where have you been all these years, that you come to have a granddaughter? I know you’d never have left me of your own accord, but I knew in my heart you were still alive. A lifebond knows.”

“It’s a long story, Jadus, a very long one, so I’ll make it short as possible. I was caught and tortured by some Sunpriests, and my Companion was killed. I thought I was dead, too. I was more than ready to seek the Havens, but I guess the gods had something more in mind for me, because there in the rain was a Holderkin man who took me back to his steading. I didn’t know anything about Holderkin. They were still in Karse at the time. He forced me into marriage and I was with child immediately, a boy that got named Sen. Sen grew up, took some more wives of his own, and one of those Underwives gave birth to little Talia here.”

“They were getting ready to force me into marriage when Rolan chose me,” Talia said. “Grandmother told Father about privilege tax, though, and that’s how I ended up going back down to the Hold, and I managed to bring Grandmother back.”

The three of them talked for quite some time. By the end of it, it was decided that Raine would be moving into Jadus’s rooms permanently, and Talia, who had expressed an interest in it and consented to yet another set of lessons, would be down nightly to hear stories from both of them and to learn music from Jadus.

***

Talia was feeling infinitely better about things as she finally started walking back to her rooms after a very satisfactory ride through the snow on Rolan. She had just enough time to wash up for supper, and then she had a lovely evening to look forward to with her grandmother and Jadus, who had glowed with delight when she’d asked to call him grandfather. Talia had gone so far as to remark that Raine was not the same woman she’d left Sensholding with. Raine had responded that no, she wasn’t, and was in fact returning to the woman she had been in her youth, which pleased both Talia and Jadus to no end.

Furthermore, they had a plan to potentially expose the stranger who had been speaking to Father, even if it meant going as far as the worst case scenario they’d discussed with Selenay. It was distasteful to Talia, but it was in service to Valdemar, which was exactly what Rolan had Chosen her for.

Now all she needed was to decide how to deal with Elspeth, and she planned to discuss that with her grandparents tonight.

She heard some of the Blues talking, and she knew they were talking and saying nasty things about her, but she didn’t care. In fact, thanks in part to her grandmother, and thanks in part to the unintentional good that her father and brothers had done her over Midwinter, she was feeling a bit more confident. And oh, she was so tired of them, especially since she knew, now, that just ignoring them wouldn’t get them to move on.

She turned around and faced them head on. “You lot need to find an actual mirror to practice insulting yourselves, instead of pretending I’m one. You know, there’s a word for the girls in this group, but it isn’t used in polite society, outside of a kennel.”

One of the girls put on an exaggerated surprised look. “What do you know?” she asked. “It talks, and it even thinks it can come up with an insult for us!”

Talia narrowed her eyes and approached them. “I’ve had just about enough of the lot of you. I don’t know what any of you have against me. Maybe you’re all just bored. Maybe you have low self-esteems yourselves. Maybe you’re jealous because none of you have such a wonderful friend as I have in Rolan. Maybe even somebody put you up to this. I’ve got an idea of who it might be, but I have no proof yet. But I do know one thing, and it’s that I am not putting up with any of you anymore. Oh, and those notes? My grandmother _invented_ that stupid prank, which _has_ been reported, by the way. And any more trouble _will_ be further reported. Is that understood?”

“Oh, we understand,” one of the boys said menacingly. They grabbed her, then, and Talia fought, tooth and nail, landing bites, kicks, and punches. They fought back, dropping her hard on her head on the cobblestones. It dazed her.

They dragged her along, and she wasn’t sure where, but even in her dazed state, she kept trying to fight. “Give our regards to Talamir,” one of them cried.

***

Raine’s Foresight had never been particularly reliable, and had been practically nonexistent since her brainstorm, but now it was back, insistent, more potent than ever. “Jadus, I have to go, I have to alert the others.”

“What is it, Love?”

“It’s Talia. She’s in trouble. Those stupid Blues are at it again, and they’re going to throw her into the River. My Foresight has never been this strong.”

“No, but it’s always been accurate, if I remember right.” Jadus reached out to his Companion. _:Fortunea? Can you alert Rolan? His Chosen needs him. At the Terilee. Get Kantor to wake up Alberich, I think, and have Dantris wake up Keren, though I’m sure she’s up, anyway, waiting for Ylsa. But Keren’s good for a water rescue, just in case.:_

_:I’m on it, Chosen.:_

“I’ve already started the alert,” Jadus said. “Fortunea is spreading the word.”

Raine was pulling on her cloak. “Thank you, Jadus. You may have just saved her life.”

“And let them get away with murdering her after someone killed Talamir? Not likely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kidding. The reminders of the Discord server aren't ending. And, to paraphrase the Beatles, we want you. We want you so bad.


	7. Dip in the River

The rescue was a close one. Alberich, Sherril, Skif, and some others tackled the group of Blues as Keren grabbed Talia’s wrist and pulled her from the water half a second after the last of the Blues released it. She wrapped Talia up and handed her up to Ylsa, who was waiting on her Companion and galloped up to the palace.

There, Talia was raced to the bathing chambers, where Raine was waiting, and the girl sank into blessedly hot water. “Planned to kill me…” she muttered, shivering.

“I know,” Raine said. “That’s how everyone was there on time to keep you from sinking below the water’s surface. My Foresight kicked in stronger than ever, and Jadus alerted everybody through Fortunea.”

“We got there just as they were telling you to give their regards to Talamir and drop you in,” Ylsa said, kneeling down. “I’m Herald Ylsa, by the way.”

Talia’s eyes flicked over. “Keren was waitin’ for you.”

“That she was, kitten. When she got word to me about your grandmother’s Foresight, I spurred my Companion on a bit faster to be here in time.” Ylsa reached behind Talia’s head. “Looks like you’re going to have quite the lump on your head, but it could have been a lot worse.”

Talia looked at Ylsa. “I just got an image of you and Keren,” she said, turning bright red. It was…um….”

“The image you almost got of Jadus and me?’ Raine asked. She laughed when Talia nodded, and turned to Ylsa. “Poor thing. When Jadus and I were reunited, I almost forgot Talia was with me. I’m Raine, by the way, Talia’s grandmother, the one who alerted everyone.”

“So, you’re the legendary Raine, who disappeared and came back after being presumed dead for decades,” Ylsa said. “I’ve heard about you from Keren’s letters.”

Keren slipped in, then, with hot tea. “There’s an emergency session of Council, now. Alberich, Skif, and Sherril are all there testifying that this was a murder attempt. The little idiots are still trying to pass this off as a stupid prank.”

“Not going to get away with it, with as many witnesses as there are,” Ylsa said.

Keren gave the tea to Talia. “Drink it all up, little centaur. It’s willow bark, straight from Davan.” She looked at Ylsa and Raine. “I finished my testimony already. Nobody less than Lord Orthallen is offering back-up for the Blues and trying to pass them off as good kids who went a little too far with a bad joke.”

“Some joke,” Talia muttered.

“Well, there are plenty of others downstairs ready to testify to the truth,” Keren said.

“It looks like her Gift has woken up, too,” Ylsa said. “The big surprise is that it seems to be Empathy!”

“Well, no sense in not getting it trained,” Raine said. “Child, I know it’s another set of lessoning, but it’s a rare Gift, one that could be a lot of help, but also could cause some grief if it’s not well under control. Soon as you’re well-healed, we’ll get you properly grounding and centering and shielded.”

***

Part of the plan that Selenay, Raine, and Talia had agreed to, of course, meant pretending that none of them knew that there was a plot to defend against. And so, before finally seeking bed next to Jadus that night, Raine dashed off a letter to Sen, keeping it short, knowing her son was barely literate.

_Sen-_

_Remember what I told you about Talia’s position being as dangerous as it was one of honor? Well, someone tried to kill Talia. They tried to drown her. Don’t worry too much. She’s fine. It woke up her Gift. She’s getting trained. It’s Empathy. That means she can sense emotions._

_Mother_

She wasn’t surprised at all when, a few weeks later, she received a note back from him, stating he was coming two days after the letter, and she laughed.

“What seems to be so funny?” Jadus asked.

“Sen’s coming. He seems quite outraged that someone tried to kill Talia. Imagine how scandalized my brat of a son will be when he realizes you and I are living together without being married.”


	8. Involving Kris and Dirk

The day before Sen was due to arrive was a free day for Talia, and she made her way to Herald Kris’s rooms, having gained directions from Selenay. She was a little uncomfortable to find that Herald Dirk was in the room with him, but the conversation needed to happen. “Kris, I need to talk to you. Dirk can stay if he’s more capable of keeping his mouth shut than some of the gossips in the girls’ wing. It’s kingdom business, and I’m here on Selenay’s orders.”

Kris motioned her in and shut the door. “We’re Selenay’s spies. Yes, Dirk and I can both keep our mouths shut. What’s Selenay doing sending a first-year trainee down here to me?”

“Not just a first-year trainee,” Dirk said. “I met her when she was first coming in on Rolan. She’s presumptive Queen’s Own.”

“And she also doesn’t like to be talked about like she’s not here, and she has a name. It’s Talia, mister ‘the chicken is already stuffed.’” She looked directly at Kris as she said the last part.

Dirk howled with laughter. Kris sighed. “That’s _twice_ you’ve hit me with that, Talia. Alright, what does Selenay want of me?”

“It’s simple really,” Talia said. She plopped down in Kris’s window seat. “She’s just arranged our marriage for after I’ve completed my training.”

Neither Dirk nor Kris could seem to find anything to say. Kris, finally, found his voice. “That…that’s not her job…”

“Not really, no,” Talia said, “but it’s all an act. It’s not _real._ Part of keeping my idiot father from trying to drag me back down to the Hold was that Selenay promised him _she_ would arrange a marriage and provide a dowry for me. And then while I was home for Midwinter break, I overheard some nasty things that involved me and some unnamed stranger’s nephew getting married, said nephew being made Heir because Elspeth would be ruined by then, Selenay being assassinated, and us taking the throne to favor the Holderkin and said nephew’s uncle. And guess who’s uncle Selenay suspects?”

Dirk eyed his oath-brother. Kris tended to be rather defensive regarding his family, including his uncle.

Kris wasn’t sure how to react. “Now hold on,” he said, “my uncle does enjoy his power, but…” Both Dirk and Talia narrowed their eyes at each him, and he sighed. “Alright. Alright. And just how are we supposed to work this, considering you’re still so young?”

“Well, obviously, Selenay would like to present this as a deathless romance,” Talia said, dramatically pretending to swoon as she fell backwards on the window seat. “But obviously, such a thing can’t just blossom overnight, especially at my age, and she suggests, and I agree, that we start with a friendship based on our shared love of books, which is easy enough, as that, apparently, is very real.”

“Not a bad plan,” Dirk said. “Might I add that it would help if you ingratiate yourself with his best friend, me?”

Talia rolled onto her side, looking cat-like as she stretched. “Care to give me something of interest to help me connect?” she asked.

“How do you feel about music?” Dirk asked. “Kris and I play and sing together all the time.”

“I love music!” Talia said. “I’m learning to play the harp from Grandfather, and he and Grandmother are teaching me to sing. I go to lessons with them every night.”

“Who are your grandparents? I thought you were Holderkin?” Kris asked.

“Herald Raine is my grandmother,” Talia said. “She’s lifebonded to Herald Jadus, so I’ve adopted him as my grandfather, and he seems quite pleased by it.” She proceeded, once more, to explain the story leading up to this visit. “And of course, now I’m here telling the two of you and enlisting your help. I just hope we don’t have to go too far with this farce, because I have too much to do, already, and as for marriage, no offense, Kris, but I don’t like pretty faces. I’d prefer someone more like Dirk here.” She got up, then, and took off, leaving Kris sitting in stunned silence and Dirk laughing.

From Heralds Wing, she decided to tackle the Hulda problem. She had learned something rather interesting from her grandmother, and if Hulda didn’t pay heed to her words, she would, again, go straight to Selenay. Thus it was that her feet led her straight to the royal nursery.

Hulda opened the door, and looked at Talia with disgust. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to see Elspeth.”

“She’s at lessons.”

Talia glanced past Hulda. “She’s not. I can see her playing. At any rate, it’s my job to take her to her next lesson. Selenay wants her to start learning self-defense with Herald Alberich.”

“You’re a lying little brat,” Hulda said. “Princess Elspeth is the Heir, and far too important. She’ll have plenty of guards, and she’s only eight.”

“I strongly suggest you let me take her to her new lessons in obedience of the queen’s orders,” Talia said. “If you don’t, I’ll be forced to tell Selenay that you’re disobeying me, and as the presumptive Queen’s Own, I outrank you, Hulda. And I must remind you that if Selenay finds good reason to be disappointed with you, she can fire you, and as you aren’t actually a citizen of Valdemar, you’ll have to go right back to Rethwellan immediately.”

“Who is it, Hulda?” Elspeth asked, coming over to peak around. “Oh, it’s her! She told me I looked like a fish!”

“Yes,” Talia said, “and your mother wants me to take you to a new lesson today. And if Hulda doesn’t let me take you, I can fire her and send her away, because I’m presumptive Queen’s Own, so I outrank her.”

“Well, I’m the Heir, so I outrank _you_.” Elspeth punctuated this by sticking her tongue out.

Talia looked at Hulda. “Discipline her, or I will.”

“Excuse me?” Hulda asked. “She’s the Heir. Nobody disciplines the Heir.”

“Then I will.” And with that, she grabbed Elspeth by the wrist and gave her a good spanking, which resulted in Elspeth wailing. “And you’re not the Heir, Elspeth, because you haven’t been Chosen by a Companion. Until you’re Chosen by a Companion, you can’t be the Heir. That’s the law, and your mother can’t change it because the law is the same for everyone. And if you’re _not_ Chosen, Kris or Jeri or Kemock will get to be the Heir, and it will most likely be Kris. And do you know what happens to the highborn? Highborn boys and girls get their marriages arranged, and Kris’s marriage has already been arranged, so if you don’t get Chosen, the girl his marriage has been arranged to will be queen, someday, instead of you.”

“But, but…” Elspeth sputtered.

“That’s quite enough.” Hulda picked up Elspeth and set her down back inside. “Go play.” And with that, she shut the door.

Talia didn’t like Hulda at all. But she had made a threat, and now she would have to follow through on it. And so, she went to Selenay, who was working in her office with, of all people, Lord Orthallen.

“What can I do for you, Talia?” Selenay asked.

“I need to speak with you alone, please,” Talia said.

“We’re rather busy, child,” Lord Orthallen said.

Talia placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Orthallen, trying her best to look imposing. “I’m not exactly here to talk about what to do about an unrequited crush, and on _your_ nephew, I might add,” she said. She thought she saw Selenay covering up a smirk with a sip of tea. “I can talk about things like _that_ with Sherril or Jeri. What I need to talk to Selenay about is actually important, my lord, as it involves Princess Elspeth and my responsibilities as presumptive Queen’s Own. As it’s Herald’s business, something you don’t quite understand properly and really _can’t_ , as you’re not one of us, I do believe some privacy is in order, and I do believe that the problems plaguing Princess Elspeth are far more important than whatever it is _you_ are here for. After all, the very future of the kingdom is at stake!”

“Talia is correct,” Selenay said. “I’m deeply sorry, Lord Orthallen, but seeing as this does involve my daughter and the future of our kingdom, I do find that to be a more pressing matter than a feud between a pair of trading guilds. Could you give us just half an hour?”

Orthallen looked darkly at Talia, then bowed to Selenay. “Of course, Majesty.”

Once he was gone, Selenay lost the ability to keep a straight face. “Was the unrequited crush bit really necessary?” she asked.

“What, do you think it was too much? Though I think I rather do like him and Dirk both. I talked to them this morning. When I explained things to them, they seemed rather eager to help. Dirk because he thought it was funny, and Kris because, even though he wanted to defend his uncle, he decided it might keep Nessa off his back for a while. He’s feeling hunted.”

“Is there really something to do with Elspeth?”

“Absolutely. I made a threat that I might not have had the authority to make, and now I need your back-up to follow through.” She told Selenay everything she’d said to Hulda and Elspeth, then, leaving nothing out.

“Well, actually, as presumptive Queen’s Own, you _do_ have that authority, if you feel it’s needed for the good of the kingdom, though it’s preferable you talk to the monarch _before_ taking such drastic measures. And I think I actually do like the idea of her taking at least some basic classes with Alberich. Very well, tell Hulda she’s fired, but I’m also putting you in charge of finding someone else to replace her. And whatever you have to do, get Elspeth to Alberich. And to answer your earliest question,” Selenay said, winking, “no, I don’t think the crush thing was too much. I thought it was hilarious.” She wrote something out, quickly, sealed it with the royal seal, and handed it to Talia. “There’s the official papers you need so she knows she’s really fired.”

Talia took it, grinned and turned around to head back to the royal nursery. She was grinning devilishly when Hulda opened the door again. “I told you not to try me, Hulda, and I told you that I would have you fired by my authority as presumptive Queen’s Own.” She handed her the papers. “You’ll find these signed by Queen Selenay and sealed with her seal.” She pushed past the astonished woman, then, and took Elspeth by the hand. “Come along, Princess. Herald Alberich is waiting.”


	9. Working with Elspeth

Elspeth learned quickly not to throw a tantrum around Alberich. That first day, Alberich put a blade in her hand and told her to spar with Talia, to pretend that Talia was an assassin, even if Talia was a very poor assassin.

When Elspeth just froze and trembled, Talia “stabbed” her right in the heart with the practice blade. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

“But isn’t that what guards are for?” Elspeth asked.

“Yes,” Talia said, “and that’s what Alberich is training me for, because part of being Queen’s Own means I’ll have to be able to protect your mother and you. But your mother can fight. She can protect herself if she absolutely has to. And there may come a time when your guards are all cut down and you don’t have a choice. If I can do it, or even a mere countess like Jeri, or another highborn like Kris or Kemock, can do it, then you can, too.”

Talia saw Alberich arch his brow. She winked at him, because she knew he would follow along with whatever she said, and turned back to Elspeth, waiting for an answer.

Elspeth didn’t disappoint. “Only princesses get to look down on countesses,” she said. “I’m a princess. You’re not.” Then she looked at Talia carefully. “Are you…?” she asked, her voice timid.

Talia sat on the bench and patted the seat next to her, which Elspeth climbed into. “Well, see, that all depends on how you define princess,” Talia said. “If by princess you mean the heir to a kingdom, then I’ve got better claim to the term than you do, as you have to be Chosen by a Companion to be the Heir and someday be the Monarch of Valdemar, and you’re not there yet. But if you just define it as the child of a king or queen, then you might say it. My father is an Elder, and that’s the closest term that Holderkin have to a king, and I’m his oldest daughter.”

“And my lady mother depends on you for advice?” Elspeth asked.

“That’s right,” Talia said. “And she negotiates with my father.”

“But what’s going to happen if I don’t get Chosen?”

“Well, your mother will have to decide on someone else, someone who’s already a Herald, or at least a Herald in training, who’s highborn enough, to be Heir, and she’s already made her decision. It’s going to be Herald Kris.”

“Well, maybe I can marry Herald Kris and be his queen?” Elspeth asked hopefully.

“Oh, no, I don’t think that will work very well,” Talia said. “First, in order to be his equal, you still have to be Chosen and be a Herald. Second, take it from me, an arranged marriage isn’t any kind of fun at all. It’s really better to fall in love.”

“Has your father arranged your marriage already?” Elspeth asked. “Is that how you know?”

“Oh, yes,” Talia said, “and I’m trying to get out of it. And that’s the third reason it wouldn’t work out for you to marry Kris. You see, remember when I told you earlier that Kris’s marriage has already been arranged?” Elspeth nodded and Talia continued. “Well, who do you think my marriage is arranged to? And I do have a bit of a crush on him, which is fine, I suppose, but what if that’s all it is? But what if it’s more? And if it is, you wouldn’t hurt me by taking him away from me, would you?” 

Elspeth shook her head. “No, absolutely not!”

“Good, then we can be friends. Because that’s something friends never do. They never intentionally hurt their friends. And if you like, I can help you get Chosen, but it might take a few years.”

“Yes, I do want to be Chosen!” Elspeth said. “But why might it take a few years?”

Talia shrugged. “Well, for one, you’ve been quite a little brat, from what I’ve been told. So, you’ve got lots to learn about how to treat other people. For another thing, you’re younger than usually Chosen. The average age of a person being Chosen isn’t until thirteen.”

“But I can learn!” Elspeth promised. “Please be my friend, Talia, and help me learn, so I can be Chosen, and be the Heir!”

Talia hugged Elspeth. “I will absolutely be your friend, Elspeth, and I’ll be a better friend to you than Hulda ever was, because I’ll always be honest with you, and I’ll help you make other friends. Because the truth is that it doesn’t matter what rank someone is, or even if they have no rank. What matters is what’s in someone’s heart. And there’s no better judge of that than our Companions. After we finish here, would you like to meet mine?”

“I…” Elspeth sniffed. “I’m scared of Companions. Hulda told me such scary stories about them.”

“There’s no reason to be scared of a Companion. I promise you that Hulda lied. She was intentionally trying to keep you from being Chosen and being the Heir. That’s why I fired her. Now come on. You listen to Herald Alberich for the next half hour, Elspeth, and I promise, I’ll introduce you to Rolan.”

Alberich set Elsepth some exercises and then assigned her to run ten laps, figuring it would give him enough time to learn from Talia exactly what all that had been about, and he turned to her. “Now tell me, you, the meaning of this.”

Talia smiled and explained to Alberich everything that she, Selenay, and Raine had planned to catch the traitor. “Of course, my father is supposed to arrive tomorrow. Grandmother wrote to him about the murder attempt.”

“But of course, a princess, you are not. Lied to Elspeth, you did.”

“Yes, I did sprinkle a few lies in there. But my father is an Elder, and that is the closest the Holderkin actually come to recognizing any kind of monarch. The barely recognize Selenay as Queen of Valdemar, and themselves as part of Valdemar, because they rely on Valdemar’s laws to keep them safe. That’s how my grandmother convinced them to leave Karse. The biggest lie is that I have a crush on Kris, but that’s a carefully calculated bit of gossip to be sent around.”

Alberich thought it all over. Finally, he spoke his mind. “A good plan it is, overall. A few weaknesses, but easy to fix. Good to spread some misinformation it is. Even better when it seems to align with the enemy’s plan. Already remind me some of Talamir, you do.”

***

The next day, Sen arrived, Justus with him, and demanded to see Talia. The girl came obediently in from Companion’s Field. “Hello, Father. Hello, Justus. As you can see, I survived the attempt on my life quite well.”

“When your grandmother wrote to me about it, I had to see for myself. She didn’t give much information,” Sen said.

“Because she knows you can barely read,” Talia said. “We don’t yet know who was behind it. The actual perpetrators were caught, but there is suspicion that they weren’t acting fully of their own accord. They won’t speak, though, and torture is forbidden.”

“I still can’t believe we came all the way up here for a mere girl,” Justus said.

“Do I need to let Alberich teach you another lesson?” Talia asked. “Or shall I do it myself, this time?” When Justus blanched, remembering his last meeting with the Weaponsmaster, Talia smiled and turned back to her father. “Would you like me to take you to Grandmother? She and Herald Jadus were most overjoyed to be reunited, and she’s been supervising him giving me music lessons. Oh, and you’ll find Grandmother to be quite different from the last time you saw her. She’s much her old self, more the woman she was before your father forced her to wed him against her will.”

Talia led the two men to Jadus and Raine’s quarters and knocked on the door. Raine called for them to come in, and she smiled at them. “Sen, Justus, this is Herald Jadus, the one I was lifebonded to before I ended up first in Karse and then at Maloshold. Sen, I expect you to give him the same damned respect you gave your father, because as fast as I got captured in Karse and as fast as I got forced to wed Malo and got with child, there’s a bit of a chance he _is_ your father and you weren’t actually born premature.”

Sen paled. Jadus just held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, son.”

“The Elders will never believe a word of this,” Justus said.

“Oh, Talia, childling,” Jadus said, “there’s a present for you up on the mantle, next to My Lady. Would you mind bringing My Lady to me and opening up your gift?”

Talia happily fetched Jadus the harp, and a delighted “Oh!” escaped her as she opened the box to find a small harp for her to practice with. “Oh, thank you!” She hugged Jadus and Raine both.

Jadus looked at Sen and Justus. “What about the two of you? Do either of you play or sing?”

“No,” Sen said. “I think Talia has the bulk of musical talent, but none of the others have shown even interest. It’s not really something we do among the Holderkin…”

“It’s not allowed unless it’s hymns or the sheep song,” Justus added. He was staring at Jadus’s legs.

“Wondering how I lost them?” Jadus asked. “It was during the Tedrel wars, when all those mercs were pouring across the border from Karse. You would have been a little, at the time. I was part of what was called the King’s Six, six specially chosen Heralds to help guard King Sendar out on the field. But he got killed, anyway, and I lost my legs from the sustained injuries. I spent the next several years feeling sorry for myself. Then your sister brought your grandmother back into my life, and I’ve never been happier.”

“Justus,” Sen said, “stay here. I need to speak with the queen about your sister.”


	10. Rumor Has It

Talia was _not_ amused by this most recent turn of events. But at least her father and brother had left again.

“You realize, of course, that I won’t actually register it,” Selenay promised.

“I know. And I suppose I should thank you for managing to negotiate my father up to age sixteen instead of getting me married to Kris immediately. On the upside, his reaction to this ought to be fun.”

“Talia, I’ve known you less than a year, and already, I’ve learned your facial expressions. You were so shy when you first arrived, crying, and then apologizing for getting me all grubby! But now, you’ve started to grow in confidence, and I’m glad. But what I’m seeing now suggests mischief.”

“Holderkin wedding traditions, my queen, can be rather…interesting. And you can bet my father will insist that we follow at least some of them, including the least comfortable of them. Although at least I’m forming a friendship with Kris and Dirk. Since I’m learning music from my grandparents, Kris, Dirk, and I are planning to form a bit of a musical trio.”

“Oh, that will be wonderful at parties! Just wait until you’ve got your Whites, Talia. When we manage to get a good number of us all together, we have the best parties, way better than anything you’ll see at court.”

Talia smiled. “I believe it. Well, I must be off. I need to inform my _beloved betrothed_ that he and I are to be wed as soon as I turn sixteen. But do you think it can at least be kept somewhat small?”

“I’ll try. It’ll be easier, actually, then if you were actually at full rank as Queen’s Own.”

“Good. Although, hopefully, Kris and I won’t even have to go through with this farce. I’d much rather expose the traitor and get Elspeth Chosen. Once Alberich and I got it through to her that she _has_ to be Chosen, or else she won’t be Heir, she started trembling, and then gave in and started doing anything Alberich and I told her.” 

Selenay’s eyes lit up. “Talia, you may well be a miracle worker!”

***

The more Talia told Kris about Holderkin traditions regarding marriage, the more the color drained from Kris’s face, and the more Dirk laughed. “You’re pulling my leg,” he said at last. “You must be.”

“Oh, no, absolutely not,” Talia said. “I wish I was. And I’m going to try to have as few of them involved as possible, but the one involving my grandmother is one I likely won’t be able to get rid of. And hope it’s my grandmother that takes the position, because otherwise we could end up in a lot of trouble.”

“Well, at least you’ll be properly of age,” Kris said at last.

“And that’s still three years,” Dirk said. “This might all get taken care of before then.”

Talia nodded. “Dirk’s right. Selenay and I were saying the same thing. But just in case, are you going to take it amiss if I spend some time with Skif? After all, he is my friend.”

“You and Skif could be falling in bed for all I care, or you and Dirk for that matter,” Kris said. “Just make sure you keep it discreet if you do,” he added with a wink. “After all, how is it going to look if the wife of a potential Heir, provided you don’t get the Brat in shape, is out having affairs all the time?”

Talia punched him lightly. “Just you wait. Elspeth will absolutely be Chosen. And though it most likely won’t be by the time I’m sixteen, so long as we have someone like my grandmother in the room that night instead of someone like _Keldar_ , we should be fine.” The face Talia made when she said Keldar’s name told Kris and Dirk all they needed to know about the woman.

“How many are in on all of this, anyway?” Dirk asked.

“Well, the three of us, Selenay, and my grandparents,” Talia said, “and I had to bring in Alberich. He said I’m already starting to remind him of Talamir.”

“Good choice,” Dirk said. “For all that he’s from Karse, his loyalty is to Valdemar and to the Circle. Are we going to have to explain all of this to Gaytha? She can be a bit of a gossip.”

“You mean for my wedding tunic?” Talia asked. “Oh, Havens…I hadn’t thought about it! I don’t suppose there are any Heralds who can embroider the flowers around the edge and neckline? Cuffs of the pants, too. Because I can sew them, but my embroidery is absolutely useless.”

“Selenay or Jeri, likely,” Kris said. “Just about every highborn girl I know learns how to embroider. Skif, as well, considering his background.”

Talia tilted her head. “But…isn’t Skif a former thief? Why would a thief need to know embroidery?”

“Simple,” Dirk said. “If you steal a handkerchief that’s got unique embroidery on it, you’ve got to pick it out, but carefully, in order to resell it. But if you can add in a completely different embroidery that’s less unique, but still nice, you can get more coin for it.”

“Leave it to Selenay’s official thieves to know that,” Talia said. “Well, Skif _is_ starting to ask questions. It might not be the worst thing in the world to bring him in.”

“Yes, but when do I get to tell Nessa?” Kris asked.

“No worries, Kris,” Talia said with a wink. “I don’t mind if you fall into bed with her. You can even be the first Heir to follow Holderkin tradition and have multiple Wives, so long as I’m Firstwife.”

Dirk snickered as Kris turned red. “No, thank you. I can already tell I’m going to have a hard enough time handling being married to you!”

***

“Alright, Talia, what’s the big news that you can’t tell anyone else and you need to swear me to secrecy to?”

Talia and Skif sat in Talia’s room. She’d made him swear on his very life that he wouldn’t tell a soul about what she was going to tell him. She’d seemed so anxious that he’d sworn it.

“Well, my father has been meddling quite a bit, and I think he’s working with someone up here in Haven to keep Elspeth from being Chosen and maneuver himself into power, somehow, while that other person is using my father and attempting to use me.” She explained to Skif, then, everything she knew, as well as the plan.

When she was done, Skif let out a low whistle. “You’re in this a bit deep, ain’t you? Well, it turns out Dirk and Kris are right. I can embroider, and for you I’ll do it. I just wish you weren’t betrothed already.”

“Why?”

“Hells, Talia, haven’t you noticed?” And he kissed her.

Talia turned bright red, remembering some of the teasing she’d had in the bathing room from the other girls. She leaned in to kiss him, then, and things might have gone further, but the dinner bell rang, reminding both of them of how hungry they were. “Well, at least join me for dinner?”

“Are you sure your betrothed won’t mind?”

Talia laughed. “Right now, we’re not even letting any kind of romance be known, let alone the engagement. As far as anyone knows, it’s an unrequited crush on my part, and any rumors that fly about me turning to you for comfort just make things better.”

***

And a week later, Talia’s predictions turned out to be correct. Rumors were spreading all over the place. She was slipping into Kris’s rooms because she had a crush on him. No, that couldn’t be. She was obviously dating Skif, after all. But hadn’t they just sworn blood-brotherhood that morning? Besides, Talia and Kris were both heavy readers. Perhaps that was it? Well, no, someone else had heard that Kris’s rooms were just the meeting place for Talia and someone else, perhaps Kris’s partner?

The more the rumors flew, the more those involved in the plan laughed in private, and the more frustrated about things Orthallen seemed to grow. Not that he could say anything. Even though he knew about the betrothal, it hadn’t been announced, and so he couldn’t say anything in public until then.

And as Talia sat with her grandparents, Jadus just shook his head. “You, child, are enjoying this just a little too much.”

“Well, I got some advice from Skif,” Talia said. “If the gossips are going to talk, anyway, I might as well give them something good to talk about.”


	11. Wedding Night Mischief

The next three years didn’t go as smoothly as Talia would have liked. Before her first year at the Collegium was out, the Death Bell rang for Herald Ylda and for both of Talia’s grandparents, which gave her less buffer on the rare occasions that Sen arrived. Then there were the letters that first Andrean and then Justus had been killed by raiders, and another one that Vrisa was married. And as her sixteenth birthday approached, Talia’s nerves grew more and more frazzled.

The one bright spot was that Elspeth had finally left the way of the Brat behind completely. And now, a week from Midsummer, Talia approached Selenay at a time when she knew the queen wouldn’t be busy.

“What can I do for you, Talia?”

“Well, it’s just, I know she’s still young, yet, only eleven, but Elspeth hasn’t been Chosen yet, which means Kris and I still have to go through with this farce of an arranged marriage, and I was wondering…. Selenay, would you take up the mother’s role on the wedding night?”

Selenay’s eyes softened, and she hugged Talia tightly. “I would be honored. Just tell me what you need me to do.” As Talia told her what was generally expected, and what she thought was a good idea, Selenay looked horrified, and then laughed. “I love it.”

“As it is, I took care of the Nessa problem. After all, I can’t have another woman pursuing _my_ husband, now can?”

“How did you do that?’

“I told Kris to let her catch him. One last fling, if you will. Once she did, she wasn’t interested anymore. Now she can chase someone else.”

***

The whole Collegium was abuzz. Keren and Sherill were helping Talia pack to move her things into Kris’s quarters when Elspeth came calling. “Oh! What’s going on?”

“Catling,” Talia said, “do you remember a few years ago, when I told you about Kris and me?” Elspeth nodded, and Talia smiled. “Well, I turn sixteen in a week, and we’re going through with the wedding, but it’s okay.”

“You mean you fell in love with him? This is the deathless romance Mother was talking about all dreamily this morning?” Elspeth asked.

“This is it,” Talia said. “But I’m not worried one bit about you. You’re as old, now, as Herald Dirk was when he was Chosen, and in a couple of years, you’ll be the average age of Choosing, and I just know you’ll be a great Herald and a great Heir, and someday, you’ll be a great Queen.”

“Can I please come to the wedding?” Elspeth asked.

“Elspeth, catling, I would be most upset if you didn’t. In fact, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Elspeth’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

“Well, among my people, the bride’s younger sisters who aren’t married yet all wear wild flower garlands in their hair, and the bride’s favorite sister holds the rings. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes!” the girl squealed. “Oh, yes!” And she hugged Talia tightly before running off to make sure she had the best possible garland.

“True love, huh?” Keren asked wryly after the girl was out of earshot.

Talia shrugged. “Honestly, I wish it was. It would make all of this easier.”

“As it is, the whole Circle is scandalized by this, not to mention the rest of the Collegium,” Sherril said. “The idea of two Heralds, one of them a Trainee, in an arranged marriage? Well, we’ve told the younger trainees that this is a love match.”

“It’s what Selenay and I have spread around court, as well,” Talia said, “along with something about the all mysterious Holderkin tradition demanding that I get this done now. Since the law is that there is no one true way, and even Selenay can’t force me to abandon my chosen faith, it’s enough to calm the Council and the people in court, and only those who need to know the truth that this is arranged and to catch a traitor _do_ know.”

“And is Holderkin tradition going to demand that you start pushing out babies immediately, little centaur?” Keren asked.

“I worked with my father, who is an Elder, to find a way to avoid that until after I’ve finished my internship,” Talia said. “ _Very_ convenient bits of ancient Holderkin scripture and all that.”

“In that case,” Sherril said, “since Kris _is_ rather handsome, and spending all that time together, you might end up in bed after all, you do know how to use moon powder, right?”

“No. Nobody’s thought of that, yet!” Talia cried.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keren said. “It’s easy. We’ll show you. We might not have to worry about getting pregnant, but it’s also damned useful out in the field for regulating your moon days or for putting them off when they’ll be inconvenient.”

“Good to know,” Talia said, “but the fact is that I will _not_ be falling in bed with Kris. We’ve already worked out those particular details.”

“Maybe it’s not Kris she’s actually in love with,” Sherril teased.

“Oh?” Keren asked. “You think there’s someone else?”

“Considering how much time they’ve spent together,” Sherril said, “I do think perhaps she’s fallen for her betrothed’s _partner._ ”

Talia turned bright red and threw a shirt at Sherril. “Honestly, hasn’t anyone got any idea in their head other than who’s having sex with whom?”

Sherril and Keren both laughed.

***

The Holderkin ceremony was simple enough, though some was added to satisfy the Heralds and those at Court. Sen couldn’t leave his hold completely abandoned, so Keltev was at home with the Wives, and instead, Sen had brought Talia’s next eldest brother, twelve-year-old Kemen, who was off the Hold for the first time in his young life. In awe and looking around, he seemed to be realizing what his older sister had learned, that there was so much more to life than the Hold, and the look in his eyes said that he wanted to learn it all.

There were no vows said, and Elspeth, playing her part perfectly, handed up the very plain bands that Talia and Kris exchanged. Was it Talia, or did Orthallen seem to be smirking when Sen reminded Talia that she was supposed to be obedient to her Honored Husband? Did he think he was going to influence Kris to control her and, thus, Selenay? If so, he would soon find that he had another thing coming.

There was a small reception, of sorts, during which Talia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I am _not_ serving you honey cake and mead on my knees, waiting for your permission to eat,” she said to Kris, stuffing a bite of one in her own mouth rebelliously.

“Thank the gods,” Kris said. “I don’t think I could keep my face straight if you tried to pretend to be _that_ meek.”

“You’re not going to discipline her?” Kemen asked in awe.

“Havens! Why would I do that?” Kris asked.

“She refused to serve you, and she ate before you,” Kemen said. “Father said that a woman should always be subservient.”

“Father is wrong,” Talia said. She handed him a honey cake. “There are lots of sweets, and Mero made some amazing food. Enjoy.”

Kemen wrinkled his brow in confusion. “Mero sounds like a male’s name. A male made the food?”

“Yes, and he’s better than Keldar,” Talia said. “He cooks for the whole Collegium.”

Kemen’s eyes landed on Rolan, then. “Is that your Companion? He’s wonderful!” On Talia’s trips home to the Hold, the poor thing had been too young, and hadn’t been allowed out to visit his sister’s “horse.”

Talia smiled. “Yes, that’s Rolan, and over there is Kris’s Companion, Tantris. Would you like to meet them?”

“Yes, please!” Kemen said. And Talia took him over.

 _:Your new father-in-law isn’t going to be happy,:_ Tantris commented.

 _:I don’t care,:_ Kris replied _. :I’m not exactly happy about all this, either. I know Talis’s not. Nobody really seems to be happy except Sen and my uncle, for that matter, which, I hate to say, seems to lend a lot more credence to the suspicions. Hellfires, I’m pretty sure Dirk is absolutely miserable watching all of this.:_

_:Ahrodie says he is, but she’s not completely sure of the cause. She suspects he’s rather begun to fancy Talia, himself.:_

_:If that’s the case, then let him have her, even if they have to keep it under the rose for now. So long as she’s willing, that is. What do you think of the kid?:_

_:Kemen? That’s why Sen isn’t going to be happy. Embarrassing enough for him, I’m sure, to have one Herald in the family, and a girl at that. At least that’s one less dowry he has to pay out. But_ two _, and losing a son?:_

Kris laughed. “What’s so funny?” Dirk asked, coming up behind him.

“Something Tantris said,” Kris said, relaying the news about Kemen. “Apparently, the kid isn’t going home.”

“I suppose I ought to congratulate you and Talia, even though I know neither of you have your hearts in this…”

“Trust me, brother-mine, they’re not. Something tells me you would be a much better groom for her.” Kris shrugged. “We even confirmed with Selenay. The legal paperwork isn’t even getting filed.”

***

Selenay walked with Talia down to the rooms she was now sharing with Kris. She was _supposed_ to be getting Talia ready for bed before Kris arrived and giving her last minute marital advice before witnessing the consummation so that she could hand she sheet out to Sen, who would be sitting outside the whole time, after, with the sheet to be burned in a symbolic final release of the Father’s responsibility for the girl.

Instead, she helped Talia assume the proper position, pricked her own thumb, and left a smear of blood in the appropriate spot. “Would you believe that I didn’t bleed during my first time?” she asked. “Did you actually, with Skif?”

“Skif and I never got around to it. We kept falling asleep. But his reputation as a lady killer is made, and it boosted his self confidence to the levels he needed to get another girlfriend, so it all worked out.”

Selenay laughed. “Oh my. Oh, that’s too funny. I promise not to say a word, though. Hmm… Sounds like the groom is here to bed his blushing bride. Ready to play your part?”

“Goddess, after sleeping next door to a very unsubtle and not-so-quiet Destria for three years, I’d better be ready!” Talia slid into bed and under the covers, then, just as Kris slipped in through the door to the teasing and jeering of the men, yet another Holderkin tradition.

He shut the door tight and locked it. “Do Holderkin do this _every_ time a man gets married, or just for his first wife?”

“Just for his First Wife,” Talia said. “After that, he gets to join in with the other men, because it’s assumed that he has the experience. And only the mother of a First Wife gets to play this role. If we were trying to start our own Hold, I would be in Selenay’s place for every Wife you take after me. Oh, just a moment.” She threw aside the covers and hopped up, crossing over to the table. “I’m supposed to give you your Bride Gift first, which, as far as I’m concerned, is the only good thing you’re getting out of all of this and one of very few good traditions of my people.” She picked up a box and held it out to him.

“Talia, you know you didn’t have to do this,” Kris said, opening it. He looked at her, then, perturbed. “A cookbook? Really?”

“Well, maybe you’ll finally learn how to stuff a chicken,” Talia said. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She glanced towards the door. “Ready to get rough with me?”

Selenay, who was sitting by the door with some wine and looked quite pleased with herself and, Kris guessed, had very likely helped Talia pick out the book, waved her hand towards them. “You two get to it, already, and let’s get this over with.”

Kris nodded, and then looked at Talia. “Strip, wench. I’m going to make you pay for such a terrible gift.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t please you,” Talia said, plopping down on the bed as if Kris had pushed her. “I’ll do better in the future. I promise.”

“You’d better.” Kris slapped his own arm to make it sound to those outside the door as if he’d slapped Talia, who let out a well-faked yelp of pain. Then he ripped a piece of fabric, as if he were ripping her tunic.

“Please, be gentle,” Talia whimpered. She sounded afraid, but she was yawning, and looked so incredibly bored.

Selenay heard something come through the door about Kris finally properly disciplining Talia and putting her in her place, and she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. After that came some more practiced whimpers from Talia. But then Talia and Kris looked at each other, looked at the door, back at each other, and Talia, drawing on everything she’d heard from living next door to Destria, began faking sounds of _pleasure._

And as Talia let out a very loud, “Oh, Kris!”, Selenay dropped her goblet and nearly lost her chair. Once it was all over, it was all she could do to shove the sheet into Sen's hands and get away to her own chambers before completely losing herself into helpless laughter.


	12. An Evening Ride

As soon as Sen was gone, as well as Selenay, as none of the other Heralds in the wing were going to question anything their queen was involved in, there was pounding on the door, which Kris threw open, both he and Talia still laughing, now that they were free to let it out.

Dirk was leading the group, and he turned to them. “You see? I told you it was an act and that Kris wasn’t actually hurting her.”

Teren took in the scene, himself. The presumptive Queen’s Own was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her eyes sparkling as she reached for one of the leftover honey cakes from earlier. “Let me guess,” he said. “It was an act for that bastard that calls himself Talia’s father?”

“Completely and totally,” Talia said. “Although we might have disturbed even him a bit towards the end.”

“Disturbed _him_?” Keren asked. “I knew what was going to happen, and I was _still_ convinced you had some weird preferences.”

“You mean like enjoying pain?” Talia asked? Keren nodded, and Talia began laughing again. “Oh, no. If I wanted pain, I’d eat Kris’s cooking!”

“That reminds me,” Kris said. “Look on that desk and see what she thought made an appropriate wedding gift.”

Teren picked up the book and flipped through it. “Impressive. How did you manage to find one with an introduction to stuffing chickens that specifies that the guts and stuffing aren’t the same thing?”

Talia grinned. “I had help from Dirk and Selenay. We were about to give up when Dirk mentioned it to his family in a letter, and his mother was kind enough to hand-write and add in a special section to one of hers.” She remained amused even though Kris’s look promised payback.

“I’m just glad that bit of acting is over,” Kris said at last. “I don’t know about Talia, but I’m ready for bed.”

***

There was, Talia decided, a great upside to playing at being married to Kris. She was studying law this year because of her need to know and understand Valdemaran law well due to her position as Queen’s Own, and Kris made for an excellent tutor.

She was bothered, though, by the fact that Dirk rarely came around, anymore, when she wasn’t in classes. It made her wish she could Mindspeak Rolan. He might have been able to give her some insight. Then, one day, having forgotten a book, she headed back to the suite she and Kris were sharing, only to hear them talking about her.

“I can’t help it,” Dirk was saying. “The more I’m around her, the more she affects me.”

“She misses you coming around, though, you know.”

“I know. But how would it look if I were to suddenly start courting her?”

Talia couldn’t just listen anymore. She opened the door. “I forgot one of my books,” she said, shutting the door firmly behind her. “But I think you should know, I overheard that, and oh, goddess, Dirk, I have missed you coming around.”

“I know, Talia, and I’m terribly sorry,” Dirk said, standing suddenly.

“Dirk, don’t you dare,” Kris said. “You’ve been moping around here every day like a man with a lifebond, and Talia? You’ve not exactly been subtle with the way you look at my partner, either, or with how his absences have been affecting you.”

Talia hadn’t been this embarrassed in quite some time. “You must think something terrible about me, Kris. Here we are, close to midwinter, married nearly six months, never consummated, and I’m making moon eyes at Dirk!”

“Terrible?” Kris shook his head. “On the contrary, I think it’s wonderful! My two favorite people finding love with each other?”

“Yes, but Kris, the need to draw out the traitor…” Dirk started.

“So? Dirk, who’s going to notice other than other Heralds who are aware of the truth?”

“Servants,” Talia pointed out. “Selenay told me once that the maids know everything.”

“Then we’ll find a way for the two of you to be together,” Kris said. “In fact, why don’t the three of us go for a ride this evening, hmm?”

Talia hugged him. “You are the best fake husband ever, you know that?” She grabbed the book she had forgotten. “I need to get back to my classes. I’ll see the two of you this evening.”

***

That evening, the three of them rode into Companion’s Field. Kris swore he knew a place where there would be privacy, and he led them to a forested area and then down a trail towards the river. When they got there, he led them to a little grotto. “I’ve brought others here,” he said. “There’s a nice soft mossy area perfect for trysting, right over there, and…”

He didn’t bother finishing. Dirk and Talia were already kissing. He tried to tell them he was going for a walk to let them be for a bit. All he got was Talia muttering, “Go away, Kris…” and he laughed a little.

“Alright, you two. Just try not to get carried away.”

He went walking with Tantris, then, grinning to himself.

_:You seem rather pleased with yourself, Chosen.:_

_:Of course I am. Have you seen how much those two clearly want each other? Why should I make them both stay miserable when I can help them be at least somewhat happy under miserable circumstances?:_

_:So long as it stays discreet. They need to stay careful about this, and so do you. There’s likely to be pressure on the two of you to have a child as soon as she finishes her training and her internship, especially if Elspeth isn’t Chosen on time.:_

_:Then let’s hope that the only thing their children inherit from Dirk is his eyes. He and I both have blue eyes. Otherwise, so long as they resemble Talia in the rest, there shouldn’t be any questions, especially if I don’t question things.:_

_:At least there’s precedent for the Monarch’s Own to be the co-consort to the Monarch.:_

_:Really? I didn’t know.:_

_:Talia did. But then, unlike you, she’s studied Vanyel obsessively.:_

_:What’s Vanyel got to do with things, Featherfoot? He was neither.:_

_:No, but it means she has a good idea of what was going on during his time. While you’re both students of law, she’s a superior student of history to you. That being said, Randale’s Monarch’s Own was lifebonded to him, and the next Monarch’s Own, Jisa, was also co-consort.:_

_:Huh. I didn’t know that. Well, I’d much rather not see that happen. I’d much rather simply see Elspeth Chosen.:_

_:So would I, Chosen,_ : Tantris said, _:so would I.:_


	13. Elspeth, Chosen

Kris wasn’t there the day Sherril and Keren arrived with Talia’s Whites. He and Dirk were both on circuit, Dirk alone, and Kris mentoring Skif, who had been passed into Whites the previous year. “I wonder if Kris spent time preening in front of the mirror when he got his?” Talia asked.

“I doubt it,” Keren said. “He knew damned well how good looking he was, even as a student.”

“This is normally the point where we would take you to select your own quarters,” Sherril said, “but considering the situation…”

“Yes, well, this isn’t working out very well, and we _still_ haven’t drawn out the traitor. And, yes, even Kris is willing to admit that his uncle could be up to something nasty. But he’s just so slippery, so cool…so unreadable…and it’s quite possibly the most annoying thing in the world. Either that or knowing I’m stuck in an arranged marriage, knowing that Kris doesn’t want to be married and that I can’t be with the one I actually _want._ ”

“You mean rumors of you and Dirk are…?”

“True, Keren. I think. If those rumors are that he and I… Hells, I’m married to Kris and lifebonded to his partner!”

“Oh, Talia, sweetie…” If anybody understood, it would be these two, Sherril and Keren, who had shared a lifebond for almost as long as Talia had been at the Collegium, who might have been part of a rare lifebonded trio if Ylsa had survived. The two converged around her now, hugging her tightly.

***

Talia spent the next several nights yearning for Dirk. He wasn’t home yet. Neither were Kris and Skif, for that matter. Part of her still felt a bit guilty, even though she knew she had Kris’s blessing on this affair that she and Dirk had been carrying on for the past two years. Not that either relationship had ever been fully consummated. That, alone, was enough reason for frustration.

And then there was Elspeth. The poor girl was absolutely miserable. She longed to be Chosen. She sometimes wept in Talia’s arms because she was nearing her fourteenth birthday and had not been Chosen yet, and the Council was pressuring Selenay to choose an Heir. There was especially heavy pressure to choose Kris.

Two nights before either Dirk or Kris were due home, Talia was lying, awake, when she noticed a strange light. She pulled on her robe and slid on her slippers as she looked out the window. Elspeth was crossing across the grounds as if drawn to Companion’s Field.

Talia moved quickly, practically running, trying to catch up with Elspeth, but the girl moved with such purpose, and Talia wasn’t sure if the princess was awake or if she was sleepwalking. If the later, she was sure it would be a bad idea to wake her, but she had to keep her safe.

Eventually, Talia caught up to her at the fence around Companion’s Field. Elspeth turned to her, smiling. “She Chose me, Talia. Gwena called to me, and she Chose me.”

Gwena? Talia didn’t remember a Companion named Gwena. But that would mean…

Oh, she remembered, now. Gwena was a shy mare, rarely seen. But now, here she was, having Chosen, and Talia’s own smile couldn’t be any bigger. “Congratulations, catling. I knew it would happen. You stay here.” She handed over her cloak. “Use this to keep warm. Bond with her. I have to tell your mother!”

And with that, as dawn was breaking, Talia ran back to the rooms she shared with Kris. She wanted to shout with joy, running into the palace in her night shift, but it simply wouldn’t do. She had to maintain protocol, and that meant dressing in Whites and walking, yes, walking, to Selenay’s chambers.

But once she did arrive, she wasn’t sure what made her happier, if it was telling Selenay that Elspeth had finally been Chosen, or if it was the subtle and quickly gone look of outrage on Orthallen’s face upon hearing the news. Whatever it was, she knew her eyes were dancing, even if she couldn’t.

***

As soon as Kris and Skif arrived, Talia greeted them joyfully. For the sake of those around who didn’t know the truth, she greeted Kris with a very satisfying welcome home kiss.

“If that’s the way I’m going to be greeted, maybe I ought to go out on circuit more often,” Kris joked.

“Hush. I didn’t have time to send a letter, so you haven’t had the news, but something wonderful has happened!” Talia just couldn’t keep it in. “Elspeth has been Chosen!”

“Hey now, that’s wonderful news,” Skif said. “Takes a bit of pressure off the two of you, doesn’t it?”

Talia made a face. “Hardly. Kris, I got a letter from your mother, yesterday. She wants to know why you and I haven’t provided her with a grandchild, yet, since she can’t seem to get your idiot brother to so much as take a wife.”

“I’m sorry,” Kris said. “That’s not going to be easy to answer.”

“It gets worse,” Talia said. “Your uncle delivered it. ‘I’ve assured my sister-in-law that you’re still quite young, Talia, and that you’re merely waiting until after you’ve completed your internship. After all, you’re in such an important condition. Would you say that’s the truth?’”

Kris shook his head, laughing. “That,” he said, “was one of the best impersonations I’ve ever heard of my uncle. So, what did you tell him?”

Talia smiled. “I batted my eyes and told him that he’d hit the nail on the very head, and oh, how thoughtful it was of him to be so helpful where family matters are concerned, especially since I know him and I’m more comfortable with him than with your parents, who I was _so_ disappointed to find weren’t at the wedding. But of course, I understand how busy their own positions keep them. But obviously, I’m looking forward to starting our family.”

Kris and Skif couldn’t stop laughing. It was shortly after that, that Dirk arrived. “Well, it looks like Talia can escort us all back in,” Skif said. “You just missed the best impersonation of Lord Orthallen anyone’s ever done.”

“He didn’t seem to appreciate my sarcasm,” Talia said. “But that’s what he gets for reading _my_ mail, which he must have done, since _I_ didn’t tell him what was in it. But you also missed me telling Kris and Skif the best news. Elspeth’s been Chosen!”

“That’s wonderful!” Dirk exclaimed.

“Come on,” Talia said. “I know the three of you want to get unpacked, and I have to meet up with Elcarth. I have to memorize all of those family arms and titles.”

***

Orthallen sought out his nephew while Talia was with Elcarth. “I’d heard you were home,” he said. “How did your circuit go?”

“It went just fine,” Kris said. “Talia met Skif and me at the gate and told us the good news.”

“Oh, yes, wonderful news, isn’t it? Now your only pressure to have children is coming from your mother.”

“Yes, Talia told me about the letter she got from her. And, obviously, seeing her in Whites when I got back was a very pleasant surprise, but I had an idea that she would be. Dirk’s next up to play mentor, so he’ll take her out in the field for her internship.”

“Yes, not exactly a secret,” Orthallen said. “Are you sure that you are alright with such an arrangement?”

Kris arched an eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that I ought to be jealous that my wife is going to be with my partner for a year and a half? Hardly. Aside from Dirk’s loyalty as my best friend, I’m assured of Talia’s loyalty not only by her vows but also because…well… Let’s just say there are benefits to wedding and bedding someone with her particular Gift.” Or so Kris had heard. He and Talia had yet to follow through on any type of actual marital activities because he had his own discreet dalliances on the rare occasion he wanted them, and she had hers with Dirk.

“Ah, yes, her Gift. There have been rumors, of course, that she has been misusing it, to read the Council and act on it, or perhaps to even influence how members of Council feel about certain things? But then, as her husband, surely you would know the truth of that. I’m sure she confides in you everything.”

“As a matter of fact, she does,” Kris said. “And I do mean _everything._ Talia and I have no secrets between us. And I know for a fact that she would never misuse her Gift. She has it fully under control, as well.”

“And you’re sure she hasn’t used it to influence even you?”

Oh, Kris had to give it to his uncle. He was slick, and so careful in his questioning. He was good at sounding as if he was merely validly concerned. Kris just let himself smirk a little. “Well, a little, at times, but only with my permission, and only to enhance lovemaking. Be jealous, uncle. Be very jealous. Rumors to the contrary, she was completely inexperienced that first night, but now? Well, she’s certainly given _me_ no reason to complain. Trust me, if there’s a delay in her getting pregnant after her internship, it _won’t_ be for lack of trying. But I digress. No, she’s never been unethical in her Gift. You can definitely feel a difference in the way you sense your emotions if she’s using it on you.” He looked at Orthallen slyly. “Or maybe that’s the real reason you’re asking? Jealous because you don’t get that kind of passion?”

 _Got him,_ Kris thought as Orthallen began to turn red a little.

 _:Good job, little brother,:_ Tantris said. _:You have him sweating a little. I’ll bet he didn’t expect you to turn the subject to sex! I wouldn’t say too much more, though. He might actually get jealous and try to find a way to get a taste, himself. Though, how you’re able to make all that up when the two of you haven’t actually done anything, I don’t know.:_

 _:Hush, Featherfoot.:_ If Kris were honest with himself, he had himself wanting a taste of what he was describing.

“Well, I’ll leave you be. I’m sure she’ll be back from her latest lessons any time,” Orthallen said at last. “I’ll see you at the fealty ceremony and the ball that follows?”

“Of course, uncle.”


	14. Caught in a Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There is smut. And the start of trouble. And this chapter is why this story is now at an E rating.

“Talia! Do you think Father knows you’ve earned your Whites, yet?”

“If not, he’ll learn when the tax officials show up to let him know he doesn’t have to pay this year because of it.” Talia looked up at Kemen. When he had been Chosen, on the day of her wedding no less, she’d been rather proud, not only of him but also proud to know that yet another of her Father’s children was being “corrupted,” as Father put it. Not to mention, Kemen was Keldar’s last child and baby, and she’d gotten an earful from the older woman about it in a half-scrawled, barely legible letter.

“Are you and Kris going to have children, now?” Kemen asked.

“No. I have to finish my internship, first. That means eighteen months out in the field. Trust me, being pregnant and handling a child out in the field does not sound like my idea of a good internship.”

“Talia, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“And you won’t ever tell Father or Mother or any of the other Wives or any of our other sibs?”

“I won’t tell a single soul you don’t want me to tell,” Talia promised.

Kemen still seemed nervous. “You know how there are special friends among the Wives, sometimes?”

“Yes…”

“But as a male child, I’m expected to not have a special friend like that. I’m expected to have Wives, someday, and produce more children.”

“You don’t have to, you know. You’re a Herald trainee, and Heralds don’t have to get married at all.”

“Well, I’m glad, because I don’t like girls, Talia. I…”

“You’re _shaych._ ”

“What?”

“ _Shaych_. It’s from a Hawkbrother term for someone who prefers their lovers to be of the same sex.” 

Kemen blushed. “Yes. I like other boys like that. I mean, I haven’t found one that I like that way, specifically, but yes.”

Talia moved over to the window seat. She patted the seat next to her, and smiled as Kemen obediently sat. “Kemen, you’re going to find that Heralds are much more accepting of different ways of life than amongst the Holderkin. In fact, I’m sure you already have. In fact, you’re old enough that I think you’re ready to know the truth about my marriage to Kris.”

“You don’t love him. I know It’s okay. Mother doesn’t love Father.”

“It’s not just that,” Talia said. “Kemen, our Father is probably going to disown both of us as soon as he learns I’m no longer useful to his friend here in Haven, or at least me. He might choose to not disown you so that he can get privilege tax on you, as well. But the fact is that Father and a man here in Haven are plotting against the throne, and my marriage to Kris isn’t real. It’s all about helping to draw out the traitor.”

“It’s not real?” Kemen asked. “But, you live together.”

“For the sake of putting on the show,” Talia said. “Don’t worry, it’s not scandalous to the other Heralds. And Selenay knows about it.”

“But those noises on your wedding night!”

Talia laughed a little. “All fake, little brother. All fake. Selenay almost gave it away with her laughter, to be honest.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s not real,” Kemen said. “I think you’d go better together with Dirk.”

“So does Dirk,” Talia said. “So do I. So does Kris.” And she winked at him.

“You mean those rides in the evening…?”

“Absolutely. Think you can keep that secret?”

“Sure I can! Just like you’re keeping mine! And I’m glad you’re going to eventually be happy, Talia.” He hugged her.

Talia returned her brother’s embrace. “You’ll find yours, someday. And even if you don’t, you’ll find someone to have at least a dalliance with. That’s no shame, either. Remember, the ultimate law in Valdemar is that there is no one true way. And if anyone ever hurts you, you just tell me, and I’ll take care of it. Now let’s move on to something more important. How are your classes going?”

***

Kris seemed tense that night. Talia was exhausted from trying to cram every last bit of information she could, but she could still tell, just from his body language, that something was bothering him. “What is it?” she asked at last.

“What’s what?”

“Kris, don’t do that. Not with a Gift like mine. Not that I need it.” Talia moved over and began massaging his shoulders. “You’ve got a knot in your neck that’s visible from across the room, you’re so tense. What’s causing it?”

“A conversation I had with my uncle while you were in your lesson with Elcarth. That’s all.”

“What did he say?”

Kris sighed. “First, he tried to imply that you weren’t being loyal. Which you and I both know the truth about you and Dirk, and all three of us know that I’m fine with it, but I’m afraid I might have… Gods, Talia, I’m just going to apologize right now, but I might have done a bit of bragging to him and telling him just how amazing you are in bed.”

Talia laughed. “I don’t see a need for you to apologize for that. He irritated you and pushed your buttons. You one-upped him. How good did you make me sound?”

Suddenly, there was a flash of hunger in Kris’s eyes, something Talia had never seen before in him, but that she’d seen enough in Dirk that she knew what it was, and her breathing immediately quickened just a little as Kris pulled her against him in a soul-searing kiss. “So good that I feel like now I desperately want to know how much I guessed right.”

“Jealous that Dirk’s going to be my mentor on my internship?”

“Very.” He hands were maneuvering, pulling off her Whites. If she wasn’t going to stop him, he wasn’t going to stop himself.

“Kris, you’re my husband. If you want me to start being loyal all of a sudden, instead of carrying on an affair with Dirk, and you want me to try to deny the lifebond I have with him, tell me right now so I can break your nose.”

That gave Kris pause. He absolutely did not want his nose broken. “I don’t want you to deny your lifebond, no…” But the sudden need he was feeling just would not go away for some reason.

And Talia could sense it as well. She could feel it in the tautness of his muscles. _All_ of them. She lowered her shields just a little and reached out with her Gift, soothing him. “Kris, go find Nessa or someone else.” She pulled her Whites back on, grateful he hadn’t gotten her shift off, and took off to go for a good long ride on Rolan, sending out little tendrils of need in Dirk’s direction, as well as images of the place Kris had shown them.

She pulled off her boots and waded into the coolness of the river when she got there, sitting on some nearby rocks, letting her feet dangle in the water. She was contemplating this sudden turn in her marriage when she felt Dirk’s arms wrap gently around her.

“Taking a risk with this many other Heralds in town, little bird? Not to mention all of the extra nobles.”

Talia kissed him passionately. “We both came out separately. Every Herald goes riding on their Companion occasionally. It’s early enough in the evening, just barely after dinner. There’s no reason why anyone should suspect us of a tryst. And besides, Elspeth has been Chosen, so I don’t care anymore.” She opened up a current of rapport with him, then, letting him feel everything she felt for and about him.

“Oh, gods… Talia…” Dirk’s mouth claimed hers once more.

They separated just long enough for their Whites to be shed, and even as they undressed each other, they found ways to touch each other, with lips, with fingers, and even mind-to-mind. And then, as Dirk’s mouth traced its way down her neck, his fingers found their way between her legs, up into that most secret part of her, and up inside her, drawing from her gasps and moans as he manipulated her with a single hand while his other hand ran over her backside.

Then, Dirk’s hand disappeared from between her thighs, and Talia felt him left her up before lying her down on the soft moss. Once there, she spread her legs for him, and again he kissed her as he slid inside her.

The moans he drew from her as he moved in and out only spurred him on further, his mouth finding her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, leaving little bite marks where they wouldn’t be seen as she raked her nails down his back.

Talia arched up to meet him with each thrust, her moans turning to breathy gasps that grew higher in pitch as they moved together, ever upwards towards the peak that they both sought. Finally, she felt herself constrict around him in a flood of pleasure that sent her over the edge and made her scream her release, even as Dirk continued for another thrust or two before letting out his own groan of relief.

They lay there, together, completely engrossed in each other, exchanging even more kisses even as they cooled off.

“Well, look who else is here. No surprise Heralds would know the place, I guess. After all, this is Companion’s Field.”

“Yes, but what is a Herald, even as rumpled as that one, doing with that? It appears to have even found some Whites of its own.”

Dirk and Talia looked up in shock at the two sneering voices, one male and one female, and tried in vain to cover themselves. But there was no hiding from the dangerous eyes of Lord Colby and Lady Naril.


	15. Blackmail Attempt

“I think we can get something out of this,” Colby was saying.

“Yes, what will they give to keep this quiet?” Naril asked. “I’m sure I could somehow use this to get to Kris.”

“And Talia was starting to show curves years ago,” Colby said. “I wouldn’t mind my own personal whore in Whites…”

By this time, Talia and Dirk were finished getting dressed, and Rolan and Ahrodie had arrived, having been busy at the same activity as their Chosen. Dirk was tense, but Talia was calm. Too calm, and that calm was starting to make even Colby and Naril nervous.

“It’s best not to try to blackmail a pair of Heralds,” Talia said at last. “Especially when one of those Heralds has the Gift of Empathy.” She forced them both into rapport, then, and found some interesting secrets for her own use, aside from ensuring that they would feel insane amounts of fear if they were to even think of mentioning what they had seen. “First cousins, really? And out here? Together? Alone? And Naril, I strongly suggest that you, especially, avoid stressful activities. They’re not good for women in your condition.”

Dirk snickered as Naril turned bright red and Colby looked as if he might try to kill them both. The bastard thought better of it, though, when he saw not only how serious Talia was, but the threatening look from the Companions. They took off instead.

Dirk kissed Talia. “That was amazing, my little bird, but we should probably get back.”

“I know. And I hate that I had to do that, but it was necessary. See you tomorrow at the fealty ceremony?”

“Absolutely, little bird.”

Talia kissed him one more time and mounted up on Rolan, riding off towards the palace complex. She knew Dirk would follow along a few minutes later. When she got there, she returned to her and Kris’s quarters, only to find Kris waiting for her.

“I suppose I don’t even have to question where you were,” Kris said.

“No. Did you get any relief?”

“I handled it myself, since I don’t have anyone I particularly want to sleep with at the moment.” _Other than you._ The words remained unsaid, but he didn’t feel a need to say them. He didn’t want to start an argument with her.

But Talia still winced with guilt. “If it makes you feel any better, we got caught.”

“What?!?”

“It was just Colby and Naril. They tried to blackmail us. I turned it around on them.”

“I think you need to give me more detail than that to keep me from worrying.”

Talia sighed and then told him the story. “So, it’s really not a problem.”

“You got lucky tonight, but you can’t be careless.”

“Well, how were Dirk and I supposed to know that those idiots, both banished from court, by the way, would be in Companion’s Field? That’s not exactly something you expect, even if they are just floating down the river and just _happen_ to come across the spot. Not that I believe it for a moment. I caught something in Colby’s mind about being told to be there tonight.”

Kris frowned. “That means someone’s waiting, watching for us to slip up somehow. Well, shall we head to bed?”

Talia placed a hand on his chest and gave him a meaningful look. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” She kissed him, and in answer to his raised eyebrow, she whispered in his ear. “There’s a spy outside the window, so it looks like you’re going to get your wish.” She kissed his neck and the nipped as is ear before she started whispering again. “Because I don’t think they’re going to be put off by us faking it.”

Kris ran his hand through her hair and then up beneath her tunic. “Are you sure?” he asked, keeping his voice as low as hers.

“Very,” Talia whispered back. “I can sense his presence. I can tell he’s not friendly. But I can’t tell anything beyond that.”

As their clothes fell to the floor, they tumbled together into the bed, and Kris learned that he had very much _under_ sold what Talia was capable of.

***

The fealty ceremony and the party both went well. And then Talia and Dirk were sent off on Talia’s internship, with Kris headed north to take up the duties of a Herald who had broken her legs.

“So, tell me about our circuit,” Talia said.

“I think you’ll like it. The majority of the kingdom’s printing houses are there, so there will plenty of opportunity for you to load up on all the books you think you can convince your mule to carry, or find a way to ship home.”

Rolan added his own comments to Dirk’s description, impressing upon Talia’s mind with images of books, pamphlets, and sheet music of all kinds. “I think I’m in love with the area already,” she said.

Dirk chuckled. “Is it even possible for you to have too many books?”

“No.”

“You have no dignity where books are concerned, do you, little bird?”

Talia smiled. “Not one bit. Especially history or tales. I can dive into either one and just stay lost.”

“That’s just a small part of why I love you.” He leaned over and kissed her.

Talia kissed him back and idly wondered if it were possible to make love in the saddle. She got the distinct impression from Rolan that it was bad enough they couldn’t block each other out even for that, followed by a minor threat of what should follow should she and Dirk attempt it. Talia laughed.

“What is it?” Dirk asked.

“Something Rolan showed me. I was wondering about making love in the saddle and he threatened to make sure I have not only feelings but images the next time he and Ahrodie are coupling.”

“You…you know when…?”

“Oh, yes. Thanks to my Gift and the strength of my bond with Roland, I actually can’t block him out, and he can’t block me out. The result is that whenever he’s playing prime stud, I can’t block him out, and you can just imagine what that does to me.”

Dirk thought back to the other night and what a hedonist Talia had been. Oh yes, he could definitely imagine what it did to her. “And, of course, since you can’t Mindspeak, and he communicates with you mainly in images… Oh, you poor thing. That is quite the threat.” He started laughing, then. “Well, you know what the best part about this trip is?”

“The fact that we’ll be staying in waystations and nobody can interrupt us?” Talia asked.

“Yes, that, absolutely that,” Dirk agreed. “But beyond that, after this is done, you’ll officially be done. You’ll truly be a full Herald, and I have no doubt that you’ll come through this with flying colors.


	16. Starting on the Road

It was at Kettlesmith that Talia and Dirk turned west to go into their sector. A couple of weeks later, they made their way into Tindale, the first town in their circuit. “Tindale is unique,” Dirk said, “in that it borders two sectors, so it ends up getting twice the attention. The upside of that is that they have the routine down better than anywhere else. The downside is that sometimes other towns grumble a little. But we can balance it out by spending half the time here, because there will be another Herald along soon heading down into Holderkin territory.”

“I pity whoever they’re sending into Holderkin territory,” Talia said. “My people are not easy to get along with.”

“You’re easy to get along with.”

“I’m a misfit, remember? I didn’t want to get married and I didn’t want to serve the goddess, so I ran off.” She laughed. “I honestly should have been disowned, shunned, all of it. If not for my grandmother, I would have been.”

“There’s the waystation where we’ll stay while we’re working in Tindale. Which do you want, little bird? The four-footers or opening up the station?”

“I’m good with either, to be honest,” Talia said. “Tell you what. Unless you have a particular preference, you take the four-footers tonight, and I’ll open up the waystation, and we’ll switch out at each stop?”

As they dismounted, Dirk kissed Talia firmly, passionately, a kiss that she returned with equal fervor. “I think that’s a fair compromise.”

Reluctantly, the two separated, and Talia went to work. She smoked out bugs and rodents, swept out the little building, and started hauling water. She took stock of their supplies, got out bed rolls, and made sure that the bed could hold both of them. It would require cuddling, but Talia didn’t have a problem with that, and she was certain that Dirk wouldn’t, either. 

Dirk got in just as she was getting water heated for bathing. “It looks like I got in just in time.”

“Think there’s enough room in the portable tub for both of us?”

“For a soak, yes, but not to get truly clean. Or for any other activities, for that matter,” Dirk added, eyeing Talia as she stripped. Oh, gods above, she was beautiful! He didn’t understand how his partner had managed to remain unaffected by her for the past two years, because he knew for a fact that the night that they’d been caught had been her first time. Not that he wasn’t grateful.

And how brave she’d been, confronting Colby and Naril. As he watched her lather up, he tried to lick his lips and found that his mouth had gone dry. There was no denying his own arousal, and he went over, taking the rag from her, kissing her as he took over, gently getting every crevice, delighted at the moans that escaped as he reached between her legs and began rubbing there, gently, before sliding first one finger, then another, and then a third inside her.

He moved his mouth down her jawline, her neck. Her shoulder, and then paid a glorious amount of attention to her breasts with his lips. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened that night, he brought her up over the edge, continuing to gently kiss and massage her as she came down.

“Goddess, Dirk…”

“That’s just the start of tonight’s activities.” The promise came into her ear in a whisper made harsh by intense arousal, and Talia felt a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

Eventually, she finished her bath, and she fixed a quick dinner while Dirk took his. They washed up the dishes and the uniforms and hung the uniforms to dry by the fire, and then they fell into bed together as Dirk fulfilled his earlier promises, making love to Talia and doing all he could to ensure her satisfaction before taking his own.

***

The next morning, Dirk showed Talia a map of their circuit. “It’s a fairly decent circle. We can go either way, taking the northern route or the southern first.”

“The Comb…. that’s the mountains that separate us from Rethwellan, right?”

“Very good. They can be difficult passing in winter, but I think you’ll really appreciate the waystation for when we’re in Bakerston, either way.”

“Normally,” Talia said, “I’d be tempted to take the northern route first with winter coming. But I remember growing up near the Karsite border well enough that I know what winter is like in the mountains. I’d rather avoid it if possible. Best to take the southern route first, so that we’re not in The Comb during the worst of it. But what’s special about the waystation in Bakerston?”

Dirk kissed her. “That’s a surprise and a reward for making such a good decision, little bird. Now, let’s get into Tindale and take care of business, shall we?”

***

_To Herald Kris,_

_You’ll be happy to hear that I’ve nothing but good to say about your wife, brother. Not only does she remain happy, healthy, and confident, she already has no qualms about offering her own opinion, taking advantage of all the information she has at hand and asking questions if she thinks she can get more. If the start of this internship reflects the rest, the interview at the end will be nothing more than formality._

_Dirk_

_To my darling husband,_

_Nothing to worry about here. My internship is going well. I think you’ll find that your partner has been the perfect mentor for me. He’s been encouraging the whole way, and always ready any time I have a question. I’m looking forward to learning and experiencing everything. I’m viewing this as a great adventure._

_And I promise. No more cook books with special sections on stuffing chickens._

_Your loving wife,_

_Talia_


	17. How to Kill a Mood

Dirk had not been kidding about the waystation at Bakerston. It was huge. “How did we get a waystation this big? It looks like it was built for royalty.”

“Actually, it was,” Dirk explained. “Or rather, built by royalty. Selenay’s grandfather built it when he was the Heir. Realizing the need for a proper waystation here in the area, and knowing that his descendants might not enjoy time in the mountains as much as he did, once he became King, he decreed that his cabin would be a waystation for Heralds as well as open to any other weary travelers who needed shelter. It actually has two bedrooms, and it’s the biggest waystation that isn’t a resupply station.”

“I’m sure we can make do with just one bedroom. Although I wouldn’t mind having a second bedroom back in Haven.”

The two of them were eating dinner at the table, including some fresh bread they’d picked up in town. Dirk gave her a pitying look. “Are things getting that stressful living with my partner?”

“You could say that. That night we got caught? We also ended up with a spy outside our window just as Kris mentioned going to bed. So, guess what we ended up doing?”

Dirk wasn’t happy, but he had to acknowledge the need to keep up the ruse. “You couldn’t just claim a headache?”

“Would have been easier if not for what happened _before_ I met you down by the river.”

“What happened?”

“Kris…got a visit from his uncle, who was implying my lack of faithfulness. Obviously, Kris didn’t want Orthallen to know that he was right, and he might have started bragging, which, unfortunately, made him start _actually_ wanting me. This, of course, led to him pinning me to the wall and attempting to seduce me. I couldn’t. I love you too much. That was when I ran off from him and sent those tendrils of need towards you.”

Dirk didn’t know how to feel. Part of it was sympathy towards his beloved. Part of it was anger towards his partner for even coming that close to forcing himself on her. And, yes, there was even some guilt. After all, it was Kris that Talia was, technically, married to. He was the other man, the one she was committing adultery with. With Kris’s blessing, yes, but still adultery in the eyes of the law. What surprised him was the anger towards Talia for keeping this information from him until now. “You didn’t feel the need to tell me?”

Talia looked at him, crossing her arms. “Not really, no. I didn’t think it was relevant, and I didn’t see a need to upset you with a reminder that I’m unfortunately married to your partner and not only in love with you, but lifebonded to you. You have no idea how badly I want that sham of a marriage over and done with so you and I can be together legally, in front of others, and for all time.”

There it was, Talia thought. She had laid her intentions out and in the open. Marriage. A real marriage. One that was based on love instead of arranged for the sake of court intrigue. But there was an odd look in Dirk’s eyes. She reached out a little bit with her Gift, trying to understand. Lust. Anger at Kris for what he’d done. And anger…at her? For keeping things from him? She supposed she could understand. But now he was moving, and too late she remembered something that Kris had told her about him, that in general, he was sweet and gentle, but that Kris had also seen Dirk slit a man’s throat in cold blood.

She felt herself yanked from her chair and pinned to the wall. His mouth was on hers with a bruising, punishing force so great that it was actually impossible for her to kiss back. Gods, he was strong. He pulled away, and she barely gasped out his name as he pulled her shirt up over her head with such force that she thought she heard a rip, and then his mouth was on hers again as he pinned her wrists above her head.

His hands were large enough that he only needed one to encapsulate both of her wrists. He used the other to remove her skirt, and her chemise followed as Dirk’s mouth led an assault on her neck. By this point, her knees were feeling wobbly and weak, and, sensing this, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her against the wall while he dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. “I think what Kris did aroused you, little bird, and that’s why you needed me.”

“Yes…” The affirmation came out as a moan. “Goddess, Dirk…”

Her hands were using his shoulders purely for balance, now, and she could feel him teasing at her entrance. But Dirk wasn’t ready to give her what she was begging for. Not yet. “So, since it’s me, you must be desperate by now.”

Talia whimpered. “Lady Bright, Dirk, yes, please…now…”

And then Dirk complied, filling her, over and over. But, just as she was about to reach that lovely peak he was so capable of driving her to, he took her out of her state of bliss with a simple question. “Although I must know, Love, thanks to the intervention of this spy, did you lay there like a good little Holderkin Wife? Or did you live up to Kris’s bragging and give him as good as you give me?”

Suddenly, the spell was broken. Talia was no longer aroused a single bit, even as Dirk continued thrusting. She slapped him. “How _dare_ you? Get out of me and put me down _right now,_ Dirk.” Not that the demand was soon enough. He came before her words did. As he put her down, Talia didn’t know what made her angrier, the insinuation that she was just like the rest of her people, or the insinuation that she was a whore. She started crying. “How could you even ask a question like that?”

“Why aren’t you answering?”

“Fine. According to Kris, I _outperformed_ his bragging. And that means that his imagination isn’t the greatest, because while I wasn’t lying there like one of my Father’s insipid Wives, I sure as hell wasn’t doing for him as well as I was do for you because you’re the one I love. Thought right now, I don’t know why!” And with that, she picked up her clothes and stomped off towards the bedroom that they were planning to share and threw his packs out before slamming the door.

_:You screwed up, Chosen. You went too fqr with that question.:_

_:I know, Ahrodie, I know. I let my jealousy get the best of me, and I shouldn’t have. The question is, how do I make this right?:_

_:You can start by knocking on the door and telling her you’re already being punished by me.:_

_:Oh? And how are you punishing me, loverling?:_

_:Did you forget that Rolan is very much a stallion, and Grove Born at that?:_

_:What’s that got to do with anything?:_

_:And Companion to the Queen’s Own…:_

_:So?:_ Dirk was confused. And starting to get the idea that Ahrodie was getting a bit irritated with how thick he could be at times.

_:Dirk, what do Rolan and I get up to every time the two of you get up to it?:_

Dirk thought about it for a moment. And then it dawned on him. _:Ahrodie, are you trying to tell me I’m going to spend the first half of this internship cossetting you, and the second half helping to care for your foal?:_

He thought he heard amusement in her voice as she answered. _:That’s exactly what I’m saying. And unlike you, Rolan is actually being a gentleman.:_

Dirk sighed. Well, Ahrodie was right. And so, he went and knocked on the door to the bedroom. “Talia?”

“Go away, Dirk.”

“Talia, I want to tell you I’m sorry. I really am. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. You should know that Ahrodie is already punishing me and making this internship harder on me.”

Now Talia’s interest was piqued. She opened the door. “How?”

“She just informed me that she’s pregnant.”

Talia’s eyes widened. She raced past Dirk and out into the stable, where she immediately began loving on Ahrodie, checking her over, giving her an extra brush down. “I think I’ll buy you some nice apples tomorrow in town, Ahrodie. Would you like that? Just a little extra nutrition for you and your foal.” Ahrodie looked very pleased with the idea, and Rolan nuzzled Talia in the back, looking a little affronted, as Talia was _his_ Chosen, and he clearly felt the apples should be Dirk’s responsibility, and Talia ought to be bringing apples to him. Talia just hugged him. “Alright. I’ll bring you apples, too. But remember, it’s your foal, too, that I’m helping. Oh, I wish I could Mindspeak you the way the other Heralds can their Companions. It would be so useful, love. I’d give just about anything for such an easy way to consult with you.”

Ahrodie and Rolan were looking at each other. Then Rolan gave Talia an apologetic look and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.


	18. A Dire Warning

Dirk came running when he heard Talia scream. What could possibly have happened? He didn’t hear the Companions making a ruckus. Had a mouse scared her? That didn’t seem right. What had happened? Why was she lying on the ground, unconscious?

 _:She’ll be alright,:_ Ahrodie said. _:She had just promised to buy us both some apples in town, tomorrow, when she got a little upset and admitted to Rolan that she’d do just about anything to be able to Mindspeak him properly. So, he granted her wish. Just take her inside and make sure she has some willow bark tea ready to drink when she wakes up. She’ll need it.:_

Dirk was understandably shocked. He hadn’t even known that a Companion _could_ grant another Gift to a Herald. Still, he scooped Talia up and carried her inside. He laid her on the couch and went about preparing the tea as Ahrodie had instructed. He was just finishing up when he heard Talia give a whimper of pain, and he went to her with the tea as fast as he could without spilling it.

Talia looked up at him. She felt raw, and for some reason, her shields were down. She could feel every single one of his emotions. He felt anxious, worried, remorseful, and oh, so in love with her, and she immediately forgave him for losing his temper earlier. “What happened?”

“Sit up, little bird, and drink this tea. It will help with the reaction headache.” As she sipped, he explained to her what Rolan had done. “That’s why you feel raw, and what your head hurts, and why your shields are down. Getting your shields back up shouldn’t be a problem. I know for a fact your grandparents made sure you can ground and center easy, because Kris and I have both worked with you on that, ourselves. Mindspeech has no relation to Fetching, but it’s one of the easier Gifts to get the hang of, and from what Ahrodie told me, it’s just so you can talk to Rolan properly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I think so. I… I think I remember Herald Ylsa saying to Naeve that Projecting and Mindspeech are related. He’s a Projector. And I know how to project and receive emotions.”

Dirk kissed her forehead. “Thoughts are the same, little bird. Rolan will probably be able to help you more than I can. But I’m going to pamper you the rest of the evening. We’ll get that headache gone, and then I’m putting you to bed.”

“I’m sorry I withheld information from you earlier,” Talia said. “I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s alright. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you for how I treated you. How’s your head feeling?”

“Better. And you owe me something.”

“What? Anything. Ask it of me, my love, and if it is within my powers, it’s yours.”

Talia, a mischievous look in her eyes, straddled him. “You, sir, had your fun earlier. But thanks to your stupidity, I didn’t get all of mine.”

Dirk chuckled. “Hedonist. A bad reaction headache, a new Gift to learn how to use, and that’s all you can think about?”

“After what you pulled earlier, it’s admittedly difficult to think of anything else. Now are you going to take care of me or not?”

***

By the time they reached Rabbit Hole, the home of the largest paper mill in Valdemar, Talia and Rolan had grown very comfortable Mindspeaking each other. In fact, it felt to Talia that their bond had strengthened. _:I feel it too, Chosen,:_ Rolan said. _:Normally, of course, I wouldn’t have done it. But for some reason, something tells me it’s going to be essential that you and I be able to Mindspeak each other in the near future. I also want you to know that Ahrodie is likely to foal on or around your birthing day. I hope you don’t mind.:_

_:Mind? Havens, Rolan, why would I mind? I would be honored if her foal is born on my birthing day!:_

_:That being said, you and Dirk are going to have to double up on me starting in a couple of weeks. I’m strong enough to handle both of you, and Ahrodie will need to remain unridden from three months before until about two months after foaling.:_

_:Well, won’t that make an interesting sight as we ride into town?:_

_:Under normal circumstances, Dirk and Ahrodie would be sent home, and you’d be left to complete the circuit on your own until another partner could be found for you. But this is your internship, and Dirk is your mentor, so it’s not a normal circuit.:_

That was when something else caught Talia’s attention. It was a distinct feeling of fear. She reached out with her Empathy to find out where it was coming from and found the local brothel. It was small, only two or three girls, but something bad was going down. She turned to where Dirk was shopping, their duties having been completed in this town the day before. “Dirk, trouble. I can sense fear from the brothel.”

“Let’s go.”

They moved towards the brothel quickly and found that it wasn’t much, but still worth their attention. It was just a drunk man who had decided he hadn’t gotten his money’s worth, threatening one of the girls. Talia and Dirk took swift action, and after, Talia tried hard not to laugh as Dirk uncomfortably explained to the grateful prostitute that while she was very lovely, Heralds couldn’t receive _any_ gifts or favors while on circuit when she offered him a free night as thanks for saving her.

As they headed back, Talia _did_ break out giggling. “Your face…” was all she got out before the giggles stopped rather abruptly. Instead, she gasped in pain, her face went pale, and she fell forward, blood staining her Whites around the arrow that stuck out of her shoulder.

“Talia!” Dirk caught her and looked at the trajectory of the arrow. The would-be assassin was no longer there to be chased, and Dirk carried Talia to the Temple of Healing.

She looked up at him, barely conscious. “Guess that’s why we call them ‘just shoot me now’ Whites.”

“You’re not allowed to die on me. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

“She’ll live, Herald. An inch further to the left, and she would have bled out in minutes,” one of the Healers said. She brought Dirk into another room as the other two Healers worked on Talia, and she shut the door, for privacy. “Like the Queen’s Own, I have the Gift of Empathy, and I can sense your anxiety, Herald. Something tells me that the two of you are more than mentor and trainee out doing her internship, and that you are anxious for reasons other than that she was nearly assassinated on your watch.”

“No, that’s all,” Dirk insisted. “I don’t know if the news has reached down here to Rabbit Hole, but Talia married my partner, Kris, two years ago. They’re…they’re very…very much…”

“Don’t you dare say very much in love, because that’s a lie, and we both know it,” the Healer said. “I don’t know why she’s married to him when the two of you have an acknowledged lifebond, and it’s none of my business. But I strongly suggest that when the two of you get back to Haven, there had better be one damned compelling reason to keep the charade going, because if there isn’t, jealousy will destroy all three of you.”


	19. The Traitor Revealed

Selenay couldn’t help but worry. Word had come from the north that Kris was lost in a blizzard, his exact location unknown. And the news from the south? Someone had tried to kill Talia. Oh dear.

And then, in one of her rare moments of solitude and quiet, Talia’s younger brother, Herald Trainee Kemen, found her. “Your Majesty…?”

Selenay patted the bench in the winter garden next to her. “You don’t have to call me by that title. I’m only the queen at Court and Council. Otherwise, I’m just another Herald. You’re free to call me Selenay, just like Talia does.”

Kemen looked around. “I see you like bare winter gardens like she does, too.”

“Well, like Talia said, you just have to look forward and see the possibilities. She’s become a valuable friend, and I’m worried about her.”

“You mean because someone tried to kill her down in Rabbit’s Hole?”

“Did Dirk write to you, as well?”

“No. He and I don’t know each other very well. I know Kris better. But then, he is my brother-in-law.” Kemen shrugged. “I know because the animals told me.”

“The…animals told you?”

Kemen smiled a little. It was a charming, disarming smile that would have been at home on his father, if not for the shyness that reflected his sister. “I’ve been talking to them for a few weeks now. I talked to Herald Eldan because I know he has the Gift of Animal Mindspeech, too. I tell you what, the first time you actually understand the chatter of birds is something else. But that’s why I came to find you. I know who sent the assassin after my sister.”

“You do?”

“The birds were chattering about Lord Orthallen and the man he hired. And then a cat came up. I recognized him as one of the local mousers. He said if I was listening to the birds, I’d probably understand him better. I told him I understood him just fine and asked him what he wanted to tell me. The cat informed me that he had been going after a particularly fat mouse when he, too, noticed Lord Orthallen and overheard him mentioning Talia. Well, the cat likes Talia. Apparently, she gives him bits of meat, sometimes, just like she used to do for the mouser we had back on the Hold. And so the cat stopped to listen. He told me that what he heard was Lord Orthallen talking to a man, telling him to go to Rabbit Hole and kill Talia, because with Elspeth Chosen, he doesn’t need her anymore, and after a suitable period of mourning, he can marry Kris to Elspeth, or find some other way to secure the throne and its power.”

Selenay listened with amazement. So Talia had been right, all these years. Her poor Herald, stuck in an unwanted marriage for two years now, all because she had been unwilling to investigate anything further without further proof!

Well, that was certainly going to come to an end. Provided Kris survived the blizzard and Talia survived the assassination attempt, which Dirk’s letter had assured her she would, she would be able to present them with quite the present when they got back! She hugged Kemen. “You have no idea what you’ve just done for your sister and for Valdemar, young one. You may have just saved the kingdom. I just need you to be ready to testify under Truth Spell if needed, in front of the Council. Do you think you can do that?”

“For Valdemar, I’m willing to do anything.”

***

Kemen was excused from classes the next day to be a guest at Council. Lord Orthallen walked into the room not expecting a thing. Nobody seemed to be expecting what was about to happen except for the Heralds in the room, and they were all happy to see retribution for anybody who had anything to do with attempting to assassinate one of their own.

The first clue that the rest of the members of the Council had that anything was wrong was when armed members of the guard shut the doors with two of them standing inside. The second was when Selenay stood and, instead of opening Council in the traditional manner, immediately announced that Lord Orthallen was suspected, strongly, of treason and of attempted murder.

“Now see here, Selenay,” Orthallen said, “I don’t know what nonsense you’ve been fed, but I’ve been on the Council since your father was king, and I have never betrayed Valdemar.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Selenay said. “You see, you got overheard ordering the assassination of Herald Talia.”

“Who could have possibly overheard something that didn’t happen?”

“According to a Herald trainee with an identified Gift of Animal Mindspeech, some birds and a cat,” Selenay said. “Herald Trainee Kemen, if you please?” She turned to the rest of the Council. “For everyone’s comfort, while I trust his word, he will be giving his testimony under second stage Truth Spell, which, as you all know, forces the person to tell the truth.”

Selenay worked the spell, and Kemen proceeded to recite everything he’d told her the day before about what the birds and the cat had told him. Because there was no denying that Kemen spoke the truth, Orthallen was seen to turn white, and then red.

At the end, Orthallen jumped up. Selenay quickly transferred the spell over to him, and he began spilling secrets nobody had thought they would hear. “Yes, I arranged for her assassination, because I don’t need that little whore to play pretend happy wife to my nephew, anymore, not now that Elspeth’s been Chosen and declared the Heir. With her dead, I can marry Kris to Elspeth and control the throne that way, since you’re too independent, Selenay, just like your father was, which is why I had him killed, too.”

Selenay gave the signal for Orthallen’s arrest, then, and time seemed to stand still as Orthallen leapt over the table. He drew his dagger and aimed it at Selenay’s heart. As it sank deep into flesh, the guards, with help from the other Heralds on the Council, took hold of Orthallen and dragged him away.

Kemen lay on the table in front of Selenay, Orthallen’s dagger embedded in his right chest, blood soaking his Grays. “Nobody calls my sister a whore…” he gasped. “And nobody…attacks…my queen…”

Myrim, Speaker for the Healers Circle, was already working to Heal Kemen and calling for other Healers to be brought in. There was no way in hell that she would let any patient of hers die.

“I think we can dismiss Council for now,” Selenay said. “We’ll be further discussing this, however, the next time we meet. I won’t suffer traitors on my Council.”


	20. Midsummer

Talia’s internship continued to go smoothly again, after that, with the exception of the fear both she and Dirk felt when they learned that Kris had been lost in the blizzard. But then Midsummer arrived, with Skif, acting as a Herald Courier, bringing news that Kris was, in fact, alive, well, and that he had just seen him at the waystation outside Westmark. “I brought letters from him, and I’m ready to take him your replies. When I told him that I was likely to see you at Midsummer, he also sent you a birthing day present, Talia.”

“Gimme!” Talia exclaimed. The one positive that had come of her and Kris first “courting” and then “marrying” was that she had learned to celebrate both Midsummer and her birthing day properly. 

Dirk laughed. “Best give her whatever it is. I mean, it can’t possibly surpass mine because lover trumps fake husband, but she can be vicious if she’s being teased.”

Skif handed over package and letters both. Talia eagerly opened the package and her face fell. Inside was a book, with a slip of paper informing her that he expected her to make use of the knowledge within when she got home. The title was vague, but the inside made her turn red. “This…this _has_ to be revenge for the cookbook…” she sputtered.

Dirk took a look and his eyes widened. Then he flipped through, found something that looked interesting, and showed it to her. “I wouldn’t mind trying that one tonight.”

“What is it?” Skif asked.

“Visiting the Stars,” Dirk said. “It’s a book put out by the Priestesses of Vethys.”

“You mean the Goddess of All Pleasures, whose followers devote themselves to seeking enlightenment through…well…all pleasures?” Skif asked.

“The very one,” Dirk said.

Skif looked over at the position Dirk had pointed out. “Oh, that does look interesting. But best not tonight, unless you two want me to head back into town.”

Talia pulled the book from Dirk’s hands and flipped through it again, finding another illustration. “Fine, but only if we also get to try this one.” And she put the book down in front of the two men.

Now it was Skif and Dirk who got to blush, as Talia had found one that would require _both_ of them to pleasure her at once, getting both men to look at each other, and at her, neither able to find words. Finally, Skif spoke. “No, thank you. As lovely as you are, Talia, I’ll leave you to Dirk for romance, and you can just save that one for when you two get back home and use it to potentially punish Kris for his filthy mind.”

Talia giggled and turned to the letter.

_My dearest Talia,_

_I hope my letter finds you well, and that your internship is going better than my circuit. As you might have heard, I was snowed in for about a month. Fortunately, I found my way out. I can’t wait for us to both be in Haven, again, and to be reunited with you at last._

_Skif assured me that this letter would find you by your birthing day, my love, and I hope you enjoy the gift I sent. I’m afraid, though, that before long your personal collection may well outnumber the books in the royal library, itself! Face it, our rooms are rather starting to resemble Dean Elcarth’s office. And I’m sure your collection is only growing, considering which sector you and Dirk are riding. Will there even be room for us to sleep by the time we get back?_

_All my love,_

_Kris_

Dirk, meanwhile, was reading his own letter from his partner.

_Dirk,_

_You’re taking good care of her, right? I know she got stabbed over the winter. Is she living up to your expectations? Is she everything the Circle knew she could be as a Herald? I know by now is the halfway point and she’ll be taking over, for the most part. Is she ready for that? I know she is, no matter what my stupid uncle has been saying._

_What about you? How are you doing? You’re not letting her buy too many books, are you? I know they’re her favorite thing, but I swear, if I get home, and I can’t move about in my own rooms…_

_Kris_

“All joking aside,” Dirk said, “stay the night with us. I promise Talia and I won’t get up to anything too much. Besides, she and I have been taking terms on foal watch for the past week.”

“Foal watch?” Skif asked.

“Oh yes,” Talia said. “Or did you forget that Rolan’s the premier stud among the Companions, and Ahrodie is a very lovely mare? She foaled last night, and the foal’s name is Amilia.” She tilted her head, then, and then chuckled. “He says he rather resents having been forced into celibacy for the past several months, though.”

Skif blinked in surprise. “That…that was the listening position!”

Talia beamed. “Oh, yes, I can Mindspeak Rolan properly, now. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“I think I need that story,” Skif said, “because I know there has to be one.”

“You’ll have it,” Dirk promised, “though I’m afraid I don’t come off in a very good light in it.”

“Oh,” Skif said, “I almost forgot. Talia, I think you and Kris will finally get to call things off when you get home. Kemen’s Gift woke up and it happens to be Animal Mindspeech. Well, toss in some birds, a cat, some pure, dumb, Herald’s luck that they happened to overhear Orthallen’s plotting, and Orthallen’s out of the way.”

Talia’s eyes lit up. “Oh, Skif, that’s great news!” She hugged him. “Now come on in. Over dinner, Dirk and I have some amazing wine that we found down in Nottaway from the Darkwall region. We plan on picking up some more when we pass through again on the second half of our circuit.”


	21. Homcoming

Selenay waited with glee as first Talia and then Kris got home. Yes, there was an issue at Council that needed addressing, and yes, it was bothering her, but it could wait. And now word had reached her that Kris had checked in, and that evening, when she knew that both Kris and Talia would be in their room, she went to deliver the good news, personally.

Talia opened the door to let her in. “Hello, Selenay. I was just thinking about the vote at the Council meeting tomorrow regarding the offer from Hardorn.”

“Don’t worry about it for now,” Selenay said. “Talia, Kris, I have wonderful news for both of you.”

Kris perked up from where he was enjoying some wine with Dirk, who also looked interested. “Please tell me I’m getting my solitary life back,” Kris said. “I got used to it out on circuit, and do you have _any_ idea how much room her book collection alone takes up? It’s twice the size of mine!”

“You’ve not exactly been the easiest to live with, yourself,” Talia retorted. “I’m grateful that my lifebond is with Dirk and not with you. You talk in your sleep.”

Selenay suddenly looked as if her birthing day and midwinter had come early. “A lifebond, Talia? You and Dirk? That’s wonderful news! Especially on top of the fact that yes, I do, in fact, bring you news that you and Kris can drop the fake marriage. Orthallen admitted to everything. We arrested not only him, but went down to the Hold and arrested your father, Talia, for his part. We still don’t know who else they might have been working with, if anyone, but this, at least, is over. Oh, and that means another wedding, a real one this time! Oh, Talia, Dirk, you two will make such a lovely couple. And this one can truly be huge.”

As Selenay spoke, Dirk had quietly been creeping up behind his queen and soon had a hand over her mouth. “Selenay, no. Just stop. Now.”

Selenay responded by licking Dirk’s hand. When he pulled it away to wipe it on his pants, she pouted. “You’re no fun, you know that?”

“Dirk’s right,” Talia said. “Think about how it’s going to look. If I marry him as quickly as I want to, it should be done very quietly. That being said, I’m heading up to Elcarth in the morning to pick out a new room. I’d like a little privacy, for the first time in my life, so I’m going to see if that tower room is available.” At Dirk’s slightly crestfallen look, she added, “Besides, I want to have children with Dirk, and unlike Dirk’s current rooms, the suite I’m eyeing has a second bedroom that would make a lovely nursery.”

Dirk didn’t look near so crestfallen after that.

***

The next day in Council, Talia sat listening to the back and forth of the arguments of whether or not Elspeth’s marriage to Ancar should be arranged. Talia was having none of it, but she wanted to let the others get it out of their system, first.

Finally, she lightly rapped on the table. “My lords, my ladies, now that I’m back from my internship and have a full vote, I think you’ll find I’m easier to work with if you listen not only to yourselves but also to Selenay and to me. The lot of you might not realize this, but thanks to the revelation of Orthallen’s treachery, which was the whole goal in the first place, I’m no longer stuck in a very _fake_ arranged marriage with Kris. But as fake as it was, it was still an arranged marriage, and we lived it out. It’s uncomfortable enough when you’re trying to uphold a charade while being in love with your husband’s partner. Imagine how uncomfortable it would be for Elspeth to be shoved into a political marriage with a man she’s never even met! At least Kris and I were already friends. My vote, then, is for no arranged marriage at all. If Alessander wants this so badly, let him send Ancar to Valdemar to meet Elspeth, and let them get to know each other. After all, he made the offer. Let him put in the effort to prove it’s worth our time to consider.”

“Talia is right,” Selenay said. “Further, Elspeth is our future queen. If Ancar were to marry her, he needs to know and understand our laws and our culture far better than Elspeth’s father did.”

“Yes,” Talia said. “It would be a shame for another prince from another kingdom to die in a hunting accident.”

“Herald Talia,” Kyril said, “has anyone ever told you that you have a macabre sense of humor?”

“Yes,” Talia said with a smile. “Grandfather Jadus.”

With Talia and Selenay overruling the Council, anyway, the rest quickly followed suit, and the letter was quickly sent off to Hardorn to request that Ancar come to Valdemar to visit. Talia went through the rest of her schedule, that day, before returning to Kris’s rooms to start moving her things to her new suite.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kris said, “but I went ahead and started packing things for you. I know how anxious you are to get moved….”

Talia hugged him. “You’re always going to be a good friend, Kris. Don’t think you’ll never see me in that window seat again just because we’re finally free of the farce. Where’s Dirk?”

“Out with Ahrodie and taking care of both her and little miss Amilia. Being on the road for her entire pregnancy and for nearly a year after foaling was hard on her.”

Talia’s eyes softened. “Poor baby. Well, she actually did quite well. And of course, I can’t blame Dirk for wanting to check over her and take care of her.”

The two worked together, talking about each other’s circuits. Kris was as surprised as Kyril and Elcarth had been at the news of Talia’s new ability to Mindspeak Rolan, and the fact that Rolan had deemed it potentially necessary. Talia had questions about how he had made it through the blizzard and loved hearing about Tedric.

Finally, they had it all up in Talia’s new suite, and they came down to Kris’s for a celebratory glass of wine. “Here’s to an end to this bit of intrigue, at least,” Talia said.

“And to a little more breathing room for both of us,” Kris added.

They clinked their glasses together and drank, laughing. “I can’t believe we lived together for two years and managed to only have sex once. Thank you for being so respectful of my lifebond with Dirk.”

“Talia, you and Dirk mean the world to me. The two of you are my dearest friends, and I never wanted to get married, anyway.” But there was that jealousy beginning to build up again. Why that was, Kris didn’t understand. It wasn’t even like he could claim jealousy over his wife cheating with his best friend, because that wasn’t the case anymore. But it was there. For some reason, he wanted Talia, badly. He hadn’t thought of her in that light for the entirety of his circuit, but now those feelings were there again.

His movements were swift as he pulled her from her seat and threw her onto the bed. She fought him, but he was faster, bigger, stronger, and he pinned her down. His mouth assaulted hers and a hand ran up under her skirt before she threw him off of her, blacked his eye, and ran.

 _:What the hell is wrong with you?:_ Tantris asked. _:You’re acting like a man with a one-sided lifebond, and those don’t exist. If you were a rare lifebonded trio, Dirk and Talia would have noticed it by now, too, she would have responded better, and you, Chosen, would have had her consent instead of treating her so roughly.:_

_:I don’t know, Tantris. I really don’t know. I know it’s not a lifebond. If it was a lifebond, I would have gone insane being separated from her while on circuit. Is this a warning?:_

_:I’m not sure if I’m warning you or worrying about you. Are_ you _even willing when you’re doing this?:_

_:Not a damned bit. It’s just some strange uncontrollable urge that I don’t understand. Can you help me fight it the next time it crops up?:_

_:I’ll try, Chosen. Though it would be a lot easier if we knew what we were dealing with. This is all too strange. And, just so you don’t get any more bruises, with your permission, I’ll inform Ahrodie and Rolan, so they can inform Dirk and Talia.:_

_:Please do, Featherfoot. Please do. And see if the old one has seen anything like this in one of his past incarnations, will you?:_

It was a moment before the answer came. _:Rolan says he hasn’t, and doesn’t know what this could be, but is, in fact, informing his Chosen. Just know you might not see her for a couple of days.:_

_:Probably for the best, to be honest. It may be something about her presence. If so, this will go away. If not, then it’s something about the environment here in this room, because this is where both incidents happened.:_

_:You didn’t have any problems until the night that spy showed up. It’s not her presence. It’s not the room. But likely something in the room that you didn’t take with you on circuit.:_

Kris thought hard about that. Everything had been fine until… _:The Ehrris wine! Tantris, everything was fine until she and I were sharing some wine, and I didn’t take any with me on circuit.:_

_:Best take it to the House of Healing for evaluation. Someone there might be able to figure out what’s been put in it.:_


	22. Kemen and Tomas

After this long, Talia was no longer a fan of waking up alone. Not at all. Idly, she wondered if perhaps she should just give Selenay free rein. Either way, she no longer valued her privacy quite as highly. At least, not where Dirk was concerned.

Well, at least she could keep busy during the day. After all, there were daily audiences. She had Council three times a week. There was time in the House of Healing with Devan. There was arms practice. Dinner every night with the court? Sure. And, of course, any spare moment she could find for Rolan or Dirk, who was now satisfied that Ahrodie was not suffering long term from her introduction to motherhood.

It wasn’t as if Amilia was the youngest foal in the field, either, for, tired of being in enforced celibacy for so long, Rolan had gotten himself a nice tryst with Cymry the night Skif had shown up, and Cymry had foaled just before Talia and Dirk had gotten home.

It was the day they learned when Prince Ancar of Hardorn would arrive that Selenay revealed to Talia that she had gone behind her back. “What do you mean?” Talia asked.

“Well…I _might_ have insinuated in the invitation that not only was he invited to come visit Valdemar, but that the highlight of his visit would be your wedding.”

“What?!?” Talia sighed. “Nevermind. It’s fine. I was actually starting to think I’d be grateful if you did it, actually.”

Selenay gave Talia a sympathetic look. “I understand. After Thanel was…umm…killed in the hunting accident, even though I had come to hate him, I did still miss having his body in bed next to mine. So, I came up with a solution.”

“I’m willing to try anything that lets me get some better sleep on nights when Dirk and I can’t get together.”

“Well, when I get lonely at night, and I can’t find someone, which is more often than not, unfortunately, I have a pillow that I hug.”

“A pillow?”

“Oh, it’s huge. It’s really long. At first, I even dressed it in some of Thanel’s old clothes. You could get one and dress it in a set of Dirk’s Whites or something.”

Talia thought about it. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I thought you’d like it. Now, let’s talk about your wedding. Would you like an actual wedding dress? Or do you just want to wear formal Whites? Also, what about bridesmaids?”

“So long as there’s a proper Heralds revel that evening, and Dirk and I get to run off for a week after, I’ll be happy.”

***

Kemen was Talia’s next visitor. He brought with him a handsome young man in the light green robes of a Healer trainee. “Talia, I want you to meet Tomas. Tomas, this is my sister, Talia.”

“Hello, Tomas,” Talia said. “How did you two meet each other?”

“Kemen needed Healing while you were on your internship,” Tomas said.

“Yes, I’d gotten the letter that my favorite brother had gotten himself stabbed to save Selenay,” Talia said.

Kemen blushed a little. “I couldn’t let Orthallen stab her. Besides, nobody calls my favorite sister a whore.”

“How many sibs do the two of you have?” Tomas asked.

“Just the ones still living?” Talia asked. “Or all of them?”

“Because Andrean and Justus were both killed by raiders. But there must be two dozen of us total,” Kemen said. “But I suppose that’s what happens when your father has nine living wives.”

“My mother is one of the two who didn’t survive,” Talia said idly.

“Is that normal for Holderkin?” Tomas asked.

Talia and Kemen looked at each other. “I’d say our Hold was on the larger side,” Talia estimated. “But not by much. But then, Father is an Elder. Or rather, was.” She and Kemen took the time, then, explaining Holderkin life to Tomas.

At the end, Tomas looked at Kemen. “Thank you for being the complete opposite of your father and, from the sound of it, pretty much all other Holderkin males.” He leaned in and kissed him, then.

Talia smiled. Now she understood why her baby brother had wanted her to meet Tomas. This was more than just a friendship. “The two of you,” she said, “are adorable together. And see, Kemen? I told you that you’d find someone. By the way, how’s your Gift training coming?”

“Really well,” Kemen said. “Eldan said that there isn’t anything more he can teach me, and to just always pay attention to the animals, because you never know what they might have to say.”

“Sounds like good advice to me,” Talia said.

“Well, it did bring us together,” Tomas admitted, “since it’s how he got proof it was Lord Orthallen behind everything.”

“For which I’m grateful,” Talia said. “Probably more than the two of you know.”

“Oh, we know,” Kemen said. “After the way you went off in Council? _Everyone_ knows.” 

“We should probably get going,” Tomas said. “I’m supposed to be helping Devan to figure out what, if anything, was put into Herald Kris’s wine.”

Talia’s brows knit together. “You mean whatever made him decide he still had marital rights like a crazed Holderkin husband with a fresh new Underwife? I don’t see how it would be in the wine. Wouldn’t it have affected me as well?”

“Not necessarily,” Tomas said. “There is one that works only on men, and that’s what Devan and I are theorizing. The thing is, it doesn’t inspire actual love, just jealousy and lust. The problem is, it mixes so well into whatever it is, but we found bits of hair in the bottom of the bottle, some black and straight, and some more curly and dark reddish brown.”

“That would describe Kris’s and mine,” Talia said.

Tomas nodded. “Yes. The thing is, this potion isn’t taught to Heralds, or even to Healers, normally. Devan picked it up while working on his final paper to earn his Greens. The records in which he found it are really old. They predate Vanyel. But all papers are stored in the archives for any Healer or trainee to reference if they need to. Anyway, you have a hair from the man you want to get in trouble, and from the woman he’s supposed to go after. There’s evidence lowborn women once used it to snag highborn men.”

Talia felt sick to her stomach. This could make her look terrible if it got out not only what was being used on Kris, but the history behind it. It could easily be implied that she wanted to stay married to him. “Thank you, Tomas. You’re a huge help.”


	23. Wedding Day Disaster

Ancar arrived a month later. Between preparations for his arrival and preparations for the wedding, Talia thought she might never catch her breath. There were days when she barely found time to eat, let alone to steal time alone with Dirk or go for a relaxing ride on Rolan. On those nights, she took Selenay’s suggestion to heart and snuggled with a pillow wrapped in one of Dirk’s shirts.

The reception to greet Ancar and his entourage was just as formal as the fealty ceremony to crown Elspeth Heir had been. And Talia had to admit that Ancar wasn’t bad looking. But he also looked potentially dangerous, and as he was introduced to Elspeth and the two shared a dance together, Talia kept an eye on him.

_:I don’t like this, Rolan. I can’t read him. It reminds me of Orthallen.:_

_:I agree, little sister. He’s scheming. I don’t trust him.:_

_:Pity me, loverling. I’m going to have to dance with him.:_

_:I am not going to pity you, Chosen. I’m going to encourage you to try to get him to slip up.:_

_:You can do both, you know.:_ She could swear that the response she got to that was an equine snicker.

Eventually, she was forced to stop dancing with Dirk to take up a dance with Ancar. He bowed. She curtsied. And he swept her into a slower dance. “So, you must be Herald Talia,” he said.

“I am, your Highness. I’m honored that you consented to not only be here at the same time as my wedding, but also that you consented to join in the festivities.”

“Well, when Queen Selenay wrote about the date and invited me to come to her favorite Herald’s wedding, I found the opportunity irresistible. Should it be agreed that Elspeth and I are to marry, being at your wedding will give me an idea of what to expect in the way of Valdemaran traditions that Elspeth will want. And please, do call me Ancar. It’s my understanding that the Heralds of Valdemar are very informal with their royalty.”

“That’s true. That’s because our rulers must be Heralds, as well. Not even Queen Selenay is above the law.”

“In most kingdoms, the monarch’s word is the law.”

“Not so in Valdemar. Here, the law is about what’s best for the land and for the people. Therefore, you could never be our king, only prince-consort, unless you were Chosen by a Companion. If Elspeth deigns you worthy of her heart, Ancar, I hope it’s a lesson you learn well. Selenay’s husband couldn’t seem to.”

_:Slick, Chosen. Very slick.:_

_:Thank you. I thought so. He didn’t seem to like the insinuation, though.:_

_:He’s probably smart enough to understand the threat. Let’s hope he’s smart enough to understand under what circumstances it would go into action, and then choose to back off and avoid them.:_

Talia was all too ready when the dance finally came to an end. “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptuals,” Ancar said. “I look forward to the wedding, Herald Talia.”

_:Then again, Rolan, why do I feel like I just got threatened?:_

_:It certainly feels that way, doesn’t it?:_

***

Talia couldn’t help it. Something kept bothering her for the entirety of next week, but there was nothing she could pin it on. Still, on the day she and Dirk were to get married, she chose not to let anything get to her, and she concentrated, instead, on preparing for the wedding.

And Dirk was, for the first time since she’d known him, resplendent in his Whites. He was actually neat and tidy. Not that it had ever mattered much to Talia. But there in the high temple, as they exchanged their vows, for the first time in a week, nothing in the world was bothering her. Everything was perfect.

And then the fire started. Chaos erupted. And in the rush to evacuate everyone out of the high temple, Talia felt a sharp hit to the head before she saw nothing.

***

She woke up blindfolded and tied up. Someone made her drink something. She tried to reach out, to sense who she was with or their intentions, and suddenly found she could sense no other emotions but her own, and even they were dulled. That scared her. But whatever she was being made to drink was making her feel sleepy, too. Was this what her grandmother had been given when Raine had been forced into marriage?

Talia tried to fight it. She struggled, but she was being kept tied on a horse. Then she felt a knife to her neck, and a voice in her ear that she had hoped to never hear again. “You are not going to be an embarrassment to Sensholding any longer. Justus and I are taking you back home, and to the temple, where you will be a Handmaiden, and you will learn your proper place.”

She tried to Mindspeak Rolan, but oh, how her head hurt. And then she lost consciousness again.

Every time she woke up, it was the same. Sen or Justice forced her to drink something. She was distracted from being able to Mindspeak by pain, or by beatings, and then she lost consciousness. It lasted this way for another two weeks, when she was finally allowed to wake up enough to be led to a small room in the temple, where she was no longer blindfolded, but stilled tied up.

There stood above her an Elder. “So, you’re the one who ran off. Well, now, unlike the women who are free and behave well, and do as their Honored Fathers and Husbands tell them, you are a Handmaiden to the Goddess, which means serving the representatives of the God. We were told about your witch powers, by the way, and your ability to control others emotions. That’s why you’re going to be taking this potion every day. It’s called Healer’s Bane, and you’ll not be able to feel or project anything emotionally.”

“What do you mean, serve the representatives of the God?” Talia asked. Goddess, she needed to know what she was in for.

“However it is we Elders want you to serve us,” the Elder said. Elder Fletcher. That’s who this was. It was Vrisa’s husband!

And Fletcher cut away her dress. As he did, Talia closed her eyes. _:Rolan?:_

_:Chosen?!? Finally! Where are you?:_

_:Whoever set the fire also got my father out of jail. I think it was my brother, Justus. It turns out he’s been alive, this whole time. I think he was the spy. Goddess, Rolan, I’m in trouble. Tell them I’m in the Temple in Holderkin territory. My Father handed me over to the Goddess as a Handmaiden.:_

_:Your Gift, your Empathy, Chosen. It’s sealed off.:_

Talia was crying. She was trying to concentrate on her conversation with Rolan, but Fletcher’s hot breath was in her face as he plunged into her. “This is what the God demands of the Goddess,” he said, “and now you represent her just as much as I represent the God, you little whore.”

_:Rolan, please…:_

_:I’m coming, little sister. I’m coming for you with a whole group of your brother and sister Heralds.:_


	24. In the Temple of the Goddess

Elcarth had been killed in the fire, necessitating a quick decision from the Circle. Teran took Elcarth’s place as Dean, and Kris his place as Historian. Dirk was to take Teran’s place as Orientation instructor, but right now, his only thoughts were of Talia, who had gone missing.

Elspeth was about in tears. Ancar, sensing an opportunity, wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sure they’ll find her.” His large hands smoothed Elspeth’s curls, which had gone frizzy in the chaos. “Your friend is going to be fine.”

“Do you really think so?” Elspeth sniffed.

“Considering the things I’ve heard about the Heralds of Valdemar, I wouldn’t be one bit surprised if she’s rescued and safe by sundown, or by dawn at the very latest. And it’s my understanding that you’re going to be one of these brave Heralds.” As he spoke, he moved from holding her to holding her hands. “Elspeth, I know that I am not a Herald or even Chosen, but if there is anything that I can do to help to rescue your friend, you need only ask.”

“Thank you,” Elspeth said. “That means a lot.”

 _:Careful, Chosen. I don’t like him, and Talia mentioned to Rolan a week ago that she couldn’t read him any better than she was able to read Orthallen. You_ do _remember Orthallen, don’t you?:_

Elspeth leaned her head on Ancar’s chest before replying to Gwena. _:I’m aware, Gwena. Talia taught me that all too well, if you’ll remember. But I’d rather not give away that I don’t trust him.:_

_:Good girl. You have learned. Going to see if he lets something slip?:_

_:If I’m any luckier than Talia, I will.:_

***

It was a bit past dawn when it was discovered that Sen was no longer in prison. Now they had a suspect. But Rolan had no idea where his Chosen was, and couldn’t seem to connect with her, which told them that Sen was working with someone else. But who?

All Dirk could do was pace. Was this about ransom? Talia could make a tempting target due to her position. With Sen free, was this something related to the Holderkin? Was this something leftover from Orthallen’s plotting? It was too bad the man had already been put to death for treason.

Kemen was talking to the animals, but none of them had seen or knew anything, meaning all of the conversations had happened inside. And the palace mice weren’t fond of humans, even if they were capable of speaking to them.

And with every day that passed, hope of finding Talia grew dimmer. They’d sent Kris down to use his Farsight, but he’d been unable to find her within Sensholding or the area around it, which meant they weren’t keeping her there, and he didn’t dare intrude into the privacy of the Handmaidens, young women who, Talia had explained to him, had entered the cloisters of the Goddess to escape the prying eyes of men and sit in silent prayer.

Eventually, Ancar had to leave. He was gracious to the end, though Elspeth couldn’t help but notice that he left by the _south_ trade road, not the east.

And then, the day after, Rolan finally heard from Talia.

***

Fletcher was finally gone. Talia was curled up in a ball and in tears. Then another woman came in, dressed in the robes of a Handmaiden. She was older than Talia, and Talia didn’t know her. The woman cleaned Talia up and dressed her in a set of robes like her own. “Your introduction has been rough, young one, but you’ll get used to it. You’ll even grow to like it, I think.”

“I thought the Handmaidens never spoke,” Talia said.

“We speak quietly to each other, when the men are gone.”

“I’ll never grow to like it. I’m not here by choice. I’m the Queen’s Own Herald Talia, and I was kidnapped from Haven on my wedding day.”

“You’re Talia, alright. Talia Sensdaughter. Your own father brought you here because you were having delusions of being a Herald. He said he couldn’t handle you anymore.”

“Sensholding has no daughter Talia,” Talia said. “I am Herald Talia, Chosen of Rolan, Queen’s Own Herald, and I do not recognize Sen Maloson as my kin, nor any who still live at Sensholding.”

“No wonder you’re being sold off.”

“What?”

“Our great patron, Ancar Alessanderson, is purchasing you as a First Wife.”

Talia shook her head. “No. Absolutely not. First off, Ancar has a proposal in for Princess Elspeth. Second, I don’t like him. Neither does my Companion, Rolan. Third, I’m pretty sure Ancar is actually as evil as Lord Orthallen was. Fourth, _I’m married to Herald Dirk and haven’t had a chance to tell him but I’m pregnant with his child._ ”

***

Rolan was the fastest of all of the Companions, and he traveled unburdened. He passed Ancar and his entourage, sending word back to the others through their Companions that he had seen them and overheard Ancar bragging about taking Talia from the Temple near Sensholding. Ancar and his men tried to shoot Rolan, but the Groveborn was not the premier stud among the Companions for nothing.

***

Talia was bruised. She was battered. She’d been whipped for trying to escape on her own. But now she knew where the guards were. Where the exits were.

Better yet, she could feel her Empathy returning. It wasn’t strong enough to use as a weapon for the first week she was there, and multiple men came to use her. She learned, though, that the other girls would pretend to channel the Goddess, and require certain items as a tribute. Now Talia knew where the real wealth of the Holderkin lay, and who really held the power, and she harnessed it on her sixth night to make a man bring her some pies. On the seventh night, she got found strength in her Empathy to force Justus, who was there for some fun of his own, to not only not touch her, but bring her a bow and some arrows.

She left him, then, using her Empathy to make him lay there, quietly, in her robes, as she donned his clothes, which were a little large on her, and she continued to use it to make her escape.

_:Rolan?:_

_:Yes, Chosen?:_

_:You know that waystation we spent our first night at?:_

_:Of course.:_

_:I’ve escaped. I’m there. Meet me there, loverling? It’s nice and secluded. I don’t think they’ll find me.:_

_:I’ll be there in a few days, sister of my heart.:_

_:And please tell me you brought along a nice set of Whites.:_

_:I’m afraid I haven’t. But I’m sure we can get you into a set as soon as we get back to Haven.:_

And so Talia waited, making use of the supplies as she needed to and bathing in the creek, trying to erase the filth of her week in the temple. She felt disgusting. But then she heard a hoof scraping at the door and felt Rolan’s familiar nudge at her mind, and she knew that everything would be alright as she threw the door open to him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

_:Ancar is on the way down the south trade road.:_

“I know. They told me at the temple I’d been sold to him.”

_:He won’t be happy. I’ll take you a somewhat indirect way around his entourage when we get close. They’ll never know I have you.:_

Talia needed no further urging. She mounted up. True to his word, Rolan took off as fast as he could. Lady Bright, but she had needed this. _:I’m glad your gait is so smooth. I’m afraid I’m rather badly injured.:_

_:I noticed.:_

_:I…I don’t feel so good…:_

_:Tie the knots that your grandmother taught you, little sister. They’ll keep you on my back, no matter what happens.:_

_:Don’t worry. A lot of it’s pain. But this early, it’s also morning sickness. Rolan, I’m pregnant. Dirk and I are going to be parents. Isn’t that wonderful?:_

_:How long have you known?:_

_:I was planning to tell him on our wedding night, so a while.:_

_:And yes, it is wonderful news, Chosen. Don’t worry. For your sake and the babe’s, I’ll be careful.:_


	25. Vrisa

Dirk was incredibly gentle with Talia as they got her back to Haven and back to her rooms. Anything she asked for, anything she needed, he made sure she had. When he had to take a class, he sent someone else to take care of her. Just not Kris.

And that was something his friend asked him about one day after nearly a month had gone by. Dirk sighed and they sat together in Kris’s room as he explained it. “Kris, I know you care about Talia. Talia knows you care about her. But if you’d been there when she was telling me the horror stories of her captivity, you’d know why you’re not one of the ones helping me care for her.”

“So tell me.”

“Kris, she was raped, multiple times. And one of them was her own brother. He was in there two or three times, she said, and during one of those times, he apparently made himself up to look like you, with a fake uniform and everything. He even pinned her against the wall, kissed her…”

“You don’t have to say anymore, Dirk. I understand completely. If she’s not ready to see the real me, then she’s not ready. And Justus would have known it wasn’t even that unrealistic, because he would have known I actually did it, which just must make things so much worse in her mind. But will you tell her that I’m proud of her, as her friend, for how well she not only held up but also how she kept her head on straight and got herself out?”

Dirk nodded. “Of course. I think she’ll like hearing that, at least. She does care, and you are as much a brother to her as to me. She just needs some time to heal, is all.”

“Well, she’ll have it, without having to worry about running into me. I’m one of the Heralds going down there to put an end to the illegal forced prostitution in the temple.”

The two of them embraced. “Good luck, brother. Make sure you take someone with you who can use second-stage Truth Spell. They might not understand how we can tell when someone is lying under first stage, and who knows how many of the girls will be willing to lie to keep from being shunned?”

***

Talia had taken over writing the letters to Jaya and Lyron. Her new in-laws admitted, confidentially in their first letter to her, that they much preferred her letters over Dirk’s, for Talia’s were not only neatly written, but contained far more information and came more frequently.

She had written in her last letter to them the good news of her pregnancy, and now she read the latest from them, informing her that Jaya was coming down to stay through the length of the pregnancy and for up to a month after, to ensure that Talia had an easy time in giving birth to her first child. It wasn’t that Jaya didn’t trust the Healers in Haven. She did. But this was her grandbaby and she was going to be there, damn it.

And then there was a knock at the door. Talia and Dirk weren’t expecting Jaya for another fortnight, so she would have been surprised if it had been her. The actual person at the door was even more surprising. “Vrisa?”

“Hello, Talia. I… I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I know you must enjoy your life here in Haven, and I know the last time we saw each other, things didn’t go well, so I wouldn’t blame you if you turned us away, but…”

“Us?”

That was when two children ran in and gripped Talia’s legs. “Aunty Talia!”

Vrisa gave Talia an apologetic look. “I scraped together enough of Fletcher’s money to get us up here riding with a trader. The entire time, I told them we were going to visit my sister, their aunt Talia, and promising them that Aunty Talia wouldn’t beat them, because you’re a Herald, and Heralds are always kind, even if their ways are different from ours. I know what my husband did to you. I was furious. Nobody outside of the temple knew what was going on until first we found out what happened to you, and then that horrible Ancar showed up.”

Talia hugged Vrisa tightly. “The three of you are absolutely welcome here. What are their names?”

“The boy is Gage, and the girl is Willow. He’s six and she’s four.”

“Dirk and I are actually expecting our first child in about seven months,” Talia said.

“Dirk? We had heard you were married to a man named Kris.”

“Oh, that was fake. It was meant to out a traitor, and it worked. Dirk is the man I truly love, though, and my marriage to him is very, very real.”

“Look, Mother!” Gage said. “Aunty Talia has harps!”

Talia smiled and went over and took one down. “One is mine and one is Dirk’s. They were made from the same piece of wood, by the same maker, but this one is called My Lady, and was given to me a long time ago by a dear friend who taught me to play before he died.” _:Rolan, loverling, could you please let Dirk know through Ahrodie that my sister Vrisa has arrived with her two children? She’s left her husband and the life of the Holderkin behind.:_

 _:Of course, little sister.:_ A moment later, the response came. _:Dirk says they’re more than welcome, though with his mother arriving soon, things are going to get a little crowded.:_

“Talia? Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes, Vrisa, I’m fine. I was just conversing with Rolan, my Companion. One of the fastest ways to get a message to another Herald, especially here in Haven, is to send it by Companion relay. I was using it to let Dirk know you were here, and he reminded me that his mother is going to be here in a couple of weeks. Fortunately, the entirety of this tower is completely unoccupied, so I’m sure I can arrange something for you and the children until we can get you on your feet properly.”

“Thank you, Talia. You don’t know how much this means to me.”


	26. Sisters

He pinned her against the wall of the small room, pinned her wrists above her head, and kissed her. It was a harsh, punishing kiss, and Talia struggled. She was half-asleep from the Healers Bane they’d been giving her, and she knew this was Justus -her own brother! – even if he looked so much like Kris, was using the same seduction techniques, but more forcefully. And he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He pulled her robes up and thrust into her, biting at her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. “You’re a whore, Talia. You know that? You have no sense of loyalty to a single man, so now you belong to no man. You’re given over to the temple, to be used by all men, you little bitch.”

“No…” Tears were streaming down Talia’s face. “No, please don’t…”

“Wake up, Talia,” Justus growled. “This is your new reality, not your stupid dream.”

***

“Wake up! Talia, dearest, wake up!” Dirk said, shaking her awake.

Talia’s eyes fluttered open. She’d been having the nightmare, again. She looked up at Dirk, breathing hard. “I’m sorry. It was just that stupid dream.”

Dirk gently stroked her hair. “I think you ought to see Rynee in the morning.”

“Yes, I likely should.”

“Dirk? Talia? Is everything alright? I heard crying.” Vrisa’s voice came through the door.

“It will be,” Talia called back. “I was having a nightmare. I’ll be going to a friend in the morning for help.”

***

True to her word, Talia went to see Rynee the next morning. Rynee prescribed some lavender tea in the evenings and suggested that she focus on her love for Dirk, as well as the little one she was carrying.

“I think part of it was made worse by my sister Vrisa showing up yesterday,” Talia admitted. After all, her husband, Fletcher, was the first one to assault me while I was there.”

“I can see why that would be a problem,” Rynee said. “But Talia, remember that Vrisa is not Fletcher, and was abused by him, as well. In fact, I think that the two of you could help each other heal.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I do. In fact, I know you’ve helped to heal others. After all, you have Empathy as strongly as I do, if not stronger. More than that, you can truly empathize with Vrisa, as you’ve both been brutalized by the same man. “

Rynee’s words made Talia think. She knew the other woman was right, and she nodded. “I’ll talk to her about it after the daily audiences. We’ll have time for a quick talk during lunch, I think, before I have to meet up with Selenay again for Council. Speaking of, I think I need to get moving. Thank you, Rynee.”

“Any time, Talia.”

Talia practically ran to the audience chamber to ensure she had time to talk to Selenay beforehand. Selenay caught her. “Careful, don’t hurt yourself. You’re not running late.”

“I know. I just need your advice.”

“Ah.” Selenay took a seat by the window and patted the spot next to her. Talia sat obediently. “What kind of advice do you need?”

“My sister Vrisa showed up last night, with her two children.”

“Not sure what to do with them?”

“Not really, no.”

“Any idea what her skills are?”

Talia thought it over. “She wouldn’t have been allowed to marry until she was competent as a cook, at minding littles, at sewing, tending a garden, knitting, and some basic arithmetic, just as much as was needed to balance the books of the Hold. As a First Wife, she would have been expected to be able to manage the Underwives. She had three or four last I knew. Servants, as well.”

“In other words, she would be suitable to act as a governess, to marry any of the lords who are seeking a wife and would be happy to name her children their heirs, or just about any position within the palace. Why don’t I get you a list of open positions, as well as those lords, and see if she has an interest in any of the possibilities? I can also put out feelers for highborn families looking for a governess.”

“And meanwhile, I can get her children into classes at one of the temples. There’s very little in the way of education among the Holderkin. The fact is that I don’t think that they were following the law even after Heralds were sent down to enforce it.”

Selenay frowned. “Do you think I need to send Heralds that way more often?”

“Possible. I think we should wait, for now, until after Kris and the others get back. They’ll probably bring back quite a bit of valuable information. That being said, it might be time to start sending female Heralds down there. I think the men need to remember that they’re outnumbered, and we’re capable of more than they realize.”

***

Talia gave the list of opportunities to Vrisa and went over them with her after dinner. “Na, no more arranged marriages, for sure,” Vrisa said, setting aside the list of lords.

“No, Selenay doesn’t arrange marriages,” Talia said. “That’s a list of eligible lords of a suitable age in case you are interested in meeting and being courted by any of them. Remember what I said about mine. It was fake. She only made that promise to our idiot father to keep him from trying to drag me back to Sensholding.”

“I remember the one and only visit you ever made back to Sensholding. You left with Father’s Mother.”

“Yes, I did. I reunited her with Grandfather Jadus. Father’s _real_ father. So in reality, every single one of us is descended from a pair of Heralds.”

“And about these lords… I’m not ready. But I suppose if I ever decide I want to, would you be able to tell me about them?”

“Absolutely. I had to memorize everything about them in only a few weeks, and several others, for the fealty ceremony when Elspeth was Chosen.”

Vrisa gave it some thought. “I suppose I’d be willing to take anything in order to take care of my littles. Oh, how’s Kemen?”

“Kemen’s doing quite well. He’s taking classes with Eldan in spycraft. I’d say another year, and he’ll be in Whites. And he has a sweetheart.”

“Tell me about her!” Vrisa looked so excited.

“Him,” Talia corrected. “Kemen is _shaych_. Anyway, his lover’s name is Tomas. He’s a Healer trainee. And they’re adorable together.”

 _“Shaych?_ What does that mean?”

“It means he prefers his lovers to be other men,” Talia explained. “It comes from a Tayledras word meaning…I think…”one who is like the self.” I can’t remember the exact translation. My languages that I’m fluent in are Hardornan and Rethwellian.”


	27. Vrisa Meets Alberich

“Talia, I know you are busy almost from the moment you leave your bed every morn,” Vrisa said, “but might we talk?”

“Of course.” Talia smiled as she saw Dirk helping her sister, practicing at his impending fatherhood by helping his newly acquired niece and nephew with the breakfast that had already been delivered.

“It is only this. I wonder, what do you Heralds do with your own children when you are in the field, hmm? I know you spend your days at Court, and Dirk will have classes. Who will watch your children? Had you thought of it?” Talia and Dirk looked at each other. Clearly, they hadn’t. “I thought not,” Vrisa continued. “For the record, I’m willing to help. But there are other Heralds who do not have sisters and family so close by, yes? The queen has the royal nursery for her children, though her only child has outgrown it, yes? But what about the other Heralds?”

“Well, most Heralds don’t marry, let alone have children,” Talia said. “Dirk and I married because we have a lifebond.”

“Talia’s right,” Dirk said. “The only other actively coupled Heralds at the moment are Keren and Sherril, with each other, and Kemen, with Tomas.”

“Then either you Heralds are a great lot of innocents in bed, or the hedonists our Elders have said,” Vrisa said.

Again, Talia and Dirk looked at each other, thinking about the book Kris had gifted them. They’d tried several of the unique positions in that book. “Something closer to the later,” Talia admitted with a sly smile.

“And there are not many illegitimate littles?” Vrisa asked.

“No. That’s what moon tea is for,” Talia said. “We also use it to control our cycles in the field.”

“Aunty Talia, how do you become a Herald?” Willow asked.

“Well,” Talia said, “first you have to be Chosen by a Companion. Then you spend some time bonding with your Companion and taking classes here at the Collegium. Then you spend a year and a half in the field riding circuit on an internship. And then you’re a full Herald.”

“Companions are those white horses you ride, right?” Gage asked.

“Yes,” Talia said. “Actually, I don’t have Council this afternoon, so I have a bit of free time. Would you like to meet Rolan?” This question was met with cheers from the littles.

“Uncle Dirk, can we meet your Companion, too?” Gage asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Dirk said. “I don’t have anything today at all, actually, unless Selenay needs me to Fetch something. If you’d like, I could give the three of you a proper tour of Haven.”

“Na, Dirk, ‘twould not be appropriate,” Vrisa said. “You are not my husband, but my sister’s. What would people think?”

“In Haven?” Dirk asked. “That I’m showing my sister-in-law and her children around while my wife is busy with her duties. We Heralds might have a healthy appreciation for life’s pleasures, but we’re not that bad! Most people know that. We’re not _quite_ as bad as Holderkin Elders make us out to be, I promise.”

***

Talia met up with Dirk, Vrisa, and the littles after daily audiences. “Why don’t we have lunch at the Bell?” she asked.

“The Bell?” Vrisa asked.

“The Companion’s Bell is the tavern that Heralds tend to frequent most often,” Dirk explained. “It’s excellent food, and there’s a quiet room in the back just for Heralds and their personal guests.”

They had lunch together, followed by bringing them to meet Rolan and Ahrodie. The Companions nuzzled the children, making them laugh. A few hours passed before a harsh voice came from behind them.

“So, Talia, it is here I find you. Shirking practice, you are. Excuse you from arms practice, your condition does _not._ Learn to fight with a disadvantage, you will.”

“I’m sorry, Alberich. I must have lost track of time.”

“Aunty Talia, can we watch?”

That glint appeared in Alberich’s eyes, the one that only showed up when he had an idea that was not likely to end well for one of his students, even a favored student like Talia. “A good idea, I think,” he said. “Yes, a _very_ good idea.”

Talia replied by narrowing her eyes at Alberich. “Yes,” she said, “an excellent idea.” She knew he wouldn’t harm her child, but he _would_ take swipes with her stomach. She led her sister and her sister’s children to the salle. She carefully selected some padded armor that would protect her stomach incase Alberich actually landed a hit, and then took up a pair of live steel daggers.

Alberich wasted no time. He _did_ send his sword at her stomach. Talia blocked it with her dagger. It hurt, but she kept her grip on it for once. The block didn’t last long, but it was long enough for Talia to jump backwards, out of Alberich’s reach.

Again, Alberich advanced, and again, Talia backed away. They continued in this vein for some time, until,“Is that your only strategy, old man?”

“Old? Old? Old, she calls me!”

Talia just laughed and blocked Alberich’s next hit, but this time she lost her dagger. She ducked under Alberich’s sword and rushed him, headbutting him right in the chest. Alberich stumbled backwards, this time, and Talia pulled some dust from a pouch at her thigh that she threw in Alberich’s face, blinding him.

As Alberich coughed, Talia moved behind him, grabbed his dagger from his belt, and whacked him in the back with it, at about heart level, indicating a kill shot.

Alberich looked at her. And then he laughed. “Good, Talia. Very good. Where did you pick up the trick with the dust?” He was still getting it out of his eyes, splashing water on his face.

“On internship,” Talia said. “Dirk and I ended up helping to rescue some prostitutes. While my shoulder was healing, I figured I might as well learn some new tricks that could be done one-handed, and with either hand, and the grateful ladies were happy to teach some things they used to defend themselves against men who wouldn’t respect when they were off duty. Some of them found that a handful of dirt from the ground gave them ample time to escape. And you’re the one that told me that everything’s a weapon.”

The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Vrisa took up a staff and approached Alberich. “Teach me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, old man. Teach me. You taught my sister. She has more confidence than she ever had when last I saw her before I arrived in Haven. Perhaps it is that women need to learn to fight, whether men think so or not. So, teach me.”

“Old, I am _not_ ,” Alberich said. He exchanged his sword for a staff of his own. “Learn, if you think you can.”


	28. Kris meets Vrisa

By the time Kris and the others had returned, Vrisa had found her place in the palace, both acting as a child minder for Heralds as needed, which Selenay happily opened the royal nursery for, and when not needed, helping to oversee decorations throughout the palace, especially flowers, for she seemed to have a talent for arranging them. 

This meant, of course, that she was almost always at court, and that was when she met Kris, who was there to talk to Selenay between daily audiences and lunch. “You’re new,” he commented.

“Yes,” Vrisa said. “Her Majesty likes the way I arrange flowers, as well as the way I handle other decorations. Though I’m also now a child minder for you Heralds, as needed. I know my sister’s going to need it. My own are in the royal nursery, and I spend my time there when I’m not helping out with keeping things pretty for the court.”

“Your sister’s a Herald?”

“Herald Talia.”

“You’re one of Talia’s sisters?”

“Vrisa.”

“I’m Kris.”

“Ah. My former fake brother-in-law.”

Kris laughed a little. “Yes, that would be me.” He kissed Vrisa’s hand. “Well, I must report to Selenay on the results of my latest field work. I’m sure I’ll see you around, seeing as how you’re both Talia’s sister and my brother’s governess.”

***

Kris hurried to tell Selenay what he and the others had seen. Sen and Justus were both dead. Ancar seemed to have gone on a bit of a rampage and had actually tortured Justus, who he blamed for Talia getting away. Why he wanted Talia, nobody was sure.

They’d put an end to the forced prostitution, but there were some of the girls who viewed it as a way to express themselves and their own sexuality within the bounds of their faith. With no one true way, they chose to leave those who actually wanted to remain in service to the goddess in such a fashion to their chosen path.

What they did have to do was remind them of the law regarding education. On top of that, the women had decided they’d had enough of being completely submissive, and now change seemed to be happening within the Holderkin territories, especially as the women had realized that the fact that they outnumbered the men could be more helpful than not.

Once he’d informed her, he grabbed a quick lunch and ran to Talia and Dirk’s rooms, forgetting that there was no Council that day until Talia was the one who answered the door. “Kris! You’re home! When did you get in?”

“Just this morning. I take it this means that you can handle being around me again?”

Talia nodded. “I can handle it. But I expect you came to see Dirk.”

“Yes, but both of you at the same time is even better.”

“Well, come on in.”

When Dirk saw Kris, he stood and hugged his oath brother. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Kris said. “I need to talk to the two of you. I just met Vrisa.”

“She’s a lovely young woman,” Dirk said. “You should meet Gage and Willow, her littles.”

“She’s even taking self-defense lessons. You should have seen Alberich’s face when she challenged him and called him old,” Talia said, laughing.

“She sounds even more amazing than she seemed when I talked to her, as awkward as the conversation was,” Kris said. “I’ve _never_ wanted to spend the night with someone outside the Circle, but I couldn’t think of how to keep a conversation going with her because I was too busy wondering what it would be like to have her in my bed. But I didn’t want to pull away, even though I had to, because I had to report to Selenay. And _what_ is that look?”

“Kris,” Talia said, “just be glad she doesn’t go in for books nearly as much as I do. That way, when she moves in after the wedding, you won’t have to worry about sharing your beloved shelving space like you did with me.”

“What wedding?” Kris asked. “And why would she move in after it?”

“Your wedding, to her,” Dirk said. “You, my friend, are a man with a lifebond.”

“No, no, no, no, no…. I am not the marrying kind,” Kris said. He tried to back further into his chair. “I don’t fall in love. I don’t get lifebonds. I am celibate unless I really need a little relief and companionship, and then I seek out a member of the circle.”

“And just think, we Holderkin women tend to be _very_ sexually repressed,” Talia said, still smirking. “Just imagine everything you might unlock within her on your wedding night, since she won’t go to bed with you before then.”

Kris swallowed, hard. “You two are serious, aren’t you?”

“Very serious,” Dirk said, laughing. “You, my old and rare, have a lifebond of your own.”

Kris decided to change the subject. “Looks like you’re starting to show.”

Talia rubbed her stomach. “Well, we are getting close to the half-way point. You were gone a while. The baby even moves. But you’re avoiding admitting things.”

Kris sighed. “Alright. Maybe. I don’t know. How do you even court a Holderkin girl?”

“By getting permission from her nearest male relative,” Talia said. “Holderkin don’t actually have courtship. Our Father looked at potential men who were seeking a bride and would accept Vrisa, chose the one with the best prospects combined with where Vrisa would best fit based on advice from Keldar, and married her off to him. Vrisa had no choice.”

“Just like you didn’t…” Kris said, his voice soft.

“Kris, neither of us had much of any choice in that matter. At least you and I were able to form a friendship and get to know each other first.” Talia smiled. “And it was fake. And you weren’t anything like a Holderkin man. You never beat me. You never forced yourself on me. You didn’t force me to start pushing out babies from the start. You helped me with my studies. In all, if Dirk and I weren’t so completely in love with each other and have a lifebond, I might have willingly stayed married to you, myself. And I’ll gladly tell Vrisa all your good points the next time I see her, despite your angelic good looks.”

Dirk laughed, and Kris frowned. “What is it with you and not liking my handsomeness?”

“It’s just about all Holderkin women,” Talia explained. “We all naturally fear handsome men, because it’s the good-looking ones that are the most violent.”

***

Talia was _supposed_ to have dinner with the court. But she didn’t _like_ having dinner with the court. She got to use her marriage and her impending motherhood as an excuse, something she enjoyed doing. On top of that, it let her see Vrisa in the evenings.

“Talia,” Vrisa asked, “just how dangerous is Kris?”

“It depends. Are you an enemy to Valdemar?” Talia asked.

“Not last I checked.”

“Are you intending harm to any of his closest friends?”

“No!”

“Then he’s harmless. Well, unless he gets denied too long. But he’ll make sure you enjoy it, too, especially knowing your history. All he’ll ask is that you communicate what you like and what you don’t so he can please you even more.”

“Talia! What are you talking about?”

Talia smiled. “Oh, you mean you weren’t inquiring because you have this sudden urge to jump him and drag him off to bed?”

The color drained from Vrisa’s face. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. That would hardly be proper! I’ve only just met him, barely spoken to him. Without Kemen’s approval, I shouldn’t even see him at all.”

“You don’t need Kemen’s approval. Kemen is still a minor,” Talia said. “If we were following Holderkin rules, then right now, _Dirk_ would be in charge. And to be honest, he’s quite pleased with the prospect. So am I, for that matter. But let’s face it. You’re as shunned as I am, Vrisa. We’re not following Holderkin rules anymore. _You_ are in charge of your own life and your own destiny, now.”

“I also have a duty to care for my children and to put them first,” Vrisa said. “But I suppose I wouldn’t mind finding out what it’s like to truly have fun and make my own decisions. What do you do for fun?”

“Music.”


	29. Princess

_The rider in Whites rode away from the palace in the middle of the night, the tiny treasure in a sling. The idea that the Heir had slipped up, had gotten with child out of wedlock, halfway through her schooling, was not something that needed to be known. Not outside the Circle. Even within the Circle, only those who absolutely needed to know were allowed that knowledge. The King knew. The Heir knew. The Heir’s lover knew. Talamir, who was riding south with the newborn, knew. The King’s closest advisor knew. Not that Talamir approved of that._

_But that was it. Nobody else within the Circle had been told. And Talamir had been informed in no uncertain terms that, so that nobody would go seeking out the baby princess, he was to choose a random direction and leave her with a random border family, and take that secret to his grave._

_He wasn’t equipped to deal with a newborn, himself. He had to rely on some help from Taver, especially as they were staying only in waystations. Still, he rode all the way to the border, where he found a family as different from the royal family as possible._

_They didn’t trust Heralds, but there were bandits, and the women were perfectly willing to watch over his charge while he helped to fight the bandits off. And then he handed the baby over to them. “Her birth mother didn’t even have a chance to name her,” he said. It was true. They’d refused to even let Selenay name the girl. They hadn’t even told Selenay her baby’s gender, all to help keep this secret in order to keep the Heir’s reputation intact. “But I’ve needed to call her something, so in private, I’ve been calling her Talia.”_

“Thought I’d forgotten about your little slip-up when you were sixteen, didn’t you, Selenay?”

They hadn’t executed Orthallen. Instead, they’d kept him around for questioning. Suspecting he’d been in contact with Ancar and he might know what was going on there, he’d been questioned repeatedly, but he maintained that he’d only talk to Selenay. And so the queen was there, listening to what the traitor who had once been her father’s dearest friend had to say. “You’re sure?”

“Completely. I did so much research to find out what Talamir did with the little brat. It’s why I killed him. He finally told me her name, and where she was, right before she died. I was planning to go get her, but then she came to me, right on Rolan’s back.”

Selenay had thought on and off of the child she’d given up so many years ago. She’d wondered if it were male or female, if it were healthy. And now she knew, that child was healthy, happy, married, going to have a child of her own, and best of all, her Queen’s Own.

She turned and left the dungeons where Orthallen was being kept. She should have known. She saw it now. Eldan’s hair color, but it was as curly as Selenay’s itself might be if the weight of length didn’t keep it merely wavy. Eldan’s eyes. Her own nose and mouth.

But how did she inform Talia and Elspeth that they were, in fact, sisters? Should she or should she not inform the Council and the Circle? Of _course,_ it would spread through the Circle. Nothing stayed secret among Heralds. Not for long. And Eldan. Eldan should know that their daughter was here, a Herald. Not just a Herald. Highest ranking Herald in the Circle. Selenay was so proud. She was sure Eldan would be, as well.

She went to find him, first. “Eldan, you’re not going to believe what I just learned.”

“Not now, Selenay. I just got in, and I’m exhausted. On top of that, I _might_ have promised a merc a ransom for getting me safely out of Karse after she saved my ass from some priestesses and then made me fall in love with her before taking off. I understand why, but I would have loved to get her up here to Valdemar.”

“That’s fine,” Selenay said. “The ransom will be paid. But do you remember what happened when we were sixteen…?”

Eldan sighed. “I never forgot. I’m willing to bet your father never let you forget until the day he died, to be honest. I always wondered what became of the kid.”

“Well, that’s what I found out. I finally tracked her down.”

“Her? I fathered a little princess on you?”

“Yes. And she’s here, in Haven.”

“Talamir didn’t make much effort, did he? I thought he was gone longer than that.”

“He was. He took her further away than that, all the way to the border. But she got Chosen.”

“Chosen? But the only female Herald of the right age is…no….”

“Yes!”

“Talia?”

“Yes!”

“Goddess…”

“Do you want to tell her yourself or…?”

“I was planning on telling her and Elspeth at the same time. And yes, I would like it if you were there, but Elspeth might not understand why you’re there for this big revelation, or why Talia’s there, until… Oh I don’t know what to do…”

Eldan hugged her. “Hey. Here’s an idea. Why don’t you tell them separately? I’ll be there with you for both, alright?”

“Alright. And of course, Ancar knows, so this certainly explains why he was going after Talia and Elspeth both. It seems he would ruin both of my daughters in an attempt to take Valdemar for his own.”

“How does Ancar know?”

“Because Orthallen knew, and he told Ancar.”

***

“Elspeth, how would you feel about having a sister?”

They were sitting in Selenay’s compartments, some of the most secure in the palace. Elspeth eyed her mother, and then Eldan, and then her mother again. “Is this your way of telling me that you’re pregnant and you and Eldan are getting married?”

“No,” Selenay said. But Eldan and I were lovers back when we were students…”

“So I have an older sister and you’re just now telling me about it…why?” Elspeth asked.

Selenay sighed and told Elspeth everything, right up to how she’d double checked the information she’d gotten, even though she’d questioned Orthallen under second-stage Truth Spell. “And I haven’t told her, yet, because I wanted to talk to you, first, and prepare you. We weren’t sure how you would react, or how she’ll react.”

“Honestly? She’s been like a sister to me, already,” Elspeth said. “I’m glad to learn it’s real. But a hundred gold says she panics at the very idea.”

“I’m not stupid enough to take that bet,” Eldan said.

“Neither am I,” Selenay said. “I doubt you’d find a single member of the Circle that is.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “I wonder if that’s why Rolan went after her, if maybe Talamir confided about her in him, and Rolan went after her to bring her home.”

***

Elspeth was good at stealth. Her shields were tight. And so, when, in the middle of a working lunch between Talia and Selenay, she snuck up behind Talia, Talia didn’t realize she was there until there was a pretty circlet on her head.

Talia yelped, reached up, and tore it off before realizing that it was not, in fact, potentially dangerous. Elspeth just giggled. “Elspeth, shouldn’t you be in the common room with your classmates? And why did you decide to put a circlet on me?”

“Mother, do you want to tell her, or shall I?” Elspeth asked.

“My story,” Selenay said. “I’ll tell.”

“Tell me what?” Talia asked.

Again, Selenay explained what had happened, telling Talia who she really was. When she was finished, Talia remained silent.

_:Not sure how to react, Chosen?:_

_:No, I’m not sure. Rolan…did you know?:_

_:I did. Talamir gave me the information before he died. I wasn’t planning to Choose you, initially. I was planning just to bring you home and then go looking for the next Monarch’s Own again. But then I looked into your mind and into your heart, and I knew I needed to Choose you to fill that role.:_

_:I’m glad you did. I think I like it better than I would have enjoyed being the Heir. I don’t envy Elspeth a bit.:_

_:You couldn’t have been Heir, anyway. Too much question about your background and legitimacy.:_

Finally, Talia hugged them both. “I’m fine with keeping this a secret. Who knows what ramifications it could have?”

“It’s not going to stay quiet for long,” Selenay said. “Ancar knows. That’s why he was targeting you.”

“And here I thought he was so enchanted by my beauty and wit,” Elspeth said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Talia suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. “Dirk and Kris are going to be so shocked.” She held up the circlet, which looked much like Elspeth’s own, but wasn’t quite as fancy. “Can I borrow this for a bit?”

“It’s yours,” Elspeth said. “If something happens to me, Rolan will have no choice but to break the bond with you so another Companion can Choose you so you can be Heir.”

Talia narrowed her eyes at Elspeth. “Then don’t you dare let anything happen to you.”

Elspeth just laughed.


	30. Royal Mischief

Talia sat in one of the comfortable, overstuffed chairs in her and Dirk’s sitting room. She was happily reading, waiting for Dirk to get back from teaching the Gifts class he was working with. She was feeling rather mischievous, and couldn’t wait.

_:You realize, Chosen, that your sister is right.:_

_:Which sister?:_

_:Elspeth.:_

_:Ah. So we’re talking blood kin. Just wanted to make sure. It’s hard to not think of Kemen and Vrisa as my sibs. I was raised as their sister, after all.:_

_:Alberich has his suspicions, you know.:_

_:Does he? Was he even around when I was born?:_

_:Yes. After all, you were born during the Tedrel Wars. He’s a bit less suspicious because you came back with Raine, but…:_

_:But Alberich is always suspicious, and never lets things go. I know. He’s like Myste with information. So what is Elspeth right about?:_

_:That if something happens to her, I will have to break the bond.:_

_:Will it hurt?:_

_:It might… It hurts every time the bond is broken. I know that much. Tylendel went mad when he was repudiated. It killed him. And it hurts the Companions, too, when that bond is broken. I’m not sure if it’s better or worse on those of us sprung from the Grove to Choose the Monarch’s Own. And then there was Nikolas…:_

_:What happened with Nikolas?:_

_:This was right about the time the Collegium was being founded. I had Chosen Nikolas as King’s Own. He was a wonderful man. I had a good bond with him. I liked his wife. His daughter Amily was also a pleasure to be around. Well, one day, there was an accident. Nikolas nearly drowned in the river. He did drown, really, but Mags saved him. Still, he was dead for long enough that it broke the bond, and Evory was already there ready to snap him up. So, I went and Chose Amily, as I’d been planning to do, anyway.:_

_:Have…have you already got my replacement picked out?:_

_:No, Chosen. I’m not sure who could take your place, who would be the best Choice. It might be someone who’s already a Herald. It would have to be someone whose advice you trust, and someone young enough to serve you for several years once you’re on the throne.:_

_:Please don’t talk like that, Rolan. When you talk like that, you make it sound inevitable.:_

_:I’m sorry, Chosen. I didn’t mean to make it sound like that. At any rate, yes, I would find someone, and you would be Chosen by another Companion. And yes. It might hurt you if it came to that. But I swear to you, I wouldn’t allow the pain to last more than a minute, soul sister.:_

_:Thank you.:_

Dirk walked in the door at about that point, joking and laughing with Kris. The two men stopped and stared, even as Talia continued to read, appearing as if she hadn’t even noticed them.

“Talia, dearest, that’s not funny,” Dirk said.

Talia looked up at her husband, her face filled with confusion. “What’s not funny? I was just reading and having a conversation with Rolan. What’s wrong with that?”

Kris shook his head. “Talia…have you not heard the rumors flying about the Court? I’m sure they’re just stupid rumors, but…”

“Rumors?” Talia asked. Oh, she knew the rumors flying about the Court, alright. She, Selenay, Eldan, and Elspeth had put them about, themselves, letting little words and phrases slip about the Queen’s illegitimate daughter who was a Herald and would be crowned Heir instead of Elspeth. Only the illegitimate daughter existing and being a Herald part was true, of course, as Talia had made it very clear to Elspeth that if she came so much as close to dying, Talia would kill her.

Elspeth had laughed far too hard at the idea for Talia’s comfort.

“Rumors about Selenay having a daughter other than Elspeth,” Kris explained.

“And you wearing that circlet is _not_ helping,” Dirk said.

“I’m with Dirk,” Kris said. “It makes you look a little too much like my uncle.”

Talia’s eyes lit up, and she smiled. She reached up and took off the circlet and held it out. “Oh, this old thing? Do you like it? Vrisa brought it up from Sensholding. It was my mother’s, and now it’s mine. She wore it the day she became one of Father’s Underwives. Although she did ask to borrow it.” She turned to Kris, smiling evilly. “She wants to wear it over her veil when she eventually marries you. She’s quite pleased at the idea of a lifebond. You’re done for.”

“What? No!” Kris looked like he was starting to panic. He whimpered. He actually whimpered! “I _like_ sleeping alone. And I’m not sure I can manage being a step-father to her children. And that’s entirely beside the point. Why were you wearing a circlet that looks so much like Elspeth’s? Because I don’t buy for one minute it’s of Holderkin origin!”

Talia couldn’t keep her face straight anymore. She finally fell to laughing. “Alright. Alright. I give. It’s true. It’s not of Holderkin origin. But I can confirm to the two of you that there is some truth to the rumors. Not complete truth. The newly found illegitimate princess is not going to be taking Elspeth’s place as Heir. But she does exist. And this circlet belongs to her.”

Dirk breathed a sigh of relief as he sank onto the couch. “So you’ve just borrowed it…?”

Talia shook her head and put the circlet back on.

Kris sank onto the couch next to Dirk. “Lord of Lights…. Dirk, I do not envy you.”

“What do you mean?” Dirk asked. “I mean, she’s just…she…Oh, Bright Astara…”

“Sinking in what all of this means and what happens if something happens to Elspeth, is it?” Talia asked. “Fortunately, we’re not going to let anything happen to Elspeth, now are we?” She took the circlet off again and stood. “Well, I’m going to go spend some time with Rolan before I’m too big to mount.”

“You’ll never be too big,” Dirk said.

“Especially for Dirk to mount. He can always come at you from behind,” Kris said with a snicker.

Talia kissed Dirk and whacked Kris upside the head as she walked out the door.

Dirk and Kris looked at each other. “Nothing,” Dirk said, “is _ever_ allowed to happen to Elspeth.”

“What’s wrong?” Kris asked. Finally, he had something to tease Dirk about. “Don’t want to be king someday?”

“I don’t even want to _think_ about it,” Dirk said. “And just wait until Mother finds out when she gets back from helping in the House of Healing tonight. She’ll want to write the whole family!”

“That could, admittedly, be a security nightmare, if the letter got into the wrong hands,” Kris admitted. “But there will be no way to hide it. She’ll see how sick you look when she gets here, and will get it all out of you before you realize you’ve said the first word.”

***

Alberich remembered quite well what had happened when Selenay was sixteen. He’d had his suspicions when Talia first arrived, but had quelled them when she’d brought Raine home. But now, there were those rumors floating around. There was always _some_ truth to rumors, he knew. And Talia was the only female Herald of the correct age.

So it was that, when he spotted her headed towards Companion’s Field, he headed there as well, whistling for Kantor as if the thought had occurred to him that a ride might not be a bad idea. He pretended to spot Talia only after Kantor came trotting up. “Going for a ride, as well, you are?”

“I’m trying to ride as often as possible before I’m too big to climb up into the saddle,” Talia admitted. “Rolan knows to take it gentle.”

“Then, perhaps, with me you would ride, _delinda_? Companionship, I would not mind.”

“Alberich, did you just make a joke?”

“No joke. A sense of humor, it is known, I do not have.”

Talia shook her head. The two of them rode in quiet for a while before she turned to him. “Alright. Talk.”

“Talk?” Alberich tried to look innocent, but he knew it wouldn’t pass with the Queen’s Own.

“With the exception of Myste, you seek out rides with other Heralds only when you want to speak with them in private, on a serious matter. Let me guess. Is this about the rumors?”

“You have heard them?”

“Heard them? Lady Bright! Alberich, I helped _start_ them.”

“Then the truth of the matter, you know. Will you share it?”

“With you, yes. Mother, Elspeth, and I all trust you with the information. But that’s the furthest the truth goes. Yes, I’m Selenay’s illegitimate daughter. Yes, I’m a Herald. The rest is made up just to see what we can get people to believe, for our own entertainment. We’ve put out several different versions, but the idea that I’m taking Elspeth’s place is the one that seems to have gained the most traction. No names, though, naturally.”

“Have you told Dirk?”

Talia laughed. “Oh yes. He and Kris came in talking and laughing and I just sat there, curled up in my favorite chair, reading, with a circlet on my head, letting them get uncomfortable, until I finally couldn’t take it anymore. Dirk panicked. Kris is enjoying having something to tease Dirk about since he and I have been relentlessly teasing Kris about having a lifebond.”

“A lifebond? Herald Kris?”

“It gets better. It’s Vrisa. Dirk and I have been teasing her, as well, but not nearly as mercilessly.”

Alberich brought the topic back to Talia’s new status. “Suspected your true parentage, I did. Knew of your birth, I did, and in what direction Talamir rode. But my mouth shut, I kept, and wisely, it seems.”

“Ancar already knows. It turns out that Orthallen told him. Ancar is an ass, but that’s not new information. You already know as much as I do. But we don’t dare start a war not knowing what Hardorn is capable of, and Alessander might not know what his son has been up to. It bothers me, though, that Ancar seemed fine with courting Elspeth openly while seeking to take me covertly.”

“Nevertheless, war there will be,” Alberich said thoughtfully. “A reason, Ancar will find, if we do not.”

“We will not,” Talia said. “Not unless we have to. It’s best to have them as the aggressors, I think.”

“Agreed.”


	31. Council Mischief

Talia, Selenay, and Elspeth were all looking at each other, trying not to laugh as the Council asked Selenay to address the rumors. Kyril and Elcarth, who both knew Talia a little too well, knew that the look of mischief in her eyes could not possibly bode well, especially as it matched the looks in the eyes of the Queen and the Heir both.

“Rumors?” Selenay asked. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I haven’t heard any rumors. Have you, Elspeth?”

“No,” Elspeth said. “What about you, Talia?”

“None at all,” Talia said. And with that, the three of them returned to trying, and failing, to look innocent.

Lady Wyrist stared Talia down. The Holderkin were in Lady Wyrists’s territory, and the woman knew how to deal with them. Unfortunately for Lady Wyrist, Talia was far more Herald than Holderkin, now. Not that she had ever _actually_ been Holderkin in the first place. But Lady Wyrist didn’t know that. Talia just smiled at Lady Wyrist.

Eventually, Bard Hyron spoke up. “If I didn’t know better,” he said, “I’d say the three of them not only know exactly what we’re talking about, but put out the rumors themselves.”

“Considering Talia’s history of spending time with certain former thieves who still enjoy their pranks,” Elcarth said, “I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you’re entirely correct.”

“Who, me?” Talia asked.

“Yes, you,” Kyril said. “And word from our instructors is that you’ve been a poor influence on the Heir in that area.”

“I don’t think so. Elspeth, have I been a poor influence on you?” Talia asked.

“Not near so bad as Hulda was,” Elspeth said. “What do you think, Mother?”

“Oh, no,” Selenay said. “I think she’s exactly the kind of influence on you an older sister should be.”

The Lord Patriarch spoke up, then. “Majesty, are you confirming the rumors, then, and saying that Herald Talia is, in fact, your illegitimate daughter?”

Selenay, Elspeth, and Talia all laughed. “Yes,” Selenay said. “I’m confirming that part of the rumors. Her father is Herald Eldan. I was sixteen. My father, Eldan, Talamir, and, unfortunately, Orthallen all knew.”

“But surely she can’t replace Princess Elspeth as Heir,” the Lord Marshal said.

“Actually, I could, if I had to, if there was no choice,” Talia said softly. “Rolan’s already confirmed it. I’ve no desire for that kind of responsibility, though. Being Queen’s Own is hard enough.”

***

After Council, Selenay was surprised to find Kris seeking her out. “You’ve got to hide me. Better yet, find me a circuit to ride. I don’t know how, but somehow, she always finds me.”

“Who?” Selenay asked.

“Vrisa…”

Talia, who was still at Selenay’s side, laughed. “Just accept the lifebond, Kris. Dirk’s going to keep tipping her off to your whereabouts until you do.”

“A lifebond?” Selenay asked. “Really?”

“They keep saying that,” Kris said.

“That’s because it’s true,” Talia said. “And Dirk and I think it’s beautiful. Not to mention funny.”

“Your Majesty!” Vrisa’s appearance this time was a coincidence. “Talia!” Her eyes flicked between the two. “Is it true? The rumors have reached all the servants in the palace, and…”

Talia hugged Vrisa tightly. “You mean the rumors about me not really being Holderkin and not being your blood sib? Yes. But Vris…we’ll always be sisters because we were raised together.”

“Oh, I had heard, those, yes, but not connected with you,” Vrisa said. “I was referring to rumors that we’re hosting that horrible Ancar again!”

Selenay’s eyes went wide. “What? Even I haven’t heard that. I wouldn’t host that no-good…” There weren’t words in her vocabulary, she was sure, for what she thought about Ancar.

Talia helpfully supplied some colorful ones in Karsite that she’d picked up from Alberich, including a phrase that loosely translated as describing him as a “son of a female wolf who shamelessly fucked sheep and consorted with demons.”

“Talia!” Both Selenay and Vrisa looked scandalized. Kris laughed.

Talia looked up. “What? It describes him perfectly.”

“It does,” Selenay said, “but where did you learn it?”

“Alberich.”

“She started swearing at an early age,” Vrisa said. “She learned from the men how to swear, and learned from the Wives how to do it without getting caught.”

“You were just as bad,” Talia countered. “Until you got married off to Fletcher…”

Vrisa shuddered. “And I’m glad to be free.” She looked over towards Kris. Longing in her eyes.

Talia lowered her shields just enough to read Kris and find that yes, he felt the longing, too. Longing and fear. But that was his problem right now. Not hers. “Well, let Ancar send an envoy,” Talia said. “We’ll pretend we know nothing about his plans. He’s waiting for us to be the aggressor, or to find a way to make it look like we’re the aggressor.”

“Well, we’ll see what kind of message I get,” Selenay said, “since it’s customary to send one, first.”


	32. Dancing

The message came the next day. Ancar would arrive in two weeks. He wished to visit Elspeth again, and he was bringing gifts, having heard of the wondrous news regarding Talia, both of her rescue and of who she really was.

“Sheep fucker,” Talia muttered under her breath.

Selenay and Elspeth both laughed. It had become Ancar’s unofficial nickname. “Well, I suppose we _are_ hosting him,” Selenay said. “Well, let’s make sure he has no idea we know the truth.”

“While taking all due caution, of course,” Talia said. “I’ll alert Alberich.”

“I’ll talk to Dean Elcarth,” Elspeth said.

“And I’ll alert the guard,” Selenay added.

***

By the time Ancar had arrived, everything was set up so that it appeared those in Valdemar were none-the-wiser. He continued to flirt with Elspeth, who played as if she were completely innocent and knew nothing of men, as well as nothing of Ancar’s plans.

And for the first time, Talia wore her own royal circlet in public, denoting her not just as Queen’s Own, but as a princess of Valdemar. After all, they were putting on a show for Ancar, leading him into a false sense of security.

At one point, Talia once again found herself dancing with the bastard. “My father finds it a pity that you’re already wed, but I don’t,” Ancar said.

“Oh?”

“Yes. He is wishing he had known before that there was an older princess closer to my own age, as I have nearly a decade on Elspeth, I’m afraid. But that does seem to be the way of things with royal marriages, especially arranged ones, does it not? Still, she’s so lively and intelligent, I’m glad that I’m getting to know her.”

“I’m hate to say it, but you’re quite correct about arranged and royal marriages. I’m quite fortunate in that I have a lifebond with Dirk. I’m proud to say we take them seriously here in Valdemar. I was honestly hoping for the same happiness for my sister, but as she’s the Heir, if she’s forced to make a marriage of state, then so be it.”

“And why is it, that she’s the Heir, even though you’re the elder sister?”

“Well, for starters, I’m illegitimate. I can take on no claim to the throne unless absolutely no other choice exists. And then there’s the matter of my own Choosing. I was Chosen by Rolan. You see, there’s only one Companion who outlives the death of his Herald, and that’s the Monarch’s Own Companion. Rolan was Talamir’s, and now he’s mine.”

“Are you saying that Rolan is immortal?”

Talia laughed. “Hardly. He’s as mortal as the others, but if he were shot out from under me, another stallion would spring, fully grown, from the Grove, and Choose me, so that I might continue on. Again, it happened with Talamir. He wasn’t the first. I doubt he’ll be the last.”

“It sounds like you and your Companion are the two strongest of your kind.”

“Well, I did have to become a one-woman army.” It was the most subtle warning Talia was capable of giving. “But obviously I’m not going to give away all my secrets. In my responsibility to keep Valdemar safe, there are some secrets I keep from all but a very select few.”

“You make it sound as if you’re one of few who knows everything that happens in this kingdom.”

Talia gave a feral smile. “That, my dear Ancar, is because I _am._ I know _all_ your movements inside Valdemar’s borders, Ancar Allesanderson.”

She said that last in a low voice, barely loud enough for anyone but herself and Ancar to hear. It was a threat, and Ancar knew it. She was telling him that she knew _everything_ about his plot.

Ancar just narrowed his eyes at her. “Well, aren’t you the dangerous one?”

“You could say that. But just remember, all Heralds receive similar training, so being surrounded by Heralds, you have to look around and ask yourself if you’re feeling lucky. At least, you would if you were planning something nasty against Valdemar. But you’re not, are you?”

With that, the song ended, and she returned to Dirk, feeling more satisfied with herself than ever.

“What was that about?” Dirk asked.

“Nothing. Just a bit of a warning to him not to try anything this time around.”

“He doesn’t look happy.”

“No, he doesn’t. But let him be mad. Within our borders, without his people to back him up, he’s impotent.”

***

Kris found himself dancing multiple dances with Vrisa, talking to her, getting to know her. The more he learned, the more he was impressed. How had she not been Chosen? Well, that was for the Companions to know. Perhaps two Heralds raised in the same household was enough? Talia and Kemen were both fine examples of what could come off of a Hold.

But Vrisa was starting to truly become Kris’s favorite example of all. She was beautiful, yes, but she was also more intelligent than her lack of formal education would lead anyone to believe. And while Kemen and Tomas were boldly dancing, flirting, and practically making out in a corner of the ballroom, Vrisa was the exact opposite of both Kemen and Talia. She wasn’t shy, but she was modest. And yet there was an inner strength that shown through.

He loved it. He…he loved her. He had to admit it. It was a lifebond. Talia and Dirk were right. But what about her children? How could he go about playing step-father to Gage and Willow? Would Vrisa and her children understand what it meant to have a Herald as a husband and father? There was a reason most Heralds never made such a commitment. There was a reason Kris tended to not get involved with women for the most part, and then, only discreetly, and only with members of the Circle.

Vrisa was _not_ fitting neatly into any of that. Nor was his desire for her. He even found himself walking her to her rooms at the end of the night. As she checked on Gage and Willow to make sure they were safe in their beds, she idly wondered if he should kiss her, or if that would scare her. After all, she was so demure.

And then…

And then, _she_ kissed _him_. “Was that too bold?” she asked.

“No. I’m surprised, because Talia said to expect nothing before our wedding night…er…I mean…”

“Talia and Dirk expect us to wed, and soon, don’t they?”

“It….it tends to happen, when there’s a lifebond.’

Vrisa kissed him again. “What about what we want?”

“I’m not going to lie. It’s crossed my mind tonight. I just worry that I wouldn’t be there enough for you and your children. I’m not always in residence. I’m often off riding circuit. When I am in residence, I’m needed as a Gifts teacher. And there could be times when Selenay needs Dirk and me to go on a special assignment. And I worry that’s something you couldn’t accept. As a Herald, my first allegiance is to Valdemar.”

“I know, and I understand that. And yet, you still seem to be the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. I know Talia must hate it when Dirk’s riding circuit, or when the two of you are off on assignment. But I’ve been taking moon tea for a couple of months, now, ever since Talia and Dirk explained to me about lifebonds and how they think we have one, because I’m just not ready for another child yet, but I am ready to be open to the idea of romance and to a relationship.”

Kris picked Vrisa up and carried her to her bed. There, he laid her down gently and kissed her. “Vrisa, if we do this, I want you to know that I’m only going to do what you’re willing to let me do to you. And I also want you to know that I believe you deserve to have your pleasure put first, for once. Are you certain this is what you want?”

Vrisa replied by pulling Kris down into another kiss, this one deep and passionate. Kris pulled her into a sitting position, unlacing her bodice. As he undressed her, he let his lips trail down her neck and chest, paying attention to one breast, and then the other, before moving down to her stomach. Then, he laid her back, and he proceeded to pleasure her with his lips and tongue, bringing her slowly to the peak and then over it before positioning himself between her legs and gently entering her. Once inside her, filling her, he began to thrust, smirking a bit as she began to writhe and moan beneath him.

He continued, holding back, until she’d had two more good ones before finally seeking his own release and collapsing next to her. “Well?”

“I didn’t know women were able to gain pleasure from the act as well,” Vrisa admitted. “I’d heard rumors, but actually experiencing it…. That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. The question is, how do you feel about moving into Heralds wing?”

“Are you talking about living together before marriage?” Vrisa asked.

“We just had sex before marriage. But if you’d rather get married first before I see about getting a larger suite so that we have enough room for us and the kids…”

Vrisa kissed him softly. “I told you, Kris, I understand your commitment. And I love you. And yes, I want to be your wife. Go ahead and see about the larger suite. We can move in together whenever, but I do want to marry you.”


	33. Miscarriage

The pain of the cramps was intense. They were so intense that, instead of going to meet her mother and sister for morning audiences, Talia whimpered, lying on the bathing room floor, and begged Dirk to get his mother. She pulled herself into the tub and let hot water wash over her, even though she was still in her chemise, letting the blood rush down the drain in great massive clots.

Not that she needed Jaya to tell her what had happened. She didn’t know what had caused it, but she knew that she had lost the baby, and she sobbed into her arms, which she rested on the side of the tub. She could feel Rolan trying to console her, letting her know, gently, that he had sent word through Caryo and Gwena that she wouldn’t be there, and why.

Her shields were weak, and the first presence she felt outside the door was Eldan’s. She didn’t want her father to see her like this. She was hardly decent.

And then she sensed Dirk, and then Kris, Vrisa, Kemen, Tomas, Jaya, and a very concerned Elspeth and Selenay. They must have called off the morning audiences for this. She refused to open the door for any of them, though. She was too busy feeling sorry for herself. Lady Bright! Had Rolan spread the word to _everyone_?

The only way this could possibly be any worse would be if Firstwife Keldar showed up to yell at her about sobbing over losing the baby.

_:You need to at least let Dirk and Jaya in, little sister.:_

_:I know. But does everyone else need to be here? I love my family, both blood-kin and adopted, but…but…:_

_:I understand, Chosen. I’ll talk to the Companions of those around you that are Heralds, and they can get the others away.:_

_:Thank you…:_

She waited until she sensed only Dirk and Jaya outside the door before whimpering a weak “Come in…”

Dirk rushed to her side and held her. “Talia, dearest…” He had no words. Ahrodie had let him know what his wife was going through.

Jaya knelt on the other side, placing a hand on Talia’s stomach. “Talia, dear, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m going to have to give you some herbs to complete the process.”

Talia just nodded a little, numb, and rested her head on Dirk’s chest, cried out. Jaya left, returning with some tea. Talia drank it obediently, and then began sobbing and crying out again as the cramps returned and she delivered what was actually identifiable as a miniature baby. It broke her, and Jaya gave her some more tea to, this time, help her heal physically.

The emotional healing would come later, Jaya knew, and she withdrew from her son and daughter-in-law. She went outside and pulled Selenay aside. “Majesty, this was no accident of nature.”

“What do you mean?” Selenay asked.

“Talia was poisoned. I sensed large amounts of some of the herbs in childsbane in her system. Talia has been so careful. I don’t know how this would have ended up in her food or drink. The biggest herb I could sense was pennyroyal. It has a pleasant taste, like mint, so it’s plausible it could have been slipped into her food in the form of tea, mint jelly… And wild carrot is perfectly edible, normally, and tastes just like cultivated carrots from the garden, when young. It wouldn’t have been difficult. But however this happened, it was deliberate, by someone who hates her.”

Selenay thought it over. Surely the list wasn’t that long. “She was instrumental in jailing one of my former council members. Anyone who was unhappy about that. Anyone at Sensholding. And also, Ancar. Nobody would be angrier at her than him. She’s effectively blocked any chance he has at taking over Valdemar, and he knows it.”

“I knew that jerk was no good. I’m willing to bet he had a hand in this.”

“His official nickname around here is sheep fucker,” Selenay said. “Talia came up with it.”

“That’s a little unfair to lonely shepherds…” Jaya said thoughtfully. “But it fits him.”

***

Kris and Vrisa walked out in the garden after being shooed away. “Poor Talia,” Vrisa said.

“I know. She and Dirk were really looking forward to welcoming that little one.”

“At least she was here and not back at Sensholding or worse. On the Holds, women are taught not to grieve miscarriages. We’re told not to cry. We’re told to bear it with patience, finish healing, and get back in bed with our husbands to get pregnant again. Fletcher… Fletcher didn’t even give me time to finish healing physically with my last one.”

“Your last one?”

“Kris, life for Holderkin women is _hard._ I understand your commitment to Valdemar and to Tantris. Well, now you get to understand the kind of life Talia and I were taught to expect growing up, the kind of life I was forced to live, even though Talia got away. How much did she tell you, anyway?”

“She told me that Holderkin men take multiple wives, and that you were a Firstwife. She also told me that Holderkin men tend to beat their wives. She also told me that a wife’s job is basically cook, clean, and push out as many children as she can, preferably sons.”

Vrisa nodded. “And to that end, our husbands frown upon any use of anything like childsbane or moon tea. Though don’t get me wrong. There have been plenty of ‘miscarriages’ on the Holds that have been brought about by childsbane because the woman was desperate to not have anymore children, especially if the last birth was hard on her. But the fact is that there are also plenty that happen simply because of malnutrition, or because of the beatings, or because of the hard work, illness, injury….any number of reasons. I took childsbane between Gage and Willow. I took childsbane again immediately after Willow. I just didn’t feel I could have babies so close together. I was beaten for losing the babies, but I wasn’t allowed to mourn them. I would have loved them, I’m sure of it. But…”

Kris held her close. “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Vrisa. You knew what you needed and you took it.”

“I fell pregnant again a few months later. That one was lost to an accident when I fell down the stairs. And then another one was stillborn. The next one died because I just couldn’t provide enough milk for some reason. And then another miscarriage, followed by an angry Fletcher beating me, forcing himself on me as soon as the bleeding stopped… That was when I took Gage and Willow and I ran.”

The entire time Vrisa spoke, Kris was holding her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “So you definitely know how Talia must be feeling.”

“I do. The only difference is that Fletcher didn’t love me, but Dirk loves Talia, and if the love I see between the two of them is any indication of what we’re going to have, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Speaking of Gage and Willow,” Kris said, “we really ought to talk to them, tell them that I’m in love with you and planning to marry you.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Vrisa said. “Meet me in my rooms after dinner? We can talk to them then.”

Kris kissed her gently. “Absolutely.”


	34. An Act of War

Normally, Kris would have gone to Dirk for advice, but Dirk and Talia were not emotionally available. He was on his own on this one. Not that he blamed them. What they had endured that morning, especially Talia, sounded horrible. Vrisa had made it sound even worse. To be honest, Kris didn’t want his friends to be feeling so much pain, and he wished there was something he could do for them.

_:All you can do is be there for them, little brother.:_

_:I know. And I will be. If either of them needs anything, both Vrisa and I are here. There are a lot of people here for them. I just hope they know that.:_

_:They do. But right now, you’re getting ready to talk to Gage and Willow about the fact that you’re planning to marry their mother. I never thought I’d see the day.:_

_:Neither did I. Lifebonds are so rare. And now there’s four at the Collegium at the same time?:_

Kris arrived at Vrisa’s quarters, then, and knocked. Vrisa opened the door, looking a little disheveled. “I _just_ got them settled down,” she said. “First I had to explain to them why they weren’t getting a little cousin. Then I had to get them to eat. Then they got all excited when I told them you were coming to visit. They like you, you know.”

“Good to know. That might make them more receptive to what we’re about to tell them.” He kissed her. “And the timing couldn’t be better. I bring you word from Selenay that your divorcement has been finalized and you have full custody of both of them.”

“Oh, Kris, that’s wonderful news!” Vrisa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “You’d better get in here. Unless you want to stand here talking and kissing with the door open for everyone to see and hear?”

Kris chuckled and closed the door behind him. No sooner was it shut than Gage and Willow ran over, crying Kris’s name out and hugging him. He knelt down, hugging them right back. “Hello, you two.”

“Kris, you’re friends with Aunty Talia and Uncle Dirk, right?” Gage asked.

“Yes. We’ve been friends for years now,” Kris said.

“Are they going to be okay without the baby?” Willow asked.

“They will be, eventually,” Kris said. “It’s going to take a while, probably, because they’re both very sad, but they’ll get better.”

“Actually,” Vrisa said, “there’s something else that Kris and I want to talk to the two of you about.”

“What is it, Mama?” Willow asked.

“Well,” Vrisa said, “the three of us are going to be moving into Heralds Wing, because Kris and I have fallen in love, and we plan to get married.”

“Did Uncle Kemen approve it?” Gage asked.

“Uncle Kemen doesn’t have to approve it,” Vrisa said.

“But you’re a _woman,_ ” Gage said. “Of course he does!”

Vrisa narrowed her eyes. “No, he doesn’t. We’ve left being Holderkin behind when we left your father. We don’t have to live by those rules anymore. And while your Uncle Kemen does like Kris and _does_ approve, the law in Valdemar doesn’t require anyone to approve of whomever I want to marry.”

“Although it would be nice if the two of you approved,” Kris said. “But I want you both to know that I love your mother, a lot. And I love the two of you.”

“How do you know you love Mama?” Willow asked.

And so Kris took the time to explain to them, in a way they would understand, what a lifebond was, and that he and Vrisa had one. By the time he was finished, both Gage and Willow looked at him with a sense of awe and were more than happy to give their approval.

Internally, Kris vowed to be a better father than his own had been, to be there for his step-children and, if he and Vrisa had any of their own, to be there for those children as well, unlike the distance he’d felt from his own parents.

_:I think you’re going to do just fine, Chosen.:_

_:Thanks, Tantris. I needed that.:_

***

Careful questioning found the culprit. One of the servants came forward to say that they’d seen someone they didn’t know taking some special tea to Talia, that it was from the Healers and that it was to help with her nausea. That had led to the Healers denying they’d ever sent anything, but Tomas admitted that one of his robes had gone missing for a bit, but had come back remarkably clean.

This had led the suspicion directly to Ancar, of course, though the actual deed had likely been done by one of the servants he’d had with him. The asshole had left the day before Talia’s miscarriage. “Sheep fucker,” Elspeth muttered.

“He must not be allowed to harm your sister a third time,” Selenay said. “The problem is that we’ve yet to have what we need to go to war. We can’t prove he ordered the servant to do it, that the servant wasn’t acting on his own. That’s why I’m sending Eldan in, along with Kyril.”

“Good idea. They’ve been wanting to have us send our own delegation there. Well, maybe this is the right time, and as good a spy as Eldan is, I’m sure he can find something out.”

***

Eldan and Kyril turned back as soon as something seemed off. They never even got to the palace. Allessander, they learned, wasn’t even alive anymore. Worse? Ancar had killed his own father. He had Mages at work controlling the soldiers, and Eldan was injured on the way out.

“I slipped inside, myself, pretending to be a servant, long enough to see if there was anything I could learn,” Eldan said, wincing as Devan, who had met them at the border with Selenay, Elspeth, and a handful of others, redid the bandaging on his arm. “Selenay, you’re not going to believe it, but Hulda was there. She’s been working with Ancar this whole time. She’s probably the one who ensured Talia lost her baby.”

Selenay felt her temper flare. “He’s damned lucky I don’t have the Gift of Fire Starting, then, and so is she. That damned bitch.”

“Worse, they’re on their way,” Eldan said.

Kyril spoke up. “Majesty, Ancar is trying to blame us for his father’s death. They waited until we were in town before he killed Allessander. War is coming.”

“About how long do you think we have?” Selenay asked.

“Two weeks,” Eldan said. “Think that will be enough to get our own soldiers to the border?”


	35. War and Schemings

Assuring Talia that the loss of her child had not been her fault didn’t change her mood nearly so much as telling her whose fault it had actually been. She went from merely sad to absolutely furious.

No longer was the Queen’s Own in the mood to mope in her rooms, sobbing. Oh, no. Now she was out for _blood._ Given leave to do so, she would happily ride Rolan across the border and slit both Hulda and Ancar’s throats herself, and not feel a bit of remorse.

But she didn’t have leave to do so. In fact, much to her horror, even though Dirk was being allowed to ride to the border for war, Talia herself was being left in Haven.

“But why?”

“Because,” Selenay said simply, “I’m leaving you to act as regent. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s your duty.”

“Shouldn’t have been Chosen Queen’s Own if you wanted to fight,” Elspeth said.

“And why do you get to go to the border?” Talia asked. “You’re still in Grays!”

“Because I’m the Heir, so Mother wants me to learn how to command troops.”

Talia narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Don’t you _dare_ take an arrow. Or a blade. Or any other weapon. I wasn’t kidding about killing you if you die on me.”

Elspeth laughed.

***

It was well into autumn when everyone else returned. Talia was relieved that the Death Bell had tolled only once. It had been Destria. Talia wasn’t happy about it, but it wasn’t a single member of her family or any of her closest friends, so she was content, if rather unhappy that she’d been left behind.

But her mother had been right, she reflected. Someone had to watch the throne while the Monarch was away, and that was, technically, the duty of the Monarch’s Own while there was no Heir or while the Heir was underage. Elspeth could, at the moment, only take over should Talia be completely out of commission.

_:Not that you wouldn’t make a very pretty queen if it came to it.:_

_:Not funny, Rolan.:_

_:I thought it was. For that matter, so do Tantris and Ahrodie. So does Kris. Though Dirk’s not too fond of the idea.:_

_:Yeah? Kris thinks it’s funny? Have Tantris ask him how having a lifebond and being a husband and step-father feels?:_

There was a moment while Talia waited for a response. Kris and Vrisa had married hastily just before leaving, with Kemen, Tomas, Talia, and Dirk the only witnesses. Eventually, she got one.

_:Kris says, and these are his words exactly, Chosen, “I wish to inform you, oh dear princess, that I am enjoying it far more than you are your recent change of status, and only wish I could have brought Vrisa with me, as she’s a far more satisfactory wife than you were.” Again, his words, heart-sister.:_

_:How far out are they?:_

_:Entering the city now. Why?:_

_:Oh, no reason.:_

_:I’m not sure I like that tone. That’s the tone you use when you’re feeling mischievous.:_

Talia was, in fact, feeling mischievous as she headed to Kris and Vrisa’s quarters. She made sure to stop at the kitchens, first, fetching a whole, unstuffed chicken from Mero, ensuring the guts were still in it, and making sure to keep it carefully in the pan he let her borrow, as well, once she explained the reason. Mero thought it was hilarious.

When she told Vrisa that Kris was at the gates, Vrisa was more than excited. When Talia handed her the chicken and explained its purpose, Vrisa raised an eyebrow and then nodded an agreement to take part in Talia’s plan, especially when Talia told her _why._

By the time Kris got to his and Vrisa’s quarters, Vrisa had a fire going. “Kris, love, I thought we’d cook dinner together tonight to celebrate your return home and Valdemar’s victory. Dinner’s in that pot. Would you mind helping me out by stuffing the chicken?”

Kris sighed. “Talia told you about my first turn as Cook’s Helper, didn’t she?”

Vrisa laughed. “Oh yes. Right before you got home. She also told me how you responded to her question about how you were enjoying marriage. And while I appreciate the obvious approval of my performance, did you have to poke at the Empath?”

Kris chuckled a little. “Talia and I have been going back and forth like this for as long as we’ve known each other. She’s like a sister to me, and always has been. Was she this mischievous as a child?”

“Oh, yes, and always willing to help an innocent creature. Wouldn’t spare herself pain.”

“No wonder she and Dirk are so well suited to each other. She’s got a vicious streak, though, did you know that? She once threatened to sic Nerissa on me, before we embarked on our fake marriage.” He went on, then, to explain about Nerissa, leaving Vrisa to laugh.

At about that point, Willow and Gage returned home from their classes. “Papa Kris!”

Kris just laughed and scooped his step-children up. Life, he thought, was good.

***

Fletcher listened to the man who had come to visit with interest. He had a thick Hardornan accent, making him hard to understand, and on top of that, the last time a noble had promised anything to the Holderkin, it had not gone well.

Still, it would be nice, Fletcher thought, to get his wife and children back, or at least his son. And that bitch sister-in-law of his, Talia? Oh, he remembered bedding her in the temple. So long as she was kept drugged, she was helpless. He didn’t mind giving this man that information. “But she has to be kept drugged. That’s what went wrong last time. Justus is to blame for that. He was an idiot.”

“Keeping her drugged will not be a problem. And I’m sure we’ll be able to demand whatever we want for her safe return as we hold her right across the border.”


	36. Black Arrow Situation

Talia had another new nickname for Ancar. _Corpse fucker._ This was partially based on their new reckoning on how old Hulda _really_ was, and partially based on the fact that they had learned that he used torture and worse, death, to perform his magic, as did she. Blood magic, the old stories called it.

Talia just called it disgusting.

She was working with Myste, looking into the old chronicles, trying to find out what Vanyel and the other Herald-Mages of old might have done about it when word came that Fletcher had shown up to cause trouble, trying to get Vrisa and the children back, and that he’d brought some of the Elders and some of his older sons as backup.

“Oh, hells, no,” Talia said. “This is _not_ what we need right now.”

“Go on and help her,” Myste said. “I’ll keep looking.”

Talia merely nodded and headed towards the commotion. She was barely down the hall from Myste’s office, though, when a door opened behind her and she was hit over the head, knocking her out.

***

When Talia woke up, she was tied up and gagged in a small, enclosed space. She could feel movement underneath her. She couldn’t feel her Empathy, and she knew she’d likely been drugged. The movement and the tightness of the space told her that she was likely in a trunk of some sort. Damn. With no way to see the sun, and no idea of how long she’d been unconscious, she had no idea how far away from Haven they were, nor in what direction they were traveling.

_:Rolan? Can you hear me?:_

_:Barely, Chosen, which means you’re at the edge of even my range.:_

_:How long ago was I taken?:_

_:A fortnight. It’s long enough to get you to any of our borders in a straight line, perhaps across the border into Hardorn if they’re traveling fast, but there’s been nothing but traders along the east trade road, and that’s the most direct.:_

_:A trader might be just what you’ve been looking for. I think I’m in a trunk. They might have disguised themselves.:_

_:Your Empathy?:_

_:Gone. I think they’ve been slipping me Healer’s Bane in my unconscious state. Vrisa and her children?:_

_:Fine. Fletcher and his group were nothing more than a distraction and easily fought off.:_

_:We’re stopping. I’m opening up myself to you completely so you can hear everything. Too bad you can’t see through my eyes, as well.:_

_:I’m not opening another channel in your mind, even if I could from this distance. You’re not Vanyel.:_

_:Funny.:_

The trunk opened, and Ancar himself was revealed, along with some of his soldiers. “Oh, look, you’re awake. It ought to be easier to pour this down your throat, now.” And he pushed the gag aside enough to pour some Healer’s Bane into her mouth. “I’m not stupid, you know. I’m going to keep you so drugged that your Empathy might _never_ return.”

Because of the gag, Talia couldn’t maneuver her mouth to spit it out. She had no choice but to swallow if she didn’t want to choke on the foul liquid.

“Good girl. We’re across the border, now, well past where your border guards will question us. And now we turn down to Stony Tor. I have a hold there, where I plan to hold you until your mother is ready to throw her own throne at me in return for your safety. Not that you’ll be very safe.”

Talia just glared at him. But on the inside, she was still reaching out to Rolan. _:Did you get all that, loverling?:_

_:Every bit. And I’m relaying it.:_

_:Right now, let’s consider this a brown arrow situation. It’s the color I’d send if I could. Let’s pray it doesn’t escalate to black. If it does… Rolan, if this escalates to a black arrow situation, to the type of situation where I would normally send a black arrow or a broken one or, gods help us, if a headless arrow would be appropriate at any minute… Break the bond, Rolan. Break the bond and Choose another. Fast.:_

_:That’s not up to you, Chosen. You’re mine until I say otherwise.:_

_:And that’s what I’m asking of you. I don’t want that bond broken, but if things go that far south, there won’t be an option for either of us. If things get that bad, break the bond and Choose someone else.:_

_:Why are you being so stubborn about this?:_

_:Why are you?:_

_:I’m Groveborn. We’re all this stubborn, Chosen. And I’ve had several centuries more experience at it than you.:_

If the situation weren’t so dire, Talia might have laughed, even as the trunk was shut on her again and they were turning south. _:Rolan, just, do whatever is best for Valdemar. That’s what’s most important. And that’s why I’m being stubborn. We have to do what’s best for Valdemar. I was willing to die the minute I properly understood I’d been Chosen. And you knew_ _damn well that Choosing me might one day lead to my death. Every Herald knows we might die young in the name of protecting Valdemar. If it gets to that point, to the point where it’s a black arrow situation,_ break the bond. _I know you’ll Choose someone worthy.:_

***

At the hold at Stony Tor, Talia learned the true meaning of torture. Hulda burned her with her bare hands. Ancar broke her feet, her legs, her knees, her arms. And even with her bones broken in her extremities, that wasn’t enough for his sick mind. He raped her, and then left his men to do the same before she was thrown into a room to lay, helpless.

She was bound to the bed, and she didn’t understand why, when she couldn’t move at all, until a Healer was sent in to spend the next several days healing her broken bones, under pain block so he could work faster. All, Talia figured, so that Ancar could torture her again. And who knew what was being done to her body while she slept off the effects of the Healing toxins?

Talia was eventually taken towards the border, a blade at her neck as she rode in front of Ancar on his horse. The horse’s gait wasn’t as smooth as Rolan’s, and as soon as Talia saw him across the border, she reached out to him.

_:I think this might be a black arrow situation, love. Don’t let my mother give up anything to rescue me.:_

_:It’s not over yet, Chosen. You’re in Dirk’s line of sight, now. And remember his Gift?:_

Talia blinked and looked. She found her husband and reached out to him. _:Dirk…:_

_:Talia, dearest. Don’t worry. We’re going to save you.:_

_:Do you think you have to strength to safely Fetch me?:_

_:I’m going to try, my love.:_

_:I love you, Dirk. If it doesn’t work, please always remember that.:_

“Let her go, Ancar!” Selenay cried out.

“Send Elspeth over, first, to be my bride, and promise that Valdemar will come under Hardorn’s control after the wedding,” Ancar returned.

“Don’t give him a thing, Mother!” Talia called out. “I’d rather die to save Valdemar!”

A meaningful look passed between Talia and Selenay. Everyone who knew them knew that they were communicating silently, through Mindspeech. Finally, Selenay looked at Ancar. “My daughter is right. Her sister is Heir. All my Heralds know that I might have to one day sacrifice them for the safety of Valdemar itself. You’ll never have Elspeth, and you’ll never control Valdemar!”

Despite her brave words, though, Selenay still had to fight to see through the tears as Ancar’s cruel blade bit into Talia’s throat.

As she felt the pain, Talia closed her eyes. She was ready for this. She knew it was coming. And oh, it hurt. She felt her body go limp just before her world went black.


	37. Nisha

Nobody noticed when Rolan took off. What they did notice was that one second Talia was having her throat slit. The next second, she was in Dirk’s arms, and they were fighting to find any sign of life in her. She wasn’t breathing, and her heart wasn’t beating. Dirk felt the lifebond snap. But Dirk, always the Healer’s son, pounded on her chest and breathed into her mouth. Devan, who had been along to help, just in case Talia had ended up injured, got down to helping, and a few minutes later, her heart was beating again, and Devan had the wound safely stitched up.

Dirk climbed onto Ahrodie and gathered Talia into his arms, riding with her to the nearby keep, whose lord holder had so recently returned and was more than happy to allow the unconscious princess a place to recover. It was only then that they noticed that Rolan wasn’t with them. _:Ahrodie? Where’s Rolan?:_

_:Ah, on his way to Choose the new Queen’s Own, I assume.:_

_:What do you mean?:_

_:Dirk, Talia died just now. It broke the bond. Rolan would have taken off immediately, as soon as the bond was broken, even though you and Devan managed to revive her. It was the same with Herald Nikolas. He died in a drowning incident. Rolan Chose Nikolas’s daughter and Nikolas was Chosen by another Companion. So, I assume that Talia’s new Companion is on their way.:_

_:I see. I still love her, though, so it doesn’t seem to have affected the lifebond, at least.:_

_:No, it wouldn’t have. That’s the one bond stronger than that between Herald and Companion, Chosen. You probably felt it renew as soon as her heart started beating again.:_

Come to think of it, Dirk _had_ felt something akin to seeing Talia for the first time all over again. And falling in love with her all over again. Gods, her bravery, her love for Valdemar… It was truly unmatched. He kissed her gently as he sat next to her on the bed, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

***

In Haven, the Death Bell rang for just a moment, and then stopped again, as abruptly as it had started. Kris, who hadn’t gone to the border, just stopped and froze in the middle of the lunch he was enjoying with Vrisa and the children. Then he slumped a little.

“Kris, what is it? And what’s that bell ringing? It doesn’t sound like the Collegium bells,” Vrisa said.

“That….that’s the Death Bell,” Kris said. “It…It rings when a Herald dies. Every Herald knows who the minute it rings, and those of us who were closest to the Herald know how. The who was Talia. The how was Ancar slit her throat…” When it stopped, Kris sat up straighter. “That’s odd…the Bell always rings longer than that…” _:Featherfoot?:_

_:They got her heart going again. Unfortunately, she was gone long enough that it broke the bond with Rolan. Another Companion just left. Looked like Ahrodie’s sister, Nisha. Probably figured she could escape the fighting Kantor and I have been doing over her and pick up a nice Chosen all at the same time.:_

Kris rolled his eyes. At his family’s confused looks, he smiled a little “The bell stopped because they got Talia’s heart going again.”

“You mean Aunty Talia’s going to be okay?” Gage asked.

“Yes, Aunty Talia’s going to be okay,” Kris said. “But she’s not going to be Queen’s Own anymore.”

“Why not?” Vrisa asked.

“She was dead long enough that it forced the bond to break with Rolan. He took off to Choose again before they got her breathing again, but Tantris says that one of the other Companions is already headed that way to Choose Talia, herself. I rolled my eyes because Tantris _likes_ this particular Companion, and is fighting over her with Kantor.”

“You mean the way you and our bad daddy fought over Mama and us?” Willow asked. “I’m glad you won, though. You’re a good daddy, because you love us, and he didn’t.”

“Yes, kind of,” Kris said, “except there aren’t any bad Companions. It’s just that both Tantris and Kantor really want to court this female Companion.”

Willow giggled at the idea of Companions courting.

“I’m glad Talia’s going to be alright,” Vrisa said. “But what about Rolan? Can’t he turn around, realizing that she’s alive, and Choose her again?”

“I suppose he could,” Kris said. “I’ll be honest, this hasn’t happened since the founding of the Collegium.” He went on, then, to tell the story of Herald Nikolas.

***

Two weeks later, Vrisa was out in the little garden that she had gotten permission to plant outside the window of their ground floor rooms. She felt a nuzzle at her back, and turned to see Rolan standing there. “Come to see me before you Choose again, have you? Well, you know, you could have always just turned right back around. Talia’s alive, you know.”

Rolan nuzzled her again insistently, and suddenly, she was looking, and falling, into his eyes. _:I know, Vrisa. But the bond was broken, and a broken bond cannot be repaired, even by reChoosing her. That’s why I couldn’t just reChoose Nikolas, and had to leave him in Evony’s care. And now I have come, and I Choose you, Vrisa. Talia told me, before things went south, that she knew and understood that what was best for Valdemar must be done, and right now, what’s best for Valdemar is you.:_

Vrisa fainted.

***

Near the border, Talia was recovering, and regaining use of her voice, though she was still careful with it. She sorely missed her bond with Rolan, but she knew that it was a possibility that it would happen. Would another Companion come for her, now? Rolan had promised her that the pain wouldn’t last long, but it had been two weeks.

She sat out in the garden with Dirk, who hovered over her like a mother hen. For that matter, so did Selenay, Elspeth, and Eldan, and Selenay and Eldan really were her parents! “And which one of wasn’t supposed to die?” Elspeth was asking.

“You,” Talia said.

“And which one of us accidentally died, but at least got back?” Elspeth pressed.

“Me,” Talia replied.

At about that point, they heard bells, and the ringing of the silver hooves of a Companion trotting into the garden. They looked at the Companion mare, one that they didn’t know, and Talia stood instinctively to greet her. Again, she felt herself falling into blue eyes.

_:Hello, Talia. My name is Nisha. I was so jealous of Rolan when he came back with you. But now that bond is broken, and I can finally say this. I Choose you, Herald Talia. You are mine, and I am yours.:_

_:Hello, Nisha.:_ Talia clung to her new Companion, hugging her neck tightly, and finally released the tears of the trauma she had endured at Ancar’s hands.


	38. To Rethwellan

Ancar was a ruthless man. They knew that much. Thanks to the bragging Talia had overheard while in captivity, she knew that there were thousands, and that he was going to march on Valdemar again as soon as he had the new recruits trained up.

“I hate to say this,” Selenay said, “but I think we need aid. Talia, do you think you and Dirk could go to Rethwellan and ask King Faramentha? Normally, that would be the job of the Queen’s Own, but as Vrisa is still in training…”

“And I just lost that position? Yes, Mother. We can do it.” Talia looked over at Elspeth then. “Will you _please_ wipe that smirk off your face?”

Elspeth grinned. “I can’t help it. All those threats you made about killing me if I got hurt or killed, and then _you_ go and get yourself killed _just long enough_ that you’re not Queen’s Own anymore. And you know what that means, right? I can very easily abdicate in your favor.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Talia growled. 

“Elspeth, stop teasing your sister,” Selenay said.

“Yes,” Talia said. “Or shall we start calling you the Brat again?”

“I’ll be good,” Elspeth said.

“I think we’ll need more than just Rethwellian aid,” Eldan said thoughtfully.

“What did you have in mind?” Selenay asked.

“The Lightning Bolts, Kerowyn’s merc company,” Eldan suggested.

“Do you really think they can help?” Talia asked. “Or is this an excuse to see her again outside of dreams?”

Eldan blushed a little. He knew damned well what his daughter was implying. “Keren, Sherril, and Jeri have been a terrible influence on you. While seeing Kero would be nice, yes, I really think they can help. They’re the best in the business, and they earned that reputation. And my sources tell me that she happens to be visiting the Rethwellian court with Prince Darenthalis, who is an old friend of hers.”

“I can probably use that information, if I have to,” Talia said. “Dirk and I can pack quickly enough that we can leave tomorrow, too.” _:Are you alright with that, Nisha?:_

_:Our first adventure together, Chosen? Absolutely!:_

Talia smiled. “I just checked with Nisha. She’s excited. She confirmed that we can absolutely leave tomorrow morning.”

***

It was a long ride to Rehtwellan. Talia was used to Rolan’s ground devouring pace. Nisha’s was closer to Ahrodie’s, which made sense, as the mares were sisters. Twins, in fact. She spent the ride furthering the bond with her new Companion, as well as strengthening a renewed lifebond with Dirk as he held her gently at night, helping her to overcome what she had experienced at Ancar’s hands.

She had to admit she didn’t mind no longer being Queen’s Own. It wasn’t as if she lost the ability to be close to Selenay. Nothing could break the mother-daughter bond. And it meant fewer duties. Yes, it meant she could be sent out in the field, but that wasn’t the worst thing in the world!

Not that she wouldn’t be needed at least for a while, to help train Vrisa. But she could handle that.

She eyed the gathering carefully when she and Dirk were admitted into the great hall. She knew damn well this was out of protocol, but she’d also used her Empathy, which had come back, thank the gods, to impress upon first the Rethwellian herald the urgency of the situation, that it just couldn’t wait for the general audiences in the morning. She didn’t need to guess to figure out which one was Kerowyn. The mercenary captain looked too out of place in a court setting.

“Herald-Princess Talia, and Herald Dirk,” the herald announced.

Talia and Dirk approached, Dirk behind and to Talia’s right, and Talia began to speak as they reached the high table. “Majesty, surely you have heard about what’s been happening between Valdemar and Hardorn these past two years?”

“I have,” Faram said.

Talia clasped her hands behind her back. She could feel her nails digging into her flesh, she was clasping them so tightly, and even she could hear how flat the tone of her voice was as she continued. But there was no help for it. “Ancar of Hardorn is friend to no man and to no nation. That’s why my mother, Queen Selenay, has sent me here, rather than working through her embassy. We need your help, Majesty, and we ask it of you.”

“For something so important,” Faram said, “my former sister-in-law sends her illegitimate daughter instead of her Queen’s Own or my niece?”

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Talia’s eyes flashed dangerously. “My sister is just now getting to her internship. As for the Queen’s Own, until recently, I held that position, until my own very temporary death broke the bond between Rolan and myself. He Chose another before I was revived by the Healer. I was Chosen by another Companion. The new Queen’s Own is still in training. The fact that I was born out of wedlock makes little difference in Valdemar. I’m a Herald. That’s all that matters to our people. You insult us by calling my legitimacy into question, and you do not take the matter seriously enough if you think that the rank and title of the messenger is what matters. Trust me when I say that if Ancar overruns Valdemar, he will come for Rethwellan.”

“There’s no guarantee of that,” Faram said. He continued to temporize, to say politely that he had no intention of helping. It was angering Talia, though she got a reminder to stay steady from Nisha.

Then the blonde woman, Kerowyn, stood. “Majesty,” Kero said, “this very evening, you said I could crave a boon of you. I ask it of you now. Remember the pledge your grandfather made to Selenays, in this very palace, of mutual aid, as Rethwellan owes Valdemar aid equal to placing a king on his throne.”

Faram looked at Kero. Talia couldn’t tell if the man was going to yell at the other woman or laugh. Before long, though, they were in the king’s private rooms with him, Prince Daren, and Kero, hashing out how the aid would get there, though it would take a disappointingly long time.

“Perhaps too long,” Talia said despondently.

“Except the Bolts are already ready to go,” Kero said. “Frankly, Heralds, you’re better off with us. We get paid whether we win or lose. Just one question. We’re mercenaries, and mercenaries don’t work for free. Who’s paying our way?”

“We are,” Talia and Faram said simultaneously.

“Split the fee,” Kero advised. “It’s a winter march, and winter marches don’t come cheap. Next question. You look old enough, Talia, that you must have been born in Selenay’s teen years. I’ve got a feeling I know from looking at you who your father is. Let me guess. Herald Eldan?”

“Right in one,” Talia said. “And yes, I know about his relationship with you. And his Companion approves of you, by the way, which means so do I.”

Kero just laughed. “Good to know. Gods, I won’t mind seeing him again. And I’m honestly looking forward to meeting your mother.”

“She’s looking forward to meeting you, too,” Talia said.


	39. Kero and Eldan

On the outside, Kero had remained calm, cool, and collected where Talia was concerned. On the inside, she wasn’t sure how to feel. How could Eldan not mention having a daughter? And with the queen, no less? How long had they known each other? A decade? They’d shared each other’s most intimate thoughts as they’d made love, both awake and in dreams.

Well, apparently not _his_ most intimate. Not if he’d managed to withhold from her that he had a _daughter._ And just how was she supposed to actually meet Selenay. Oh, hello, Majesty. Yes, and by the way, I’m in love with your older daughter’s father and if circumstances were different, I’d be her step-mother.

It wasn’t the kind of conversation that generally went over well, as far as Kero knew.

But when she did meet Selenay, she found she _liked_ the woman, and that she was, in fact, the type of woman she’d have chosen to be her sister, if she could have. The fact that Selenay was actually excited about the Bolts’ specialty being dirty tricks and sabotage spoke volumes. The fact that the Bolts were being given carte blanche, which they would have been taken anyway, spoke even more loudly.

“I’m afraid Faram insulted Talia, though,” Kero said. “It was the standard highborn insult about her lack of legitimacy. You should have seen her take him to task for it, first in public, and then in private, though. I think you’d have been proud.”

“Oh, I’m sure I would have,” Selenay said. “One of the court ladies here made the mistake of saying something to her face about it. Let’s just say that as polite as Talia was in her public response, in private, the woman learned not to mess with her. The members of the court have learned, in general, not to mess with either of my daughters.”

“So, who’s going to be my liaison?”

“My younger daughter, Elspeth. You’ll find, I think, that she’ll be just as helpful as Talia.”

***

Elspeth did, in fact, prove just as helpful as Talia. But when things got to be too dangerous to have the Heir out on the field, Elspeth was replaced with Eldan.

_:Of course, Selenay sent you.:_

_:She figured I wouldn’t be scared off so easy.:_

_:I’m mad at you, you know. You didn’t tell me about Talia.:_

_:Ah, yeah, there’s a reason for that.:_

_:It had better be a good one.:_

_:It is. I didn’t know about her. I mean, I knew I’d gotten Selenay pregnant while we were at the Collegium. But beyond that, I wasn’t allowed to know anything. I wasn’t even allowed to know that the baby had been born alive, Kero. In order to keep the Heir’s reputation intact, Selenay wasn’t even told that she’d given birth to a girl. Talamir took her and rode off with her. Hells, Kero, I didn’t know Talia had been named and come back to Haven, Chosen, until after she’d completed her training and after Ancar had started his attacks! She was already married!:_

_:So you couldn’t tell me, because you didn’t know. That’s cruel, Eldan, what was done to all three of you. By the way, during this campaign, it’s Captain. Not Kero. Not Captain Kero. Just Captain. I know you Heralds are a lot more familiar with each other, but you don’t have to lead a bunch of hot-blooded, hard-headed fighters, who at one point or another has each thought they could be captain better than you.:_

_:That’s not true and you know it. You haven’t had that problem for years now. Instead, your problem is that they have too much confidence in you, and you’re afraid they_ won’t _come to you if they disagree with you.:_

_:I only told you that in dreams!:_

***

Long after the battle had been won, Talia sat giggling with Dirk. Selenay had a lifebond of her own, with Prince Daren, and were as smitten with each other as Talia and Dirk had ever been. Kris, who had joined them for battle this time, shook his head. “Looks like you and Elspeth are going to have a step-father,” he said.

“And we don’t mind at all,” Talia said. “How is Vrisa doing?”

“I didn’t know anybody could look that good in Grays,” Kris said.

“That’s not what I meant,” Talia said. “And for the record, I have it on good authority that you did.”

Kris shrugged. “Alright, alright. Well, Vrisa actually has a better memory than you, believe it or not. She’s actually memorizing books and dates. Now that she’s encouraged to read, she’s devouring them as much as you ever did.” He sighed. “I was never meant to have those shelves to myself, was I?”

Dirk laughed. “No, you weren’t.”

“It looks like Kemen gave a good accounting of himself, as well,” Talia said. “I’m so proud of him. And look, Tomas has his Greens. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go talk to my father and soon-to-be step-mother. Not that I expect Father and Kero will actually marry. But there’s something funny about how she reacts every time she gets reminded that I’m her lover’s daughter.”

Dirk and Kris both laughed at that. “Talia, dearest,” Dirk said, “you’re just as bad as Elspeth sometimes, you know that?”

Talia just smiled and went over to where Kero and Eldan were talking. Kero looked up at her. “Don’t start,” she said. “I’ve been given ammunition to use against you if you start.”

Talia contrived to look innocent. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Agnira’s tits,” Kero said. “You come over here, wearing that pretty silver circlet, and you like to remind me that I’m in love with your father and you just _happen_ to be the queen’s older daughter. Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about. But while Elspeth was my liaison, she told me that if you give me too much trouble, taunting and teasing me for being in love with Eldan, I can remind you that she can always abdicate and leave you to be Heir.”

Eldan laughed. “She has you there, kid.”

“Excuse me,” Talia said, “I have a Brat to strangle.” And with that she stalked off, leaving Eldan and Kero to laugh even harder.

 _:Calm down, Chosen,:_ Nisha said. _:You know as well as they do that all of this is just in good fun.:_

_:I know. I guess it probably wouldn’t bother me so much if it didn’t make poor Dirk so uncomfortable! I don’t know what he’d do if he had to be my royal consort!:_

_:He would love you, and father an Heir on you that would, after your own passing, continue to lead Valdemar into the future.:_

_:Well, as far as I’m concerned, Elspeth can just keep her position. Besides, I was born out of wedlock. As much as it bothered me with King Faramentha pointed it out and tried to make me feel bad about it, it’s true. I’m illegitimate. I don’t qualify for the title of Heir.:_

_:That’s not exactly true. I know you think you were just teasing the Council, heart-sister, but there’s only ever been one other case like this, and that was Herald Jisa. She was unable to be crowned Heir not because she was born out of wedlock, but because she wasn’t born to the Monarch. She was passed off as Randale’s daughter, but she was actually Vanyel’s. So now the whole royal line is descended from Herald Vanyel. But you were born to the currently reigning Monarch, so you could, in fact, be crowned Heir.:_

_:I’m still not fond of the idea.:_

_:I know, little sister, I know. But if it makes you feel better at all, I’m in agreement with Rolan on something. I, too, believe that you would actually make a very good queen if it came down to it. You love Valdemar quite fiercely. You would never do anything that wasn’t in the best interest of the kingdom or of your people.:_

_:Thanks, Nisha. But for now, I just want to love you and Dirk. I’m exhausted.:_

_:Go rest, love. You’re going to have plenty of Mind Healing to do over the next several days, I’m sure. You’re going to need all of that energy.:_


	40. Happiness

It was nearly six months after the battle had been won with the help of the Skybolts and the aid sent in by Rethwellan. Talia was supposed to be preparing for her mother and Daren’s wedding, but she was too busy throwing up. _Yes,_ she thought, _what an ideal time for me to be getting sick._

Gratefully, she sipped at the cool water that Dirk brought her. _Then again, maybe I’m not sick. I did lose my moon powder a few weeks ago when Dirk decided to use the jar of it as a target for one of his Fetching students. Took a week to get more. I’m late…_ She tranced down and looked inside herself, just like she had the last time she had felt like this. Her Empathy found the same as any Healer would have, and as she opened her eyes, she smiled.

“Dirk….”

“What is it, dearest? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Dirk. Nothing at all. Dirk, my love, I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant? Are you sure?”

“I just tranced down with my Empathy. I found the baby already. I’m sure. I’m pregnant!”

Dirk gathered Talia up in his arms and kissed her. Oh, gods, this was amazing news. If he thought for one moment that it wouldn’t make them late to the wedding, he would take her back to the bedroom and make love to her. “I can’t believe it. Talia, this is amazing!”

“I know! Oh, Dirk, it’s absolutely wonderful. I can’t wait to tell everyone. And I just know we’ll make it through the full pregnancy, this time.”

“As soon as the wedding’s over, we can write to Mother. In fact, maybe as we get closer to time, we can take leave and head up to the farm for you to give birth, surrounded by three Healers with a vested interest in making sure that their grandchild and niece or nephew is born safe and healthy.”

Talia giggled. “We’d better hurry. I need to finish getting dressed so I can go help Mother.”

***

“Talia! What took you so long? You’re running late!”

“Sorry, Elspeth! It’s just…well… I got a little delayed.”

“By Dirk?”

“Not precisely, although Dirk _did_ have a hand in it.”

Elspeth tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

“I’ll explain when we get in there,” Talia said, maneuvering into Selenay’s rooms with her younger sister, just in time to hear Kerowyn run down some of Daren’s faults.

“Oh, and he snores when he’s drunk. Loudly,” Kero was saying.

Selenay laughed. “I wish I’d had someone to give me advice and a proper character rundown on my first husband. I wouldn’t have married him.”

“Mother!” Elspeth cried. “Then I wouldn’t be here!”

“A fair point,” Selenay admitted.

“Lucky me,” Kero said, “Eldan doesn’t snore.”

“No,” Selenay said, “but he can be a little bit of a blanket hog in winter.”

“Maybe,” Kero said, “but his size and his skill more than make up for it.”

Talia turned red. “I do _not_ need to have that information about my father, thank you!”

“That’s what you get for being late,” Kero said.

“It’s not my fault,” Talia said. “I was sick.”

“What?” Selenay whipped around, placing a hand on Talia’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. How are you feeling now? Do you need a Healer?”

“You told me Dirk had a hand in it!” Elspeth said. “That make’s no- oh….OH! Congratulations!”

“Got yourself pregnant, did you?” Kero asked.

Selenay hugged her. “I’m so happy for you! We’re going to take extra precautions this time. You’re going to get everything you need, including food tasters. We aren’t taking any chances.”

“That’s a little extreme, isn’t it?” Kero asked.

“I lost my baby from my first pregnancy to miscarriage,” Talia said. “Ancar was responsible. He had my food poisoned with childsbane.”

If Kero had hated Ancar before, she hated him even more now. One of the cardinal rules of warfare was that you didn’t harm children, and you didn’t harm any woman who wasn’t in the military, especially if she was pregnant. “I wish we had a Mage,” she said, “who could operate in Valdemar without being subject to whatever it is that drives them mad when they try to do magic in the borders. Then we could call Outcasting on that bastard.”

“What’s Outcasting?” Selenay asked.

“It’s an old part of the Mercenary Guild Code,” Kero explained. “You need a Mage, a Priest or Priestess, and someone of the common people, all who have been wronged, somehow, by the ruler you’re calling the Outcasting on. There’s three parts. The first part is the furthest most mercs go. Each person who’s part of the Outcasting calls out their reasons for calling it, and it removes all legal protection from the person they’re calling it against. Even Guild rules won’t protect the asshole. The second part opens up a gate between worlds and brings down a final judgement on him. The third part just closes the gate. My grandparents and clanmother did it to Raschar, and according to Grandmother and Tarma, Idra herself came riding out to kill him.”

The other three were chilled by the time Kero finished telling them about it. And yet…

And yet there was that gleam in their eyes that Kero knew all to well. “Too bad a Herald can’t stand in as a Mage,” Talia said. “For what he’s done, any of us would gladly take part.”

“Hellfires,” Kero said, “Grandmother always did refer to what Heralds do as Mind Magic. It just might work.”

 _:Especially for you or Elspeth,:_ Nisha chimed in. _:You’re both direct descendants of Vanyel, and though it somehow skipped your mother, you and Elspeth both have Mage potential if Vanyel ever decides he can’t keep the shields up and the Vrondi in line up there in Sorrows.:_

_:What are you talking about?:_

_:Nevermind, dear. Rolan just told me to shut up.:_

Talia sighed. “That was Nisha. She just implied that _Vanyel_ is the reason magic can’t be used in Valdemar, and that Elspeth and I both have Mage potential before, apparently, Rolan told her to shut up.” She gave a wan smile. “She’s…interesting, to say the least, to have as a Companion. She lets things slip that I get the feeling that she’s not supposed to.”

“Well, we’ll have to talk more about it, later,” Selenay said. “Right now, we’ve got a wedding to celebrate.”


	41. Outcasting

Talia had been hurt so much by what she had undergone at Ancar’s hand that nobody was surprised when she volunteered to play Mage, hoping that a Herald’s Mind Magic, not to mention the fact that Truth Spell was, technically, of the old magic and she could produce Second Stage, would make up for the fact that it was all the magic Valdemar had. She even supplied the dagger, something she’d indulged in purchasing for herself when she’d seen it at market, liked it, and liked it even more when she’d tested it and found it to be well made and perfectly balanced.

For the common man, they found one of the Skybolts, Shallan, who had been the first to suggest the Outcasting in the first place. She was more than happy to help out. And when Gerichen, the priest at the Temple of the Lord of Light, who had heard more than enough about Ancar from Alberich, learned what was going on, he volunteered to play priest.

The three of them stood around a table with some fairly curious onlookers, including Kero, Eldan, Alberich, Selenay, Daren, Elspeth, Dirk, Kris, and Vrisa. Gage and Willow had wanted to watch, but Vrisa had deemed her children to be too young for this.

Gerichen took the dagger that Talia offered and held it over the table. “Oathbreaker, I name him. Oathbreaker, he, and all who stand by him. Oathbreaker once, by the killing of his own father. Oathbreaker twice, by the enslavement of minds. Oathbreaker three times, by his abuse of the land.”

Talia placed her hand on the handle and took up the thread. “Oathbreaker, I name him. Oathbreaker, once, by his torture of people. Oathbreaker twice, by his rape of women. Oathbreaker three times, by his attempts to steal another’s throne.”

Finally, Shallan placed a hand on top of Talia’s. “Oathbreaker, I name him, and all who support him. Oathbreaker once, by the enslavement and killing of his own people. Oathbreaker twice, by his use of blood magic. Oathbreaker three times, by his abuse of others’ ignorance.”

Geri slammed the dagger down, Talia and Shallan adding to the force by which he did it. “Oathbreaker is his name. All oaths to him are void. Let every man be against him. Let the gods turn their faces from him. Let his darkness rot him from within until he be called to a just accounting.”

For a long moment, silence.

Then, “Boys and girls, I haven’t felt that kind of power since the last time I was in Karse, and I felt it from some of those black robes,” Eldan said.

“Then it definitely worked,” Kero said.

“It was a rush alright,” Shallan said, “and an honor to take part in it. Thanks for calling me up, Captain!”

“Just one mistake in the ritual,” Talia said. “His name isn’t Oathbreaker. It’s Corpse Fucker.”

The straight face with which she said it made the absurdity of her words even more so, and the solemnity of the ritual was all but forgotten as those around her started laughing. All except Vrisa, of course, who just looked scandalized. “Talia!”

Talia just shrugged. “So what happens next?”

“Well, if we catch the corpse fucker,” Shallan said, apparently liking the nickname Talia had chosen for him, “we can invoke the second part. But that’s only if we catch him alive.”

“Yes, well, there’s a reason they say to never anger an Empath,” Talia said. “And yes, I have learned how to weaponize it.”

***

Weaponizing Empathy was exactly the subject Talia and Vrisa spoke about the next day, as it turned out that Vrisa had more than just a touch, herself, along with her Mindspeech, Thoughtsensing, and, gods help them all, a form of Fetching that allowed her to manipulate, bend, and even break objects.

Kris had gotten her properly grounding and centering, and Dirk was helping her with her Fetching, along with Truth Spell. But it was Talia who taught her how to use her Empathy, and when.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t imagine using Empathy for anything but good,” Vrisa said.

“Sometimes hurting someone else _is_ using it for good,” Talia told her. “When I was in the temple of the goddess, do you know how I got Justus to stop?”

“How?”

“I reached into his mind, and I made him feel the pain I was feeling. It made him retch. And then I found his own worst nightmares, and I connected them to lust. I told him I’d undo it if he brought me what I asked for, and he did.” Talia gave a dark smile. “I didn’t. I left him there, trapped in his own mind.”

Vrisa shuddered. “Isn’t that unethical?”

“Ah, yes, the ethics of a Gift like Empathy are something each Empath, much like each Mind Healer, has to work out for themselves. You can Heal a person, like I did with Skif, one night, when he was having bad nightmares, or you can destroy a person, and make them go utterly mad within their own minds. You have to be careful and walk a fine line, is what I’ve found. But I’ve also found that it’s helpful in Council. Has my mother had you in Council, yet?”

“No, but she said she wants me to start.”

Talia nodded. “Right. Well, you know how a Herald should be able to read faces and body languages, as well as speech patterns and tones, in addition to what’s said, in order to hear what’s _not_ said?”

“Yes. Kris was explaining that to me.”

“Well, that’s especially important in Council. Now, you won’t get a vote until you’re in Whites and you’ve finished your internship, but I expect you’ll finish your time at the Collegium faster than I did simply because you spent time at Court before being Chosen, and you were already taking some self-defense lessons from Alberich. Kris also says you’re even better at memorizing than I am. That’s good. Because there are some things you’re going to need that memory for, like the arrow code. But Teren will go over that with you the day before you leave on your internship. But once you do get a vote on Council, you and Mother together will be able to overturn and overrule the rest of the Council on anything. But it’s bad politics, so best to use your Empathy as a tool to read the room, understand?”

“What about using it to figure out what to say to make them feel one way or another?” Vrisa said.

“That’s a good idea. Now, I’ve always felt it crosses the line to nudge them into feeling one way or another artificially, because then they feel cheated and they figure out, later, what you’ve done, and that just gets them mad at you. But that’s something you’ll have to decide on for yourself.”

Vrisa thought about it for a few moments. “I think I understand,” she said. “Thank you.” She smiled. “Is it true that you and Rolan were able to pass images back and forth to each other in such a way that you could actually see through each other’s eyes?”

“Yes. It’s part of having a tight bond. I’m working on making my bond with Nisha that tight. A bond with your Companion that tight is invaluable, and I hope you and Rolan bond that closely. He has a lot of love in that heart of his. Groveborn stallions who Choose the Monarch’s Own are the only Companions capable of bonding more than once, repeatedly, with the possible exception of a Companion who has made only a temporary Choice because he or she knows that they’ve Chosen the future Monarch’s Own.”


	42. Talia's Least Favorite Council Meeting

“You know, Mother, I was thinking, since you and Talia are both pregnant, and we really need magic more than ever in Valdemar, and since even if something did happen to me, Talia’s a perfectly acceptable Heir, with two more possibilities on the way between the two of you, I ought to take off to go find someone to teach us.”

“Elspeth, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

“I’m definitely not comfortable with that,” Talia piped up. “I don’t like it being pointed out that I’m the spare to the Heir, so the Heir doesn’t have to be as careful.”

“And yet you both know I’m right,” Elspeth said. “We all know Ancar isn’t going to stop-”

“Corpse fucker…” Talia muttered.

“And he’s continuing to use magical attacks against us,” Elspeth continued. “We need to be able to defend ourselves against it properly. Kerowyn is right. Whatever is keeping magic out won’t hold up forever. Probably not for very much longer at all. And I just know I’ll know it when I find what we need.”

Talia sighed. “I hate to admit it, Mother, but she’s right.” She looked at Elspeth. “But remember. You die, and I kill you.”

“But it’s alright for you to die?” Elspeth asked.

“First of all, I came back from that,” Talia said. “Second, I’m not the Heir.”

“Yet,” Elspeth said.

Selenay just shook her head. Then, suddenly, she took up the listening position. After a moment, with a nod, she gave her consent. “Present your case to Council, Elspeth, but you have my permission.”

***

The “Talia is a perfectly good spare” argument helped push the Council in Elspeth’s favor. This was followed by the other Heralds on the Council, including Vrisa, who was sitting on the Council but hadn’t completed her internship yet and thus didn’t have a vote yet, all assuming the listening position and voicing their opinion that, yes, Elspeth should go. It was eventually negotiated that Skif would go with her, and Talia took up the majority of Elspeth’s duties.

As if being pregnant at practically the same time as her mother was helping. Or rather, it was. Except it was helping Elspeth with further proof that she wasn’t completely needed, what with Talia and Selenay both preparing to produce further spares.

This left Talia in a predictably foul mood for the rest of her pregnancy, something only Dirk could help cure, and towards the end, she felt bigger than a cow.

It was all worth it, though, when little Gareth was born, followed by Selenay’s twins, Lancir and Lyra. Talia hoped Elspeth would be home soon, knowing she’d be surprised to come home to not one new sibling, but two.

But she didn’t come home after a year. And then she didn’t come home after a second year. And then Vrisa went on her internship with the always cheerful Destria and came home just in time to be sent off again to Karse to form a treaty and become a priestess of Vkandis.

Talia loved motherhood. She loved Gareth. She loved her family. She loved everything else. But she swore that if Elspeth didn’t get back home, and soon, she was going to go nuts from the sheer number of safety precautions placed on _her._

And then came that damned Council meeting that it was requested she attend “as a guest.” Requested, she decided, was too soft. So was guest. More like “demanded” and “hostage.” But Selenay had made it quite clear that she couldn’t be forced to go, the Council just really wanted her there, and that calling it a hostage situation was completely inappropriate, no matter how funny it was.

Daren had laughed his ass off at the comparison. “Maybe not appropriate, but sounds about accurate, doesn’t it?” he asked.

Talia just smiled at her step-father. “I haven’t been to a Council meeting since my bond with Rolan broke. I thought I was free. So yes, it really does feel accurate to call it that. Glad you understand.”

Daren shrugged. “Well, I was Faram’s Lord Marshal until I got Chosen, so I’ve been in quite a few hostage situations, myself.”

The fact was that Talia quite liked her step-father. While she was the oldest and he was the youngest, neither had ever been expected to be in a position where they might be considered an heir to the throne. But then Daren had lifebonded to Selenay and had absolutely refused to be crowned, and now…

Now, here she sat in Council, listening to them drone about Elspeth’s continued absence. About how she might be dead and Talia should be crowned Heir.

“But the Death Bell hasn’t rung,” Talia said. “The Death Bell would ring if she were dead.”

“But she’s clearly abdicated her duties, being gone this long, even if she is still alive,” another Councilor said.

“But the Death Bell hasn’t rung,” Talia repeated, trying hard to get out of this. She looked to Teren, Kyril, Griffon, and Vrisa for help. “We can’t have two Heirs. Right? I mean, the Fealty Ceremony has everyone swearing Fealty to the Heir. You call can’t swear Fealty to both Elspeth and me at the same time. And the Death Bell hasn’t rung, so she’s still alive, and she _hasn’t_ abdicated her duties…she’s just…performing one major one…”

“Technically,” Teren said, hating to be the bearer of bad news to his former student, “the search for a magic teacher isn’t outlined as one of the duties of the Heir.”

“There is one thing,” Vrisa said. “Remember, Rolan has a great deal of range. He’s been in rather constant contact with Gwena. Elspeth is, in fact, alive and well. In fact, she’s on her way home with important news. But she said to be prepared, because she does, in fact, plan to formally abdicate, due to what she’s learned while away, as she and Gwena both feel that it’s in Valdemar’s best interests.” She tilted her head, listening. “Rolan, having spoken with Gwena, agrees with them, and one of the most important things all of the Heralds on this Council know to be true, as I’m sure even Talia will agree, is that our Companions should be trusted to guide us.”

Talia buried her face in her hands, sighing as she accepted her fate. There really was no getting out of this.

As soon as she could reasonably get away, she ran to Dirk and told him everything. Dirk just held her and kissed her. “It’s alright, little bird. If the Companions think that this is good for Valdemar, then it must mean they expect you’ll be a very good queen someday. And yes, I’m a little uncomfortable at the idea of being a royal consort, but think of it this way. We already have a little future Heir, so there’s less pressure on you right there, and the rest of a consort’s job is to support the monarch in ways even the Monarch’s Own can’t. And you already have a good relationship with Vrisa, so someday, when you are queen, you’ll have an excellent support system.”

“I know,” Talia said. “Doesn’t make me want this more, though.”

“I know, dearest, I know. But hey, unlike Elspeth, you’ll be able to go to the Heralds revel after the official one.”

Talia smiled. “Now that will be fun. The Heralds revels are always better than the official ones, anyway.”


	43. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, MistyAngel. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't handle Vanyel. Not with my own real life Vanyel being a pain in my rear.

“YOU!”

Skif looked over at Elspeth. “I don’t think she’s too happy with you.”

“No,” Elspeth said, “I don’t think she is.”

“Who is she, and why is she so angry with you?” Darkwind asked.

“That’s Talia,” Elspeth said, “my older sister. And my guess is she’s not happy that I’m abdicating my position of Heir in her favor.”

Skif snickered. “More likely just mad because you’ve been gone this long and she’s had to cover all your other duties, including sitting on Council meetings, _again_ , something she’d _thought_ she’d escaped once she was no longer Queen’s Own. Not to mention, you did kind of send that message ahead by Companion relay through Rolan, so she heard it from Vrisa, not from you.”

“Yourrrr ssssisssterrrrr? Yessss, I can sssssee the family rrrressssemblance from herrrre,” Hydona said. “That ssssame firrrey temperrrr.”

Darkwind gulped. “There’s _two of you_ like that?”

Elspeth shrugged. “What can I say? We get it from Mother. But don’t worry, _ashke_. She’s mated, already. And Dirk handles her with ease.”

Talia, meanwhile, stalked towards the group, her eyes squarely on Elspeth. “You, young lady, have some explaining to do, like why you’re planning to torture me by putting that silver circlet of yours on _my_ head.”

“You wear one, too!” Elspeth pointed out.

“Only a simple one, and only for matters of state, and _only_ when Mother makes me,” Talia said. “It’s not the coronet of the Heir!”

“Hey, little sister, what am I? Chopped liver?”

Talia turned and hugged Skif. “No, you’re not. And I’m so happy to see you back. I can’t wait to hear all the stories I’m sure you have.”

“You’re part of the royal family, too?” Nyara asked.

“No,” Skif said, “but all Heralds are brothers and sisters, and Talia and I swore blood brotherhood a long time ago.”

“Well,” Elspeth said, “I promise we’ll tell all our stories, and I’ll explain everything to you, Mother, Daren, and everyone else, as soon as we get inside and out of this rain, into some warm, dry clothes, and preferably get some good food in us. I swear it.”

***

As Elspeth and the others took it by turn to explain everything, and what they were planning next and why Elspeth felt the need to properly abdicate, Talia found herself not needing her Gift to empathize with her sister. If anything, she, too, thirsted for Ancar’s blood. But she wasn’t about to go after him with a four-year-old on her hip.

Gareth, meanwhile, along with Lan and Lyra, decided that Elspeth was the perfect sister/aunt, Skif was an honorary uncle, and, for that matter, the others were all granted honorary aunt and uncle status, as well, though Talia had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before Darkwind was more than just an honorary uncle to Gareth. Talia made a mental note to interrogate the man about his intentions towards her sister. Empathy had made her almost as good at interrogation as Herald Myste. She was considering doing the same to Nyara, who was clinging a little too tightly to Skif.

“But just you wait,” Talia said at last, “I am going to get you for this one, little sister.”

Elspeth smiled. “I’m sure you will.”

“And we are having the Fealty Ceremony _before_ you go after Ancar,” Talia added.

***

Talia cornered Darkwind the morning before the Fealty Ceremony. “Time to talk.”

“What about?” Darkwind asked.

“About your intentions towards my sister,” Talia said. “She’s madly in love with you. I can see it all over her face. But Mother made a nasty mistake with her father, mistaking pretty words for love, and Elspeth’s almost done it before, herself, so truth, now. What are your intentions?”

“Ah, is this a normal thing in Valdemar? We don’t have such intense scrutiny from the relatives among the Tayledras.”

“I’m a very protective sister,” Talia said. “Now answer the question, and don’t tempt me to Truth Spell you.”

“Did you notice the feather Elspeth wears in her hair?” When Talia nodded, Darkwind continued. “They are from my bondbird, Vree. When a Tayledras man or woman finds someone that they wish to sleep with, they offer the person a feather, but it is not worn in the hair. I explained this to Elspeth. Also, the feathers are molted. But when a Tayledras finds his or her mate, the one he wishes to be with for life, he offers the other a tail feather, plucked directly from his bondbird’s tail, to be worn in the hair. Again, Elspeth knew this when I offered her the tail feather for her hair, and she accepted. By Tayledras custom, we are mated, though I know Valdemar custom requires more, and I am willing to undergo whatever I must.”

“I’m satisfied,” Talia said. She walked off then, and found Nyara. A lowering of her shields confirmed what she had suspected. The young woman had almost no self-esteem, but she loved Skif. Talia suspected a lifebond, but she decided to go and make sure Skif understood, remembering her brotherling’s own reputation.

She found him in the salle and waited patiently until he finished with his practice. He turned and smiled as soon as he noticed her. “Talia!”

“Your intentions regarding Nyara, Skif. Now.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Skif blinked. “Normally, it’s the girl’s family that interrogate’s the boy, not the boy’s family, right?”

“Normally, the boy’s adoptive sister isn’t an Empath who can tell the girl would break under questioning in about ten seconds and is also aware of the boy’s reputation as a lady killer.”

“Then I’m going to be honest. Talia, Nyara is…the most amazing woman I’ve ever set eyes on. I’ve felt this…strange…I don’t know. I’m not sure I can find the word for it. Talia, I think it’s a lifebond. All I know is that I would do absolutely anything in the world for Nyara, and I think I might die without her.”

Talia smiled. “That’s all I needed to hear, to make sure you understood how serious this was. I could sense what it was as soon as I lowered my shields.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, CalicoJane and I have decided that we're going to try to get the Talia/Dirk fics to outnumber the Vanyel/Tylendel and eventually the Vanyel/Stefan fics, and eventually the two combined.


	44. Epilogue: Queen

Talia shook a little, wearing the most formal Whites she had. “Stop it!” Jeri said. “I’m not going to get your makeup straight if you keep this up!”

“Sorry,” Talia said. “I’m just so nervous.”

“You’re nervous? Mother, at least you’ve been through this, like, twice before, once as Queen’s Own when Aunt Elspeth was made Heir, and once when you were made Heir. But I was only four!”

Talia took a deep breath and smiled at Gareth. Her son had turned into a fine Herald, himself. Not that it was any surprise when Amilia had up and Chosen him as soon as he’d turned thirteen. And he was right, she supposed. But now she was exchanging her silver circlet for gold, and that silver circlet was going on his head.

“Talia! Hold still!”

“Yes, Jeri.”

Selenay’s death had shaken them, for all that it wasn’t completely unexpected. The Healers said that her age, sixty, had played a part. It seemed that those who were older had been most vulnerable to the sickness that had swept through the kingdom the past winter, causing body aches, chills, fever, and an intense cough in anyone who caught it. Not that it wasn’t something that showed up every winter. It had just been worse than usual, and Selenay had been lost to it. Nor was there much of a surprise when Daren deathwilled himself rather than be without his lifemate.

Now if only Gareth would settle down. Talia was ready for grandchildren of her own.

“I don’t think I’ve looked this immaculate since our wedding day,” Dirk commented.

“And don’t you dare wrinkle those Whites,” Jeri said. “You need to look just as good as our new queen, here.”

Queen.

It still seemed a very odd thing to Talia, that starting today she was Queen Talia of Valdemar. She’d gone from believing herself to be a nobody, nothing special, to a newly Chosen Queen’s Own badly in need of training, to learning her true heritage, to becoming Heir, and now, Queen.

There was a quick knock at the door, and Kris poked his head in. “Figures it’s a woman holding us up.”

“Shut up, Kris,” Talia said.

Jeri stepped away. “Alright, I’m finally done. You can move now.”

“Is Vrisa holding up alright?” Talia asked.

“A bit nervous,” Kris admitted, “but she’s prepared. Gage has been grumbling about being all dressed up. Willow is happy to have an occasion to be in dress Whites.” He shrugged. “And Treasa has been giggling about being at her ‘first adult event,’ not to mention excited about getting ready to go on her own internship,” he added, referring to the daughter he and Vrisa had added to their little family. 

“Ah, abut Treasa…” Gareth said. “Seeing as how Mother and Vrisa were never really sisters, and the whole Aunty Vrisa and Aunty Talia thing was just honorary as a result, meaning we’re not actually cousins…”

“Ask Treasa,” was all Kris said in response. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to dance with her after the coronation”

Talia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

***

Heralds revels, Talia decided, were infinitely better than official state balls. But as queen, she had to be among the last to leave. Eventually, though, she bid all her new courtiers a good night and escaped to her chambers with Dirk, where they changed into something more comfortable, slipped out, and joined the others.

After all, among these, her fellow Heralds, she could be what she wanted, and that was just Talia. 


End file.
